


An Image Of Me

by makingitwork



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Because you know..., Caring Harvey, Cute, DadHarvey, Drabbles, Father/Son, HurtMike, KidMike, Love, Mike is 5, Mike is 5 most of the time, No Smut, Not Incest, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sometimes he's a teenager, happy endings, is adorable, teenage drama is fun to write about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 44,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of drabbles about DadHarvey and SonMike.</p><p>I love prompts :)<br/>x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Importance

"Harvey?" Donna frowned as Harvey strode down the corridor "What are you doing here? Why are you earl-"

"Hi Auntie!" a voice far too chirpy for a Monday morning chimed, and Donna looked down, and there, fist clenched tight around one of Harvey's fingers, was the most adorable 5 year old to ever live. Mike Specter. With spikey blond hair, large wide blue eyes, and flawless pale skin. He was dressed in beige trousers and a faded blue t-shirt, 

"Oh." Donna rolled her eyes knowingly and Harvey smiled, lifting Mike up easily, so he could stand on Donna's desk. "Hello my beautiful nephew!" she beamed, hugging him tightly "What are you doing here?" Mike was holding a lock of her red hair, very gently, it felt like silk on his finger tips. Harvey chuckled

"Baby sitter had to cancel, it's a shame, Jenny's so good with him,"

"I like Jenny," Mike announced proudly "She plays Jenga with me," he turned, hands out for Harvey to carry him again, but Harvey stepped back

"Sorry kiddo" he sighed "Can't mess up my suit."

"Oh." Mike looked down at the ground, biting his bottom lip, unsure of how to get down, Donna was about to carry him down, but Mike sat on the edge of the desk and slid down carefully, landing on his feet with a tiny thud. And then he ran into Harvey's office. Donna glared at Harvey

"Christ Harvey," she muttered "He wouldn't have messed up your suit."

Harvey looked guilty, but turned away from her, and headed into his office, closing the door, where Mike was in his seat, spinning on the chair and laughing in delight. Harvey reached a hand out to catch the back of the chair, Mike stopped spinning, but barely noticed as he was now facing the windows "Woah." He murmured "We're so high up! Daddy- Daddy look!"

"I see it buddy," Harvey said softly, ruffling Mike's hair, and his heart hurt slightly as Mike leaned into the contact as though we were starved for it. Harvey squatted down, turning the chair so Mike was facing him "You know I love you, right buddy?"

"I know, daddy," Mike smiled brightly, bopping Harvey's nose "And you know I love you?"

Harvey laughed, nodding "Yeah, I know."

"Harvey-" a voice rang out, and both Specter men turned to see Jessica, who's stern look softened when she saw Mike. "Mike," she smiled "Don't you look handsome today?" Mike flushed, ears tinging pink

"Hello," he said quietly, politely, before turning to Harvey, and whispering in a voice, that was a terrible whisper. "She looks angry, Daddy," Jessica sighed, and Harvey smirked

"What? Don't blame the kid, Jessica, you do look angry," he high-fived Mike who laughed loudly.

"Hilarious." She stated dryly "Mike, go play with Donna or Rachel, I need to talk to your dad."

"M'kay," Mike opened his arms to ask Harvey for a hug, but then crossed his arms "Sorry," he grinned "Don't wanna mess up the suit." And then he opened Harvey's top draw and pulled out the Wind in the Willows book, sliding off the seat, and rushing out. Harvey frowned, sitting in his seat.

"You see that?" He murmured, watching as Mike's head of blond hair disappeared into Rachel's office "He thinks I don't want him to hug me."

"Harvey," Jessica frowned, but then bit her lip on the lecture, and decided to dole out some advice "You do tell him not to touch you when you're wearing your suits."

"Still," 

"You're unhappy when he hugs you, and unhappy when he doesn't. What you want is for him to want to hug you, well kids aren't like that. Believe it or not Harvey, they learn things. Mike especially." Harvey nodded, and then Jessica had to change the subject "Eva Hesington, Harvey. You told me you had it under control." Harvey groaned 

"I do have it under control."

"Good, so then the contract will be signed by tomorrow."

...  
...  
...

"What are you?" Louis snapped, as he stepped into his office to see a blond boy, sat on his desk, holding up his Dictaphone, and making ghost sounds into it, and then playing it back. Mike looked up at wide eyed at the mean looking stranger.

"I-I-"

"Who even let you in here?" Louis snarled "I am in no mood for games, kid."

"Door was o-open-"

"Are you one of the associates little brothers? I cannot be dealing, with stupid associates bringing their crap into the workplace."

Mike covered his mouth, whispering "You said a bad word-"

"Christ." Louis glared, stomping over and lifting the boy up by his wrist, and tugging him down from the chair, but Mike cried out, and knocked his head against the corner of the desk. "Oh my god," Louis dropped his hand, eyes wide, as blood trickled down the side of the boy's head. "Help!" He yelled, as Mike started crying, clutching his head with his tiny hands, when he saw the blood, he started crying louder, Louis ran out of his office "Someone!" He yelled, and everyone looked up "Someone's kid is bleeding!"

Harvey hung up his mobile, frowning "What?"

"Kid- in my office- hit his head- jesus-" but Louis was being pushed out of the way as Harvey ran into his office, and there was Mike, on the floor, blood now smeared across the left side of his face, and he was crying. 

"Mike!" Harvey yelled "Oh my god, Mike?" he lifted his little boy up, but Mike scrabbled, crying out, wrestling his way out of Harvey's grip, and them stumbling still gripping his head "Mike-"

"Can't," Mike slurred "'Blood on your 'uit..."

"Mike," Harvey growled, scooping up the restless bundle, "We need to stop the blee-" Harvey froze when saw the cut, not particularly deep, but long, from Mike's hairline to a few millimetres away from his eye. Too close to his eye. Harvey's body shook angrily, but Donna was there, appearing as if from nowhere, one hand on Harvey's arm.

"I'll beat Louis to a bloody pulp, you help Mike." She scrunched her face worriedly as Mike looked as though he were about to fall asleep "Does he need a hospital?"

"We'll see," Harvey whispered, attention back on Mike, he carried the boy to the bathroom, sat him beside the sink, and then Mike leaned against the wall and fell asleep. That made it easier to work, he couldn't cry out as Harvey dabbed the antiseptic that would no doubt sting. He cleared up the blood, and sighed in relief, it wasn't deep at all, just long. It wouldn't leave a mark. He placed a large white plaster on it, mindful of Mike's eye. Then admired his sleeping boy, his breathing was shallow, but he seemed fine. Blood stained his white shirt, and Harvey carried Mike back to his office, lying him down on the sofa, pulling off his suit jacket to cover him. 

"Harvey," Donna's voice drifted softly through the intercom "Louis is here."

"Coward." Harvey hissed as Louis stepped inside, closing the door "You're coming here now because you know I can't kill you with my son in the room."

"Harvey," Louis looked truly guilty "I had no idea he was your son- I mean," he let out a shaky laugh "He looks nothing like you! He looks more like-" Louis cut himself off, looking down at his hands.

That was true enough. The only thing looks wise that Harvey and Mike had in common was that they were both very good looking, and that they made the same facial expressions. Mike looked like his mother, Lindsey, the same pure blond hair, same dazzling blue eyes, same nose. "So it's just your philosophy to try and kill any child you meet?"

"He was in my office, Harvey!" Louis whined "Just sat there in my chair playing with my Dictaphone-"

"Listen Louis, I know that you get upset someone was playing with your diary," Harvey stepped forward dangerously, and Louis, recognising the threat stepped back "But if you ever so much as look at my son again, I will make your life a living hell." His voice was low, threatening and Louis nodded, running out like a scared mouse. There was a whimpering and Harvey turned to see Mike sitting up, blinking owlishly, he whispered for his daddy, and Harvey was beside him in a heart beat "Hey kiddo," he whispered, brushing his fingers through Mike's hair "How you feeling?"

"M'kay," he rubbed his nose "Head hurts a little."

"What's 7 times 7?"

"49."

"10 times 10?"

"100."

"239 times 876?" He asked jokingly, but Mike answered without hesitation

"209,364,"

"Man," Harvey shook his head in wonder "You are amazing," he pulled Mike onto his lap and hugged him tightly, one hand on Mike's neck, nuzzling the boy under his jaw "Mike- no suit is more important than you, get that? You want a hug? Just hold out your arms, okay?" Mike wrapped his arms around his father's neck tightly, finding warmth "No suit is more important than you," he whispered, voice catching slightly "Nothing is more important than you."

"Daddy?" Mike asked, pushing back slightly "Are you crying?"

"No, baby boy," he whispered, kissing Mike's temple, Mike kissed Harvey's nose

"It's okay," Mike shifted so he was sitting on Harvey's lap "I'll still love you if you cry." 

"Mike," Harvey shook his head in almost disbelief "I love you so much," Mike beamed up at him, wriggling like a fish out of Harvey's grasp, leaning over the side of the sofa, giggling at the head rush.

"Did you yell at the scary bald man?" Mike asked without looking up. 

"Louis. Yeah, I did,"

"I don't think he meant it," Mike pointed out "He was just angry that I was making ghost noises." 

"H-hey, he's up," Louis smiled tightly, back in the room, holding a slice of cake in his hand. Harvey glared at Louis, mouthing for him to get the fuck out, but Louis ignored him "H-hey, Mike? I brought you some cake?"

"Cake?" Mike sat up off the sofa, and scampered over to Louis like a puppy, taking the paper plate carefully, with a slice of chocolate cake on it. "Thank you," he chimed with a smile, sitting right where he was on the floor, cross-legged, eating the icing first. 

"So, Mike, about earlier-"

"S'okay," he smiled, "It was an accident." and then he took another large bite of cake. Louis turned to Harvey smugly 

"Huh. So he didn't get your insane temper then, did he?" 

"He's too young to realise what a complete idiot you are."

"Nah, he knows I'm cool," Louis knelt down, hand out "Lannister's always pay their debts."

Mike gasped "You watch Game of Thrones?" He exclaimed "Daddy won't let me watch it-"

"Because it's too violent." Harvey said firmly. Mike leaned towards Louis, whispering

"I'm reading the books."

Louis laughed "I like him, Harvey,"

"Get out, Louis." Harvey sighed, turning to look at Mike who waved at him with chocolate covered hands, taking another bite. "Still no Game of Thrones." Harvey whispered, Mike nodded swallowing

"How about SpongeBob?"

Harvey wanted to roll his eyes. How could his boy go from a teenager to a toddler? "Yeah we'll watch spongebob."

"And have pizza?"

"And have pizza."

"Cool." Mike grinned, licking his finger tips "I won't tell Donna you cried."

Harvey laughed into his hands "Atta boy."


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone notices Mike's special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Fandomslove85

"I understand," Harvey sighed, rubbing his temples "You want to make sure that your shares are safe, and they will be-"

"Daddy!" Mike yelled, running into the conference room, he was laughing, giddy, and Harvey closed his eyes for a moment in slight annoyance. Mike always had either the best or the worst timing possible. He'd have to talk to Donna, she was meant to be watching him. But then all anger dissipated at Mike's face splitting grin. "I finished The Machine Stops!" Mr Howard arched an eyebrow at Harvey who sighed apologetically 

"Sorry, Mr Howard, this is my son, Mike. Mike, this is Mr Howard, and we're in the middle of a really important meeting," Mike flushed, leaning across with his hand out, Mr Howard arched an eyebrow at the tiny hand being held out for him, but shook it carefully, if not awkwardly. 

"Anyway," Mike turned back to his dad, unaware of the tension in the room "It ended so well! It went like this. Ready? 'And then the tick-tock man, the Great Time keeper was told by one of his thousands of subjugated underlings that his own watch was 3 minutes later. And the tick-tock man just laughed, and walked back towards the bridge of planets, whispering the song of a thousand suns'! Isn't that cool?! Daddy! How cool is that?" Harvey nodded, opening his mouth, when Mr Howard cut in;

"How did he do that?" the older man whispered. Harvey smiled tightly. He liked showcasing his son, he was talented and bright, but not to strangers who was looking at Mike too long. 

"He's got an eidetic memory."

"And an almost perfect auditory recall," Mike grinned, crawling onto one of the free leather chairs, smudging his hands along the glass table as he hauled himself up. Harvey's hand hovered near his back in case he fell, but he didn't. Mr Howard leaned forward

"Absolutely intriguing." He whispered, as though examining Mike for any defects. Harvey frowned, but Mr Howard continued "Harvey, I run a special school for High Achievers called Upbridge. I definitely have a place for Michael, here. He'd fit in right as rain." 

Mike frowned, "I'm Mike. Not Michael." 

Harvey placed a protective hand on the back of Mike's neck "Thank you, Mr Howard, but Mike's happy where he is." Mike fiddled with Harvey's shiny cufflinks. Mr Howard leaned towards Mike again, the younger one recoiled instinctively, and Harvey commended him with a reassuring squeeze on his neck.

"Michael," he sighed "Wouldn't you like to go to a school with lots of people like you? We have child prodigies, chess players, musicians, what we don't have is someone with an eidetic memory. That's rare." He clasped his hands "We'd have teachers who could work with your abilities. My god, you wouldn't be an outcast anymore-"

"An outcast?" Mike looked up at Harvey with wide eyed "I'm an outcast?"

"No!" Harvey glared at Mr Howard "Mike," he sighed "Go back to Donna, tell me about the book later,"

"Okay Daddy," Mike jumped off the chair, turning to look back at the man, not one to forget the manners his father had instilled in him "Nice to meet you, Mr Howard." And then he was gone. 

"Harvey, you should think about my offer," Mr Howard nodded, admiring Mike's retreating figure "He's gifted. He needs special attention-"

"He's having a normal childhood." Harvey stated firmly, pressing his palm into the table for effect.

"Yes, that's what you want. But is that what he wants?" the older man stood, smoothing down his green tie "Think about it." And he left, with Harvey's glare burning a whole in the back of his jacket. 

...  
...  
...

"Can you believe it?" Harvey snapped, taking the coffee Donna handed to him, his red haired receptionist shrugged, and they looked through the glass walls of Harvey's office to see Mike just sprawled randomly in the middle of the floor, hair a golden array, lying on his stomach, nose buried in a book. "He knows he's anything but normal. So the least I can do is put him in a normal environment. Besides, he has friends at his school, even if they are all boringly normal." Harvey frowned, he didn't like Mike's best friend, Trevor. And Mike's other friend, Neal. He didn't like Mike's friends, but he chalked that up to Mike being too good for everyone.

"He doesn't need extra attention. He's gonna sail through school." She flicked her hair over her shoulder "If he ever gets bullied, maybe then, move him away."

"But he's happy." Harvey nodded, grinning as Mike turned to page "He's always damn happy. He wakes up with this stupid grin on his face, and even when I force him to eat his Brussels Sprouts, he does it with a smile." He rolled his eyes "I know he says he wants to be a lawyer, but damn, no lawyer is that happy."

"Please," she laughed, rolling her eyes "He's gonna be a great lawyer." She sauntered back to her desk, but Harvey stayed standing where he was

"He'd make a great anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts?


	3. Pretenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds Harvey's mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by kat11bookworm, It was a really awesome prompt :) Thanks

"Daddy," Mike whined from the sofa "I finished my book!"

Harvey looked up from the computer screen, frowning "Uh...what about your colouring book?"

"I forgot."

"You have an eidetic memory."

Mike giggled in delight "It doesn't work like that, Daddy!" Harvey rolled his eyes and returned to his computer, while Mike got off the sofa, and sat on the soft, white rug. He ran his fingers through it, and looked up, there was an open file on the glass table, and he normally wasn't allowed to touch the papers, so instead, he just crossed his arms, and leaned over, reading it. "Lame," he muttered to himself, as he read the CEO's signature "My signature's gonna be way cooler than that," He made out the name scrawled in Black Ink 'Rowan Archer'. He didn't like that name, so he looked at another piece of paper, scanning it. 

And then he frowned.

"Hey daddy?" he asked

Harvey didn't look up from his screen, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to figure out a hole in his bylaws. But dammit, there wasn't gonna be a hole because he'd written them himself! "What is it, buddy?"

"What's a CEO?"

Harvey smiled briefly. He liked it when Mike asked him things. Especially things about law. Normally his son just figured everything out himself. "It's the Chief Executive Officer," he looked up, to see Mike gazing at him adoringly from across the room, eyes sparkling for him to go on, and Harvey rolled his eyes. His boy was gonna be a lawyer, that's for sure. No other 5 year old found stuff like this interesting, even the ones with eidetic memories. "They're generally the most senior corporate officer, in charge of managing a profit. They report to the board of directors."

"Oh." Mike's face scrunched up as he looked down at the paper "So it's pretty important?"

Harvey laughed "Yeah,"

"So..is Rowan Archer allowed to pretend he's one?"

"What?" Harvey stood, to see that Mike was leaning over the file, he crossed the room, gathering up the papers "Mike," he warned "I told you not to touch the papers-"

"I didn't Daddy!" He protested, following on his father's heels as Harvey closed the file and sat back at his desk. Mike put his two little hands on the top of the desk, resting his chin on them, looking up at Harvey. "He is though, Daddy. Pretending. He signed in the CEO box, but he isn't CEO."

Harvey frowned "Of course he's CEO."

"Nuh, uh." Mike shook his head "It said on the thing that uh..." he closed his eyes, and a millisecond later the paper flashed in his mind "That when the old CEO died, a te-temporary one will be appointed, that's what Rowan is. But he's not acting CEO, that needs to be voted in and he hasn't..." Mike frowned, voice trailing off "been voted in yet...daddy, are you okay?"

Harvey stared down at his son in shock.

He was right.

"Holy shit."

"Daddy! Mike exclaimed, "You said a bad word-"

"What? Oh- right, sorry, sorry," he grabbed the file, flipping it open, and checking the fine print. Christ. Mike was right. Good lord. He'd barely glanced at it! "Mike," he lifted his boy onto his knees "You just helped daddy win a case,"

"Really?" Mike beamed "What did I do?"

"Oh my god," Harvey hugged him tightly, kissed his temple "You don't even realise..." he laughed in disbelief, grabbing some change out of his pocket "Here, go by yourself some sweets from the vending machine. Okay?" Mike nodded, running out, and Harvey sat there in a state of shock, a smile tracing his features. 

"Are you being overcome by a wave of emotion?"

Harvey's eyes snapped up to look at Donna who was smirking at him. Crap. She'd heard. Of course she had, through the intercom. He should really turn that off. "Shut up."

Donna laughed "You realise you have to give him credit, right? You have to tell Jessica that your 5 year old boy, found a mistake in bylaws, written by you," she shook her head in amusement "Jessica will die laughing. You know, after an eternity of mocking you."

"I don't even know how he did it," Harvey shook his head, and Donna smiled, more softly 

"He's like you. And kinda like Einstein." Donna looked down when there was a tug on her dress, and there was Mike, holding up his chocolate bar, she rolled her eyes, picking up the chocolate bar and tearing the top off, and handing it back down to Mike. Harvey smirked. "Alright, so he's a genius who doesn't know how to open chocolate bars. We all have weaknesses."

"Thank you," Mike managed with his mouthful, he swallowed and looked up at his father. "You can say you found it if you want, Daddy," Mike offered, thinking that was why his father was looking at him so funny. "I won't tell anyone, and neither will Auntie Donna. Say that you found out, and Miss Jessica will let you take a holiday and we can play race cars!"

Harvey shook his head in amazement "You're letting me take the credit? Come on, buddy, I've taught you better than that. No Specter man gives up fame."

"I'm not big enough to be a lawyer yet, daddy," Mike protested "And you'll help me too, right?" Harvey nodded, grinning fondly "So we're Even Stevens." He took another munching bite of his chocolate bar. But then seemed to have another thought. "Don't yell at Rowan yet. He probably didn't know pretending to be important is bad." Ah there it was, Mike's empathy. He didn't get it from Harvey, that was all Lindsey. 

"You're a little nutty for a genius," Harvey laughed, tapping Mike's head with his pen. "I'm gonna start bringing you to work every weekend."

"'Mkay," Mike nodded, licking his lips "But we'll still play the race car game?" Harvey nodded, and Mike looked around "Hey, since I found the pretender- can we go home now? I wanna watch Scooby doo-" he pulled himself up so he was sitting on Harvey's lap, and the slick lawyer tucked Mike inside his jacket, so Mike giggled in amazement. "Scooby doo!" He cried louder, into Harvey's ear, and the older lawyer rolled his eyes

"Yes, yes, Scooby Doo, I hear you," he logged off his computer, and picked up his briefcase, heading out. Avoiding Donna. 

His feisty receptionist just smirked; calling after him "If you think I'm letting you live this down, you're wrong." Harvey groaned, and Mike leaned over Harvey's shoulder, waving

"Bye Donna!"

"Goodbye handsome," she laughed, waving, and Mike whispered to his father. Harvey paused, turning

"Mike says I have to say goodbye." He grumbled waving "Goodbye, Donna."

She smiled fondly "Goodbye, Harvey,"


	4. Allergic to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's allergic to Kiwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Laura.

"You're kidding," Harvey muttered "Who's gonna look after Mike?"

"I don't need looking after," Mike grumbled, kicking as Harvey carried him. Mike tried to jump out of Harvey's grip and jump over his shoulder, but the lawyer just sighed and kept rearranging him. Mike groaned as tried to backflip over Harvey's head, and was just pulled back down to his hip. He gripped the lapels of Harvey's suit tightly, trying to climb him like a monkey bar. Harvey sighed to himself, he'd have to change suits after this. 

"I don't know," Donna ran her fingers through her hair "I tried to get you out of the meeting, but they won't budge. Jessica's busy, and I need to go and pick up my cousin from the airport. Rachel's out, and I called Jenny for you, but she's in Montana for the day. There's no one...unless..." Donna looked up and Harvey growled 

"No. No way." Harvey stated firmly, rearranging Mike again. The energetic blond was hauling himself onto Harvey's shoulder. "Hey, stay still or I'm putting you on the floor."

"I wanna be on the floor!"

"Yeah, well-" 

"Harvey." Donna said urgently "You need to go, just drop him off at Louis' office--"

"He almost blinded Mike the last time he was with him!"

"Isn't Louis the one who brought me cake?" Mike stopped struggling, looking around interestedly. Harvey's shoulders slumped in defeat. He nodded sombrely, turning towards Louis' office

"I swear to God, if he hurts him..." he shook his head, before brushing Mike's floppy hair out of his eyes "Mike, Louis is gonna look after you, okay?" Mike shrugged, and Harvey frowned "Mike- be careful with him, okay? He means well...but he's a buffoon." 

"'Foon." Mike echoed quietly, giggling at the word. 

"Right." Harvey rolled his eyes, knocking on Louis door, where Donna was already, explaining the situation, Harvey knelt down, setting and placing his hands on Mike's shoulder "You be careful, alright?"

"M'kay," Mike leaned forward and kissed Harvey's nose "Love you, Daddy,"

"Mike-" Harvey cradled his face "Be. Careful." Mike nodded, and Harvey hugged him, his hand span reached across the whole of Mike's back. "Love you," He threw a longing look at Mike, and glared at Louis, before rushing down the corridor with Donna. 

"Hi Louis," Mike waved, Louis stared at him, and Mike frowned "You okay? I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Louis let out a wave of relief, and he smiled brightly "Come on in, Mike," he gestured to the sofa, Mike noted that it was white and soft compared to Harvey's black leather one. He crawled onto it, mindful of his shoes. "So...what do you do for fun?"

"I read." 

"What do you read?"

"Anything. I also like Jenga."

"Well look at that," Louis grinned "I love Jenga. Want to play?"

And play they did. Mike laughed loudly, Louis was cool. "I like you," Mike grinned, as he and Louis lay on their stomachs "My daddy only plays Jenga when we're at home." He pushes at a piece in the middle, taking it out carefully, eyebrows scrunched together, so the tower didn't fall. Louis couldn't help the flutter of glee. He always liked beating Harvey. It didn't matter at what. And it was rare that a child...actually liked him. "You can come to my birthday party in 2 months." Mike offered, and Louis laughed, nodding "I want a bouncy castle."

"M-Mr Litt," Came a voice from the doorway, and Louis groaned to see Harold there, in all his fumbling glory, he was red faced, and holding a cup in his hand "I-it's your fruit smoothie you wanted-"

"Just give it to me." Louis growled and Harold ran in, almost knocking over the Jenga tower and whimpering his apologies, Mike laughed under his breath. Harold reminded him of an even clumsier Chaplin. Louis looked at Mike thoughtfully "Hey Mike, does Har-your father ever let you drink smoothies?"

"No," Mike frowned "I drink fruit shoot." 

Louis smirked "Well that's disgusting and rots your teeth. This, is made with fresh fruit, here, try it," he offered it to the little boy, who had to hold the cup in both hands, he took a sip, and handed it back, swallowing cautiously. Mike frowned

"It tastes funny." He murmured, and then he fell backwards, and started seizing. 

"Oh my god!" Harold screamed, jumping on the spot "You killed him! I-I knew it the first time! You were trying to kill him-"

"Okay!" Louis moved around, knocking over the tower, and holding Mike's shoulders down to stop the thrashing "What the hell was in that smoothie?!"

"Fruit!" Harold screamed "Exactly what you told me to put in it! Oh my god- we're going to jail! We killed a child!"

Louis was struggling to think clearly, there was a thrashing 5 year old under his arms, and Harold dropped down beside him, smoothing Mike's hair out of his face with jittery hands that Louis slapped away "That's not helping you idiot!"

"What do you want me to do-"

"Oh my god." Katrina whispered from the doorway, and both men spun to see her. She rubbed her temples "Harvey left you with him for 15 minutes Louis, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know!" Louis cried "He drank some smoothie and now-" Katrina pushed them both out of the way, in all her elegant beauty, pulling out an Epipen from her pocket, and pushing it into the little boy's chest. A moment passed, and the seizing stopped. The stunning woman collected Mike in her arms, sliding the Epipen into her pocket. 

"Allergy." She noted "What else?" Louis and Harold stared at her, before Louis turned on Harold, hurling insults, while Harold meekly tried to defend himself. 

...  
...  
...

"Katrina?" Harvey rushed back into his office, he'd heard everything. Jesus Christ. Louis was a piece of work. Harvey knows he didn't mean it, but how could someone be so unlucky? Harvey didn't even wanna be there if Louis ever had children, they probably wouldn't make it past the first year before social services turned up. He paused when he saw Katrina sitting pristinely on the black sofa. She and Mike looked- like something out a magazine. A vision. Her long blonde hair was over one shoulder and Mike as plaiting it carefully, he was all cleaned up, and his hair had been combed. They almost looked related. The same hair, same pale skin, same pristine look. But Katrina's eyes were slightly too dark. Still, it struck Harvey how...how right it looked. "Thank you," 

Katrina shrugged, "He's cute. I don't mind cute kids."

"You're really pretty," Mike grinned, continuing the long plait. Harvey came closer, and examined his son without pulling him away 

"You okay buddy? Chest hurt? Any part ache?"

"Nope,"

"You sure?"

Mike paused, trying to feel, but then shook his head again, throwing his father a lopsided smile, he held out Katrina's lock of plaited hair "Feel how soft it is!" Harvey shot Katrina an apologetic look, but she remained stoic, he brushed his fingertips over it, nodding. And Mike giggled "Her hair's almost the same colour as mine,"

That's because Lindsey had been Katrina's older sister.

Katrina swallowed thickly, gently pulling Mike's hands out from her hair, she smoothed down her dress "Next time, you should give an allergy list to whoever's looking after him. I only realised because Lindsey was allergic to Kiwi."

Harvey nodded, watching as she strode to the door "Katrina," he said softly "You're more than welcome to....spend more time with him-"

"No thanks." She said shortly, and then softened "I'm sorry. It's just...hard to look at him, you know?"

"Bye Auntie," Mike whispered, waving, Katrina nodded, swallowing thickly, before leaving. Mike turned to Harvey "She kinda looks like mommy, right?"

"Of course she does."

"Because they were sisters." Mike fills in, he looks around "Will I ever have a brother or a sister?"

That hurts Harvey's heart. "No, buddy," he says truthfully "Just you. Just you and me." Harvey shakes his head in wonder, he loves Mike so much it hurts, and it's funny because the one thing in his life he tries to protect more than anything, is the thing that keeps getting hurt. Damn Louis. 

"Can we get a puppy?" 

"Ah, you're too much like a puppy now," Harvey ruffles his hair "But we'll see."

It's enough for Mike, who laughs like he's been promised the entire world. Which honestly- Harvey would try to get for him if he wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda understand where Katrina's coming from....  
> x


	5. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's what goddamn loyalty

Harvey unlocked the door to his apartment, and groaned when he saw Trevor, sitting on the sofa with Mike, as they both laughed at whatever irritating cartoon was on. Jenny was in the kitchen, washing up the last of the dishes. Harvey shrugged off his coat, heading in, and smiling when she handed him his regular coffee. "Sorry," she murmured "Trevor's mom went haywire, he needed a place to stay, so I told the teacher he could stay here for the night." Harvey nodded, rubbing his temples. Trevor's parents were always doing something weird. 

"What about Neal?" Harvey asked, referencing Mike's other best friend. Neal Caffrey, Harvey didn't like him much either, but he preferred Neal to Trevor.

"Neal doesn't like Trevor," Jenny reminded quietly, grinning "Trevor and Neal tolerate each other because they like Mike, remember?" She chuckled "But then, who doesn't like Mike?" Harvey tipped his cup in acknowledgment. "Alright," Jenny hung up the dishtowel "They've eaten, washed, Mike's done his homework- Trevor wouldn't, and everything's fine," she beamed at him. 

Harvey sighed. He didn't know what he'd do without her. "Thanks Jenny, you're a saint," 

"It's not a problem," she shrugged "Mike's a saint, this apartment is awesome, and there's hardly ever anything for me to tidy up. And you pay me larger than life," she laughed again "Have a good night, Mr Specter," she shrugged on her jacket "By boys!"

Mike turned, "Bye Jenny!" And Trevor grunted in her direction. Jenny waved, and ducked out. Mike spotted Harvey then, and beamed, standing up on the sofa, arms outstretched for a hug. "Daddy!"

"Mikey," Trevor nudged him "That's lame."

Mike ignored him, arms still held out for a hug, and Harvey crossed the room in three large steps scooping up his blond haired bundle of joy and hugging him tightly. "Hey buddy," he laughed "You two having a sleepover?" Harvey asked, arranging Mike on his hip. Trevor looked up. Trevor could be a nice kid, he had dark shaggy brown hair and brown eyes to match, but he had a short attention span, and a knack for ignoring people. 

Mike rubbed his chin, nodding "We're gonna play pirates."

"I'm the pirate." Trevor corrected "You're the crew."

"'Mkay," Mike nodded easily, turning to Harvey "I'm the crew." Harvey resisted the urge to yell at Trevor. Bossing his kid around. But he didn't have any basis. So he kissed Mike's cheek, arching an eyebrow at the orange paint on Mike's forehead. "Sorry, I was painting a orange in school."

"An orange?"

"Yeah, Trevor painted a pear. But it looked my like an Ostrich."

"They ran out of green," Trevor pouted.

...  
...  
...

Harvey heard the clatter from his home office, he flicked on the monitor on his laptop, which showed the living room to see Trevor and Mike staring at the smashed vase. He rolled his eyes. "Trevor!" Mike hissed, the microphone picking up his quiet voice as Harvey watched, amused "What did you do?"

"It was an accident, Mikey!" Trevor crossed his heart "I swear! Oh- I'm gonna get in so much trouble! We have to hide it-"

"No!" Mike gripped his hands "Can't touch broken stuff, you could cut yourself!"

"What are we gonna do?" Trevor groaned, but then looked up, brown eyes glinting "Or...you could take the fall for me? Your dad would only get a bit angry at you, he'd get really angry at me!"

Mike bit his lip, and Harvey's eyes widened. Was Mike actually considering that?! "But it's gonna be my birthday soon! What if he takes away my bouncy castle?" Harvey sighed, he could be harsh, but he wasn't cruel. 

"Mikey, he'll never let me come over again! He might not let me play with you! You have to, come on," he nudged Mike "We're best friends. Best friends protect each other."

Mike nodded, biting his lip "Okay, okay," he nodded "I'll go tell him now." And Mike scampered from view on the screen. Harvey closed his laptop, and waited for the pitter-patter of feet. Mike appeared, "Hi Daddy," he waved 

"What's wrong?"

"I uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck "Accidentmally-"

"Accidently."

"A-accidently, I knocked over the glass vase, and it smashed- and I'm really sorry," he hung his head, and Harvey's shoulders slumped

"It's okay, Mike," he said gently "It was an accident, and you told me immediately after it happened." He paused "Hey Mike...is Trevor your best friend?"

"My bestest friend."

"And...it wasn't him who dropped the vase?"

Mike stiffened, biting his bottom lip- it was his tell. Bless him. He'd grow out of it. "No, it was me."

Harvey half smiled "Why is Trevor your best friend, Mike?"

Mike smiled brilliantly "Because he plays we me at lunch time, and we're in the same colour group, and we sit next to each other in assembly," he stepped forward "And he always give me one of his oreos, an-and sometimes," he was talking quickly, in a gush to sell everything brilliant about Trevor "When we have to go into teams, the other kids don't pick me, but Trevor always picks me first. Always." Damn the kid, Mike only saw the best in people. Probably why he liked Louis. 

"Why don't the other kids pick you?"

Mike shrugged "I think they get scared of my head," he tapped his forehead "But Trevor and Neal don't mind. They think it's cool. I can...r-re..." he frowned "Recite, them their favourite books."

Harvey nodded "You're a good boy," he sighed, standing "I'll go clean up the glass that you dropped. And that Trevor had nothing to do with." Mike nodded, biting his lip. And among the mixed emotions that Harvey was feeling, pride was one of them, because;

That's what goddamn loyalty is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts  
> x


	6. Past Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> promiscuity is not the same as replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Laura!

Harvey wondered briefly that if Lindsey had lived, would they have moved out of this apartment?

Probably.

But as it were, they hadn't. So it goes. The apartment's just the same as it was, except now, the large guest bedroom is Mike's, now the sleek fridge is covered in Mike's certificates, and Mike's drawing. Now the fridge is crammed full of proper meals, and one of the kitchen drawers if full of only chocolates. Now, there are stools with steps around the counter, so that Mike can climb up. There are child proof bars around the balcony, and the place is clean and pristine, all aside from the books and shoes that Mike leaves scattered around sometimes. Harvey doesn't even remember buying him so many shoes. Donna. 

Mike's asleep now, and Harvey admires the stars while sipping scotch and listening to the dulcet sounds of Louis Armstrong. Mike didn't like jazz, but Harvey was insistent that it would grow on him. 

When the door bell rang. 

He frowned, heading over to the door and setting down his drink. His eyes widened when he saw her. 

Jacqueline.

A woman from Harvey's long forgotten promiscuous days, the woman was from England, with beautiful brown locks, and whenever she was in town, it was tradition to come down and visit Harvey. But he hadn't seen her in...7 years...

"Harvey," she cooed, stepping in, dressed in a short, silver, glittering dress "Glad to see you haven't changed," she batted her long eyelashes and pursed her glossy pink lips, sliding her hands onto Harvey's shoulders.

Harvey. Who was frozen. As Jacqueline kissed down his neck he marvelled at how long it had been since a woman had touched him intimately. Jacqueline was only here for casual sex, god it had been so many years- would it be such a bad thing if-

"Daddy?" came a sleep ridden, shocked voice, and the two adults spun around to see Mike, still wrapped up in his blanket, matching sky blue pyjamas, and his hair matted down on one side. He looked up at the barely dressed woman "Who's that?"

"Mike-" Harvey couldn't breath "Buddy, go back to bed-"

Mike took a wobbly step backwards, eyes filling with tears "Why is she here?" His eyes dropped to Harvey's hand tight around the woman's waist. He hadn't seen his father do that to a woman ever- only in the pictures with his mommy. And then he saw the lipstick on his daddy's neck, and he wipes his eyes "What about mommy?"

"Mommy?" Jacqueline turned to Harvey with wide eyes "This is your son?!"

"It's been 7 years!" Harvey explained "The rest of the world grows up-"

"You were going to cheat on your wife?!"

"No." Harvey looked down "She passed away 5 years ago," 

"Oh." That seemed to appease Jacqueline somewhat, but she was still examining Mike, who had tears welling up. She stepped forward, smiling a little "Hey, Mike, right?" Mike took another step back, and went to glare at Harvey.

"Why are you trying to replace Mommy?" he asked, and Harvey had to close his eyes 

"Mike, it's not like that- I just..." Harvey couldn't find the words, where had his nice relaxing evening gone? "Go to bed, Mike." He said firmly, and his heart crumbled as Mike listened to him immediately, turning and going to his room. Mike never listened to him immediately, he questioned everything, now, it seemed as though he couldn't wait to get way from Harvey. "Jacqueline," he whispered, shaking his head "You should go."

She smiled softly "And here I thought you'd never changed. 7 years and you're in the same apartment, with the same suits, the same hair and the same records. But you've changed," she nodded "Sweet kid." And with that, Jacqueline, and her short dress, sauntered out. Harvey stood there for a second, before going to Mike's room, it wasn't locked, so that was something. And there, so tiny in that double bed, was his little boy. 

He was already asleep. 

Harvey knew he'd have to explain in the morning, and he knew Mike wouldn't hug him goodbye, he never did when he was angry, but he knew they'd get through it. Harvey briefly wondered if he'd ever be intimate with a woman ever again. He knew Lindsey wouldn't mind, she knew who Harvey was, and loved him in spite of it. But Harvey couldn't do it to Mike. 

"Lindsey," he murmured, leaning against the balcony windows, his forehead cooling against the glass "What the hell do I do?"

The stars offered on guidance, but they twinkled despite the polluted city light.


	7. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk v Spock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by thesocialwolves

"So?" Harvey asked eagerly, eyebrows raised as he appraised his little boy. Mike shifted on the sofa as the end credits to Star Trek rolled on the screen. "What did you think?"

"I liked it," Mike nodded, biting the ear of his teddy. Harvey let out a sigh of relief 

"Yeah? Captain Kirk is totally the man."

"What?" Mike shook his head "No, I like Spock."

"What?"

"Yeah," he nodded "He's classic, and he's got the Vulcan Nerve Pinch. Captain Kirk seems...over eager..."

"Captain Kirk always gets the ladies. Plus, he's got Captain in his name." 

"Silly Daddy," Mike laughed, scampering over to his father and collapsing across his lap, Harvey picked him up, readjusting him. "If they had a fight, Spock would win." 

Harvey winced. "Well...that has happened once. And yes, Kirk did lose, and Spock became captain, but that was only because he was infected! The alien mating ritual had-"

"La! La! La!" Mike cried "Spock won!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, collecting the energetic bundle in his arms "Yeah yeah, see how you feel about that, when he watch the entire second season."

"What about my homework?"

"Homework can wait."

Mike grinned, snuggling up beside his father and cushioning his head in the crook of his elbow. "Captain Kirk's okay too..."

Harvey beamed "Yeah?"

"Yeah."


	8. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey forgets

The first time Harvey brought Mike to the office, the kid had just turned 5. 

Harvey had to put on a safety lead, wrapped around Mike's shoulders and torso, he was dressed in tiny jeans and a sky blue button up shirt, with short sleeves. The lead was wrapped around Harvey's wrist, and it felt like having a puppy. Mike just wanted to look at everything.

Everything.

So much energy it was unreal, he was peering at desks, and trying to run down corridors, he'd veered left, trying to see into Rachel's office, but was unable to move, at the end of his leash. "Mike," Harvey sighed "This way."

"I wanna go in there," Mike pouted, trying to take another step, but his feet just slid across the carpeted floor, he pulled at the restraints, before an idea occurred. He looked down, and his intelligent mind, and stubby little fingers, unclasped the safety lead, and sprinted away. Harvey groaned. Of course, Mike was the only kid on the planet who knew how to wriggle out of any situation. He walked briskly down the corridor, to see Rachel gushing over Mike was though he were the most adorable thing in the universe. Mike was giggling happily under the attention, as Rachel held a gold chain above his head and he lifted his hands, laughing in delight to reach it.

"He's not a cat," Harvey sighed, stepping in, Rachel smirked

"He's not a dog either," she said pointedly, gesturing to the lead in Harvey's hand. She carded her fingers through Mike's spikey hair. "I'm surprised its not all slicked back." She murmured thoughtfully, but then smiled "He looks like you. It's not obvious, but it's there. The shape of his nose," she ran a finger down Mike's nose, and he caught the golden chain, feeling the expensive jewellery float between his fingers. He gave it an experimental bite, but recoiled at the taste, and decided to instead, admire the way it glimmered in the light. "I can't believe I haven't seen him in 5 years." She shot Harvey an accusing look "You should have brought him sooner."

"Daddy wears a vest," Mike whispered to Rachel, as though it were some great secret, and Harvey rolled his eyes. The kid was terrible with secrets. 

"Mike, come on," Harvey said firmly, nodding his head in the direction of his office "Let's go."

"But Daddy," Mike pouted, "Rachel." Rachel laughed and hugged Mike tightly

"He's just the cutest thing in the whole universe!"

"Yeah, yeah," Harvey sighed "Michael. Come on." His voice was firm, but Mike stayed where he was. "That's it," Harvey shrugged "5 minutes on the naughty step."

Mike looked up suddenly with wide eyes, and he jumped off the desk, leaving the golden chain behind and wrapping his arms around Harvey's leg, burying his face into his knee "No!" He cried, tears welling up in his eyes "Sorry! 'm sorry Daddy!" And he sounded so genuine and so scared that Rachel shot Harvey a desperate look, Harvey struggled for a moment before shaking his head. 

"5 minutes. Come on, my office."

Mike stepped back, arms outstretched "Carry me?" He pleaded, fingers wiggling "Pleeeeease Daddy?"

"No. Because you disobeyed me." And he turned away, Mike wiped his eyes but followed obediently, and didn't get to look around Harvey's office, before he was being placed on the naughty step that Harvey had placed there. He hadn't expected Mike to need it on his very first visit. As soon as he sat Mike down on it, Mike got up, eager to look around, but Harvey sat at his desk, and said warningly "Sit back on the step, or I'll make it 10 minutes."

"I wanna see-"

"Mike. Last chance. Sit down." 

Mike just stuck his tongue out. 

"Right, 15 minutes," He stood, lifting Mike up under his shoulders, and sat him on the step "No talking. No moving." He ordered, when he saw Jessica beckoning him outside, he left swiftly, making sure Mike was on the step. 

...  
...  
...

He was back 2 hours later.

And he cursed himself to hell when he realised.

Mike was slumped over in the stool, hiccupping very quietly to himself. "Mike," Harvey cried, crossing the room in two seconds, and scooping up his little boy in his arms "I'm so sorry-"

Mike shoved out of Harvey's grip, pushing him away with childlike force, his eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks flushed. Harvey's heart broke as he realised he'd left his son crying for 2 hours. Mike hugged himself, hot tears still sliding down his face. 

"Mike, I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"About me?" Mike whispered, so quietly Harvey could barely hear it. "You forgot about me, daddy," he said quietly, rubs his own arms "I just wanna read, please," and he jumps onto the sofa, and picks up a novel. Harvey can't move. He can't breathe. All he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and the repetitive scream in his head of how he's the worst father in the entire universe. It's true. He forgot. He forgot about his son. Christ, how many kids did he have? That he could forget? There was no excuse. He wanted to punch himself in the face. 

"Mike, baby, I'm s-"

"I'm not coming first," Mike whispers, not looking up from his book, and he speaks with wisdom beyond his years "I'll never come first daddy, 'sokay," he nodded, sniffling "Can I read please?"

"Mike-"

"Harvey?" Donna frowns as she steps in, unsure of what to do. Harvey looks like he's about to cry, and Mike looked tired. He looked incredibly tired. "What's wrong?"

"Donna, I-" Harvey can't breath, he's choking on air, and falls to his knees, Donna's beside him in an instant, calming him down, telling him to copy her breaths, and it works, "Donna, I forgot," Harvey whispers, and it hurts to say it out loud "I forgot about him, I left him sat there, for two hours- two hours-" 

"Harvey," Donna doesn't know what to do. Torn between comforting Harvey, and ripping him a new one. She takes Harvey's shoulders "It's okay," she decides "We all make mistakes," And damn. She knows how hard this has been on him. How hard everything has been. And the miracle of Mike's birth over the tragedy of Lindsey's death breaks the scales of life, and it's gotta be hard. It's gotta be so damn hard for one of the most brilliant men she's ever met. "Harvey, it's okay." Harvey holds onto her like she's a lifeline, the only stable thing in his life, and he cries. He cries, and he cries. 

...  
...  
...

When they get home, Mike goes to his room, and the door slams with a resounding slam. Harvey sits at the kitchen counter, mulling. 

It's silent, and quiet for a very long time.

When Mike's door opens, and he toddles out, already in his pyjamas, Harvey can bet he hasn't brushed his teeth. Mike hate brushing his teeth. His little boy clambers onto the kitchen stool, sitting there almost shyly. "Daddy?" He murmurs "I'm hungry."

Harvey fights a smile, and nods "Something hot or not?"

"Um..." Mike frowns as though it's an incredibly important decision "Can I have a...a sandwich with no crust and salmon and...and salt and vinegar crisps?"

"Sounds disgusting, but sure." Harvey teased gently, and in less than three minutes later, a fancy square plate was being pushed towards Mike, a monstrous sandwich, with no crusts. Mike frowns

"You forgot to cut it into triangles." He points out. Harvey smiles slightly

"Sorry bud," he murmurs, cutting it into four. Mike shrugged, taking one in his tiny hands 

"I still love you," he grins lopsidedly up at Harvey, who's heart unclenches slightly. 

"Mike," he whispers "You are never second best."

Mike chews the moist, but crunchy sandwich, relishing the taste. "I never forget you." Mike murmurs "You're the most important and bestest person in the whole world to me." He takes another large bite. Harvey leaned across, thumb under Mike's chin, tilting it up. 

"Mike, if you wanted me to, I would quit my job tomorrow. I would never stop holding your hand." 

Mike frowned "But you love your job."

"Who do I love more?"

Mike beams, offering Harvey a corner of the sandwich "Me!"

Harvey eyes the disgusting quarter in distaste, but it doesn't stop him from taking the sandwich from Mike and taking a bite. 

Huh. 

It's actually not bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I seem only capable of writing ones where Harvey hurts Mike.
> 
> I'll do better  
> x


	9. In Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is poorly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Louise

"Hey," Harvey whispered, shaking Mike's shoulders "Hey buddy, wake up," Mike sniffled, blinking wearily 

"Huh?"

"You were coughing in your sleep, kiddo," he says quietly, holding up a glass of effervescing water, he helps Mike sit up, the bedside lamp casting a warm golden glow into Mike's bedroom. Mike coughs again, and takes the glass with both hands, taking a small sip and making a face at the taste. "Uh uh," Harvey warns "You have to finish it,"

"But Daddy," Mike sniffles "It's blah."

"Well yes, it might be 'blah', but you're sick." Harvey said patiently, and rubbed Mike's back, frowning at how warm his little boy was, but Mike finished the water, nose scrunching up, he lay back down, but when Harvey made to leave, he reached out and grabbed his thumb

"Daddy," he whined "Don't go."

"Mike," Harvey sighed "Buddy, come on-"

"Pleeeease..." Mike coughed again "I don't feel good," Harvey sighed, but there was no way he was going to say no to that, so he got under the covers with his little boy, who curled up beside him, so incredibly small and fragile- and damn. He was so warm, Harvey smoothed the blond spikes out of his forehead, making a note to get Donna to bring over some of that magic soup tomorrow. "Hey Daddy," Mike whispered, eyes still closed "We're best friends."

"Too right." Harvey smiled to himself 

"You're my bestest friend. Am I yours?"

"You're my best bestest friend." Harvey murmured "I love you," 

Mike giggled "Good."

...  
...  
...

"You're not going to school today," Harvey said firmly, pulling the thermometer out of Mike's mouth, he secretly admired Mike's protest

"But me and Neal are pa-"

"No buts." Harvey ruffled his hair "You know, most kids would be thrilled at a day of ice cream and cartoons with their Auntie Donna."

"Wait," Mike pouted, arms up as signal for Harvey to carry him, he lifted his little boy up "You're not gonna stay with me?" he pouted, eyes large and wide and so incredibly blue. His fists curled around Harvey's collar, bottom lip wobbling as tears threatened to spill.

"Sorry buddy, I wish I could," he kissed Mike's forehead "You can have fun without me."

"No," Mike protested, snuggling his face into the crook of Harvey's neck "Can't have no fun without Daddy."

Harvey groaned "You're trying to get me fired, aren't you?" he muttered, texting Donna to cancel his appointments for the day, reschedule a meeting and not come over. She replied with a text saying she'd done all of those things as soon as she knew Mike was sick. And then she called him a softie. Harvey rolled his eyes, watching as Mike climbed down him and ran to the freezer, tugging it open with all of his strength and pulling out two ice lollies before he scampered to the sofa, looking up at Harvey expectantly. The slick lawyer rolled his eyes "You're damn lucky I'm as great as I am, or I'd be fired for pulling a stunt like this," and he flicked on the tv, sitting beside Mike and taking an ice lolly. 

Mike gave his ice lolly to Harvey "I can't open it, Daddy," he whined. 

Harvey chuckled "You can never open any wrapping for sweets. You're insane." But he tugged off the packaging, and Mike gripped it happily

"I don't need too, you can open it for me." 

"You could always use scissors."

"You banned me from using scissors."

"That's because last time you nearly cut your own finger off."

Mike nodding, licking away "Mrs Henderson says I'm not very good with scissors." 

Harvey couldn't help his laugh, as he wrapped his arm around Mike, eating his own ice cream "Look at that," he whispered, pointing at the screen "What is Patrick doing?"

Mike laughed in delight, kicking his feet "Can I be sick again tomorrow?"

Well, tomorrow was Saturday so "Sure buddy," He laughed "And you won't even have to drink any of that 'blah' medicine."


	10. Two Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cycling

Harvey liked sports. 

Baseball, basketball, football, pool, golf, running, jogging, hell, exercise. He liked being fit and active. And he loved Mike, with all of his heart and more, with his entire being, not just his heart, but his son rejected all of those. 

"I don't know why," Harvey sighed, squeezing an incredibly soft stress ball "He has like...no reflexes." He's sitting at his desk, and Donna is perched on the edge, sipping her coffee. The feisty red head smirked into her mug

"I'm sure you're wrong."

Harvey pointedly spins in his chair, and Donna shifts too, so they both can see Mike, who's sitting cross legged on the floor, a large book splayed in his lap. "Hey Mike," Harvey calls "Think fast!" And he throws the soft ball to Mike, the blond looks up, sees the ball flying towards him and does...nothing. It bops him on the head, and rolls away. The 5 year old frowned, spiking his blond hair the way he likes it again

"I always think fast, Daddy," he points out, waving with boyish glee as though Harvey was just seeing him, and he returns to his book. Harvey's eye rolling is contrasted with a fond smile. Donna grins 

"He's got you there, Harvey,"

"I just want him to get into exercise, something...mildly athletic. Hell, I'd even take the badminton team." Harvey rubs his temples "I mean, Christ...he's more than I could ever hope with academic wise, and he's only 5! But...I don't want him to grow up, unable to protect himself. Even if it is just to get the muscles so he can run away."

"Trust me, Harvey," Donna says, not unkindly "Your boy will always be running away. He's too kind to hit a fly."

"I know," Harvey grumbles, but hearing Donna say 'your boy' fills him with pride needlessly. "Any genius plans? You're normally full of them, right?"

Donna smirks again "Cycling." She says simply. Harvey stared at her, before realising she was serious, and almost spluttering. Because Harvey Specter never spluttered. 

"Donna! The kid has no sense of balance! Mike!" He calls, and his son looks up "Stand up for Daddy, and stand on one leg." Mike stands, grinning, and hops on one foot. He manages three seconds, before he topples over, giggling in delight, rolling about on the floor and Donna laughs. "See that? Put him on a bike and he'll kill himself."

"Just try." Donna insists with a knowing nod. 

...  
...  
...

It's a Dennis the Mennis Bike with stabilisers, and Mike adores it. Harvey's taken them to a large park, away from the road, and so far, he can't see anyway for Mike to kill himself, but his boy is always coming up with new ways. Harvey watches, hovering nearby, as Mike pedals slowly, uncertainly and then...well. "Well look at that," Harvey murmurs with a grin, watching Mike cycle, he's a natural. Mike does a large circle, coming back to his father grinning "Will you take off those wheels?" Mike asks, pointing to the stabilisers up through the large red helmet Harvey has literally bolted to his head. Harvey bites his lip

"I'm not sure buddy, they're for balance-"

"They're slowing me down!" Mike whines. 

Harvey sighs. Mike's small, it's not as though he'll be falling from a huge height, he unscrews the stabilisers, and watches with poorly hidden pride as Mike grasps it immediately. He cycles beautifully, turning and swerving, and even hovering on the back wheel for sometime before Harvey freaks out. 

...  
...  
...

It's a new workout routine.

Harvey goes back to jogging every morning, except this time, Mike is cycling just in front of him, laughter tinkling as he calls for Harvey to keep up.

And if Harvey comes to work with traces of a fond, amused, and delighted smile on his face, Donna tries to hide her smug smirk.

She's more of the silent hero type, anyway.


	11. Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike loves his Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Laura!

"Hey Daddy," Mike asked, from his position on Harvey's hip, as the slick lawyer stood in the elevator "Do you love Panda?"

"'Course I do," Harvey murmured, eyes on his blackberry. Panda was Mike's favourite stuffed toy, it was about half the size of the 5 year old blond, and Mike loved it to no end. He was currently biting the ear, soft black fur tickling his nose. 

"Panda loves you too," Mike giggled, shifting in Harvey's strong grip

"That's good," Harvey rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on Mike as he walked through the bullpen. The associates looked up and waved hello to Mike, who waved back excitedly. "Sure," Harvey sighed when he got to Donna "If I didn't know better, I'd say the associates liked Mike here more than me." 

"No way," Donna fake gasped "That could never ever happen!" She ruffled Mike's hair, "Aw, look at Panda,"

Mike nuzzled his face into the soft fur "Daddy said he loved Panda," Mike announced happily, Harvey winced, looking around to make sure no one heard, and Donna smirked knowingly. Harvey gave her a pointed look to drop it, and then walked into his office, closing the door, and lowering Mike to the ground. Mike ran straight for Harvey's chair, and hauled himself up using both hands, and spinning with delight. "Hey Daddy! I'm you!" He set Panda on his lap and pretended to type on the laptop with a serious look on his face. "Oh wait..." Mike looked around, and picked up a comb, swiping it backwards through his hair, trying to make his spikes slick down "Now I'm you!"

"Aw, trust me kiddo," Harvey ruffled Mike's hair, bringing back the signature blond spikes "It's much better to be you." 

Mike pouted, but hugged his Panda, when Louis burst into the office. The bald man sighed upon seeing Mike. Only bad things happened when he was with the little boy. "Harvey-"

"Ah, Louis," Harvey beamed, one hand resting protectively on the back of Mike's neck "Here to try and ruin my life again?"

"Very funny, Harvey. Let me just tell you that everything that's happened between me and Mike, has been completely insane. Like...it's not my fault! Fate is obviously trying to get me to kill your son!" Mike looked up curiously at the word kill and Harvey glared at Louis, Harvey brushed some hair behind Mike's ear and Louis sighed "I'm sorry about everything Harvey. But me and your kid together, we're a jinx. Everything that could go wrong goes wrong!"

Harvey sighed "No Louis, you're right. It's not your fault, not really." Harvey felt bad, Louis didn't have any children of his own, but just about everyone knew that the only thing Louis wanted more than a senior partner position, was a family. Stupid Sheila. He looked around "Hey, how about...you take Mike out for some ice cream? The park is 5 minutes from here, I know nothing bad can happen. At least...probably not." In all honesty, he wasn't too sure. But Louis was trying, and Mike was smart.

Louis looked ecstatic at this chance to prove himself "What do you say about that Mike? Me, you, ice cream? Sounds like a recipe for success."

"R-recipe?" Mike didn't like the taste of the word on his tongue and he looked at his father worriedly, Harvey smoothed a thumb over Mike's soft cheek. 

"Wanna go for ice cream with Uncle Louis? You can even take Panda." Mike hugged his Panda tightly, and nodded, eyes glittering. Harvey hoisted him up, and held him out for Louis. The other man spluttered

"What?! He can walk!"

"Yeah," Harvey shrugged "He can also be carried."

"I want a piggy back!" Mike exclaimed happily, and Louis frowned 

"How about I put you on my shoulders instead? I don't wanna ruin by suit." So he turned around, and Mike was placed on his shoulders, he leaned forward, placing Panda on Louis' head, and the lawyer, held his legs tightly. "Oh, I don't know how safe this is," Louis frowned 

"Relax." Harvey soothed in his best closer voice "He's use to doing it with me all the time."

"Yeah, but you have hair for him to hold onto..." Louis held Mike's legs tightly, walking slowly towards the door "Mike give me one of your hands." Mike frowned, but leaned a hand down for Louis to hold, and Mike got the hint, he leaned forward, resting his chest on Louis' head giggling in delight at the hairless surface. Harvey chuckled.

...  
...  
...

THREE HOURS LATER

Harvey slid his phone into his pocket, opening his door to his office, and froze. There was Mike sat in the middle of his office with...hundreds. Literally hundreds of stuffed toys all around him, from giant pink teddy bears, to fluffy little golden giraffes. He was sat on the lap of a large grey stuffed elephant, Harvey's office looked like a child's dream. And then Gregory slid past Harvey, holding an orange monkey, looking awkward, but still incredibly caring. He knelt beside Mike, amidst the toys, and held out the monkey. "Hey, Mikey," he said softly, "Uh...I uh...got this for you, I know it's not like Panda, but it's...still a pretty cool monkey, huh?"

Mike sniffled, looking up, "I-it's an Orang-utan," he took the soft money "T-thank you," 

"You don't have to thank me, kid," Gregory said softly, unsure how to react when the little boy hugged him, he wrapped an arm around him "Anyway, Harold wanted me to ask if you liked the bunny he got you?" Mike nodded, pointing over there to where an adorable stuffed whit bunny was sitting. Mike was in an ocean of adorable toys. "Louis is pretty sorry too, you know,"

"I know," Mike said quietly, hugging the monkey, and Gregory stood, swallowing thickly, nodding at Harvey and ducking out. Harvey stood there, slightly shell shocked.

"Uh...Mike?" he asked, Mike looked up, noticing him, and Harvey was struck by the blotchy red of Mike's face, the red rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks. "Oh buddy, what happened?" He crossed the room quickly, careful not to trip on one of the hundreds of toys 

"I-I asked U-Uncle L-Louis to look after Panda, b-but he lost him." He sniffed hard, but then managed a watery smile "B-But everyone brought me a new toy."

Ah. That explained the hundreds of animals. That was actually...amazingly touching. Harvey stood. God...everyone really did like Mike. Even Gregory. "I'm gonna go talk to Louis, okay buddy? Then we'll take all these toys and go home?"

"M'kay," Mike rubbed his eyes, lying back on a cushion of toys. Harvey ducked out, only to see Kyle and Jessica holding a toy tiger and a toy sheep. He rolled his eyes, pointing to his office before striding to Louis' office, only to be stopped short when Louis ran through the bullpen, nearly crashing into Harvey, breathing heavily, holding a toy panda in his arms.

"I- f-found him!" He heaved, doubling over as he fought for breath "L-left him on bench- had to pay woman to give it back- stupid woman-"

"Louis," Harvey fought a smile, nodding, as he slid his hands into his pockets "You suck with kids. But at the same time..." he gestured to the Panda "You're kinda awesome." He wanted to be angry at Louis, angry at making his little boy cry, because nothing made Harvey angrier than seeing Mike cry, but Louis was there, holding the damn panda, looking so guilty and so breathless, and so excited and anxious that Harvey would wait till Monday to kick his ass. "Go to him," 

...  
...  
...

"Well," Harvey remarked, looking around Mike's room "You're never gonna run out of toys now, are you kiddo?" Mike was sat in his bed reading, Panda tucked under his arm, 20 other stuffed toys taking up his bed, and the rest all standing in a line around his room, obviously arranged, it looked good, Mike was good at designing stuff. They lined the bottom of the wall, and it looked like a messed up safari, because there was a sheep standing right next to a lion, and okay, maybe Mike wasn't that good at designing. 

"Come Daddy," Mike grinned, patting the spot in front of him "Read to me!"

Harvey laughed, pushing off the wall "Well, only because you asked so nicely."

"Please!"

Harvey chuckled, and found a spot on the bed, pulling Mike between his legs, with Panda, and he read aloud. Obviously the book was about a girl going on a safari. Mike traced the words with his fingers, prodding at the painted pictures and asking questions about the habits of the animals, some of which Harvey had to guess at. But all in all, they both went to bed, snoring like lions...or whatever animals that snore.


	12. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't trust or like.

"Christ, you're not going out like that are you?" Harvey asked from the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee on the Saturday morning, he was going to meet a client, so his hair was slicked, with a three piece grey suit, new from Renee. 

His 16 year old paused from his bedroom doorway, looking down at himself "Uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I was gonna put on shoes?" Harvey rolled his eyes, and Mike threw him a lopsided grin, picking up his green converse, and hopping around as he slid them on. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, and a grey shirt with a faded logo on the front. He was all long limbed and lithe, with spikey blond hair, bright blue eyes. 

"Who you going to meet?"

"Trev, Neal and Jenny," Mike answers easily, opening the fridge and looking around for something, when he smells bacon. He turns, seeing the other half of his dad's sandwich, and Harvey sighs, sliding the plate across the counter. Mike beams, picking up and sitting down "Love you, dad," he grins, taking a large bite, the bacon sizzles on his tongue and he groans his appreciation. Harvey can't help but laugh, he leans forward to ruffle Mike's hair

"Band practise?"

"Mmhmm," 

"Then after?"

Mike swallowed, licking his lips "Me and Trev are gonna catch a movie," 

Harvey winces. "Didn't Trevor get arrested last month?"

Mike shrugs, "Charges were dropped. He was drunk dad," the blond reminds "He'd never purposely crash into another car."

"Oh he was driving drunk," Harvey manages "I guess that makes it okay." Mike stares at him, taking another bite, and Harvey decides to get straight to it. "I don't want you hanging out with him, Michael. He's been arrested 3 times now! Imagine if you had been in that car with him! You could have been hurt! We're lucky no one was! He's an anchor, and he's dragging you down-"

"He's my friend." Mike cuts him off "My oldest friend. And he's always been there for me, you know that, besides," he stands up, picking up his guitar from the sofa "You can't tell me who to hang out with." He slings it over his shoulder, so the guitars pressed against his back. 

"Mike," Harvey presses the heel of his hand to his forehead "You're so smart, but you're...you're being incredibly stupid if you can't see what an idiot Trevor is. You're worse than him if you can't see that!"

"He's my friend!" The blond protested "Doesn't that matter to you? That I care about him? Or are you going to tell me who I should care about now too?"

"Don't give me that attitude," Harvey snapped "I let you do whatever you want-"

"You monitor my life constantly!" He yelled "It's like you don't trust me!"

"That's because I don't trust you!" Harvey regretted it immediately, because Mike flinched and staggered backwards as though he'd been slapped. He clenched his jaw, nodding stiffly, before picking up his black leather jacket, and slamming the door of the apartment behind him. 

...  
...  
...

It's the middle of the night when Mike comes home, with Trevor. Obviously, sneaking back in, but Harvey's hiding in the shadows, he heard Mike coming up the corridor. "Seriously though, Mikey," Trevor laughs, wrapping his arms around Mike tightly in a hug "You are so awesome. You totally hooked us up with those girls at the theatre."

Mike beamed, hugging Trevor back, before pulling away and tugging off his own jacket "I was pretty great, wasn't I?" 

"Totally bro, totally, you even managed to hook Neal up, I think he pulled like...8 girls tonight, you didn't pull any, you just held their hand." He gives Mike a disapproving look "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Christ Trevor," Mike laughs, as Trevor raids the fridge "I'm only 16. I'm waiting for the right person."

"Oh...are you also waiting because you're totally gay?"

"Cut it out," Mike sits at the counter, catching the cococola that Trevor tosses him

"I'm only joshin' man, everyone knows you've loved Jenny since forever. Hell, even Jenny knows. When are you gonna quit being such a wimp and tell her?"

"When are you gonna quit being an annoying jerk and stop getting arrested?" Mike quips, and Trevor tips his drink in a 'touche' movement. But Mike sighs "I'm serious, bro. My dad's ragging on me...he doesn't want me hanging out with you anymore, he says you're a bad influence." Trevor stops drinking, pausing. He looks at Mike with dark brown eyes 

"What, seriously? But we've been best friends since-"

"Since we were 3, I know," Mike insists "And I'm not gonna stop being your friend, I just...dude, you driving drunk was..." he rakes a hand through his hair "You could have been hurt, Trev. You could have landed in hospital! You know better than to drink and drive-"

"I wasn't that drunk," Trevor insists "I knew what I was doing, I just...fell asleep..." Mike hums, sipping his fizzy drink, and Trevor looks around "Is your dad here?"

"Probably asleep, he has a crazy important meeting in the morning. He works so hard, it's almost unreal." Harvey stiffens at that, because Mike sounds...proud? Awestruck. Mike remembered his meeting, of course, with his memory it wasn't hard, but...he remembered. And here Harvey was, spying on his own son. "You know what he said to me this morning?" Mike murmurs, looking down at his hands "He said he didn't trust me."

Trevor swears under his breath softly "Mike-"

"No," he swallows, shaking his head "I mean, god- I'd do anything- I've done everything to make him proud- but he-" Mike chokes on air, tears stinging and Harvey's stunned "I always do extra credit, I revise for tests when I don't need to, I joined the damn basketball club for him, but it's not-" he hangs his head down, and Trevor's there, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mikey," he whispers "Hey, come on, he's proud of you. You know that," he smiles slightly "And you on the basketball club was hilarious. You needed to get kicked out, you nearly killed everyone on the team," Mike smiles slightly and Trevor grins "You do your best Mike, every time, all I ever see is you putting in 110%, and if he isn't proud of you, then fuck him, you know? You know how hard you try, I know how hard you try, you don't need him too." 

Mike draws in a ragged breath "I wanna be just like him, but-" he swallows "He doesn't trust anyone, not anyone! Not even Donna, not really..." he shakes his head "I guess I thought...maybe, he'd trust me-"

"You're the only guy I know who actually wants to be friends with his dad," Trevor hauls Mike up, and they both go into a wrestlers stance, and do their long-winded handshake. "Go to bed, Mikey," Trevor warns "It's past your bed time."

"Fuck you," Mike grins, clapping Trevor on the back as a thank you, and heading to his own room. Trevor cleans up after the two of them, and then sneaks out the front door, and Harvey stands in the shadows thinking. Huh. Maybe Trevor isn't such a bad influence. And huh. Maybe Harvey's more of an arsehole than he originally thought.

...  
...  
...

In the morning, Mike stumbles out of his bedroom in his pyjamas, and then collapses onto the sofa, fumbling with the remote to put on cartoons. Harvey rolls his eyes "You're 16, how are you watching cartoons?"

"Game of Thrones only comes on in the evening," comes the muffled reply. Harvey smiles softly, carrying a bowl of cereal over to Mike, who takes it, surprised he then sits on the armchair, and Mike arches an eyebrow "Aren't you gonna be late for a meeting, dad?"

"I'm proud of you, you know that, right?"

"Uh..." Mike swallows "Sure, I know,"

"Everything. I mean...of every test you've aced, and chess match you triumphed, every competition you won, I'm always bragging about you, to everyone. Mike...you're-"

"I get it, Dad," Mike whispers, eyes burning with truth, and he nods "I get it."

"I do trust you," he leans forward "I do, I just- you know what I'm like. But I'd trust you with my life, Mike, I trust you more than I trust anyone in the whole world, you're...I trust you." He nods clearing his throat "Anyway, I gotta go- meeting and all," he stands awkwardly and Mike can't fight the brilliant smile that slides across his face 

"Love you too, dad,"

Harvey sighs in relief, grinning "And Trevor's not so bad too,"

"I'll pass it along, good luck." 

Harvey nods, ruffling Mike's hair because he can't help it, and he leaves. 

He does ace the meeting.

And he does trust Mike.


	13. Trustfund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa Arty comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Fandomslove85

"Oh, who's a growing boy?" Arty huffed, hoisting Mike up into a tight hug as the blond bundle wrapped his arms around the old man's head. 

"Hello Grandpa!" Mike giggled, "Look! Look at my hair!" He points to his spikes with one hand "I brushed it all by myself!" And he had, this morning, using Harvey's comb, but he couldn't flatten out the spikes or slick his hair at all, they seemed to have some sort of anti-gravity field because it didn't matter what he did, they spiked up around him like he was a little sunflower. He was wearing a faded pair of jeans and a bright yellow shirt with his name on the top corner.

"Well, isn't that something?" Arty cooed, strolling into Harvey's office, ignoring Donna's calls, and Harvey looked up from his desk, startled by the presence.

"Oh, hello Arty," Harvey stood, frowning "I didn't realise you were in town-"

"I came to visit Katrina," Arty shrugs, kissing Mike's forehead as the little boy looked around wildly for where Harvey's voice had come from "But thought I should take a peek at my favourite grandson."

Mike laughed in delight, playing with Arty's collar "Favourite." He repeated with a lopsided grin. "Daddy! Daddy, I'm his favourite," Arty gave Harvey an almost irritated look 

"You just let him run free about the office? What if some paedophile picked him up?"

"What's a paedophile, Daddy?" Mike asked, squirming slightly in Arty's grip. Harvey sighed, reaching forward and taking Mike into his own arms. Mike grinned when he finally saw Harvey, he reached out to pet his fathers hair "Daddy?" Mike asked again, nuzzling his face into Harvey's neck "Daddy?"

"Uh..." Harvey struggled for a moment "Just...a bad person. A really bad person who is...bad..."

Arty massaged his temples, but sat down opposite Harvey's desk, and Harvey sat down, Mike on his lap. "Hey, Mikey," Arty said softly "I brought you something," and he pulls his satchel off his shoulder, and pulls out a wrapped present. Mike takes it with glee, tearing it open with tiny fingers, to reveal a bright red fire truck.

He clutches the large toy to his chest and jumps off Harvey's lap to hug Arty "Thank you, Grandpa," he choruses, jumping up and down "I could be a fireman," and he promptly drops to the ground and starts playing, making quiet siren sounds. 

Arty ruffles Mike's hair before turning back to Harvey "Okay, Harvey." He says bluntly "I'm gonna go straight to the point. I have $150,000 in a college fund for Michael." Harvey's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to protest, but Arty continues "It's not a matter of your damn pride, Harvey. The money is there. I know I'm not in the city a lot, but I want to be a part of Mike's life, I know you have the money, but so do I. He's my grandson. My only grandson." He takes a breath, running his hand through grey hair "And besides, Lindsey would want you to have it."

Harvey sits there, stunned "Arty, I..."

"Come on, Harvey," he shakes his head "I'm an old rich man trying to do right. I look at your little boy, and I see Lindsey. I see family. Don't be an ass."

Harvey smiles despite himself, warm chocolate brown eyes flickering down to Mike who's playing away beside the desk. "I don't want you doing this out of guilt," he says softly "I know you have a lot of money, but Katrina may well get married and have kids yet, don't you want to give the college fund to children who might really need it?"

"I never liked you," Arty murmured with traces of a smile "How I begged Lindsey not to marry you." Harvey grimaces, he remembers that. "But she did. She loved you. And at least one good thing came out of you," he looks down at Mike, he cups the little boys cheeks and strokes his jaw "I hope you're not convincing him to become a lawyer. I hate lawyers."

Harvey laughs "At this rate he'll want to be a fireman." 

"Hm," he nods, standing, he shakes Harvey's hand, leaning down and asking seriously "Are you doing alright? Without her, I mean? Do you need any help or-"

"I'm doing okay," Harvey whispers "It's okay." And for a moment, the slick lawyer can see all the pain of losing a child in Arty's eyes, can see the fear and the hurt, but in a flash, it's gone. "Goodbye, Arty," He says softly

"Goodbye, Mr Lawyer." He crouches down and Mike hugs him tightly, the little boy hugs him tight, Mike's always been very physical, he likes to hug and be hugged and kissed, probably why he likes to be carried so much.

"You're not going now are you, Grandpa? You can stay with us tonight, can't he daddy?" He holds tight onto Arty's finger, entire fist clenching around it. Harvey grits his teeth, but nods. And Arty nods too.

After a delicious dinner, and a goodnights sleep, Harvey wakes up to a check on the counter, and a fireman's doll on the table.


	14. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Harvey knows Mike's different, is when he's four.

It was when Mike was 4 that Harvey realised he might not be completely normal. 

"Read 'bout Arthur," the little boy insisted, thumb in his mouth, dressed in his matching, baby blue pyjamas, as they lay in Mike's bed for bedtime. 

"The one about Arthur?" Harvey murmured, looking through the bookcase 

"Yeah!" He grinned happily, a little bit of toothpaste still on his chin "It goes 'There once was a boy named Arthur, who always broke everything. He broke his mothers car, his father's bike, even his sisters teddy bear! He snapped pencils by accident and ruined all his friends pictures. But everyone likes Arthur anyway, because he would always say sorry and would try to help them..." he continued until it was finished, and Harvey rolled his eyes, grabbing the book and lying on top of the covers as Mike cuddled into his side. Harvey started reading

"There once was a boy named Arthur, who always broke everything..." Harvey trailed off, eyes widening, and he quickly scanned the rest of the picture book "Mike," he whispered "Have you...memorised this?" 

"Mmmhmm," Mike grins, finger prodding the book "Read!"

Harvey nodded, mind still racing "Okay..."

The next day Harvey bought a new story book, and he and Mike read it together, and then Harvey hid it away. So the next evening, he was giving Mike his bath. "Look!" Mike giggled, pointing to the bubbles he'd collected on his chin "Ima pirate! Raar!"

"Yes, yes, raar." Harvey massaged the shampoo carefully into the blond spikes, watching Mike's eyes "So buddy, which book do you want me to read tonight?"

"Um..." Mike scrunched up his nose, squirming when Harvey washed behind his ears "Tickles," he grumbled, splashing the warm water "Uh...I want...the one with...the one with the dog, that you read yestday."

"Yesterday." Harvey corrected as a reflex "Do you remember how it goes?" he asked, not realising why he was bothering with subtlety. Mike was 4. 

"Goes...There once was a dog called Mischief, who was true to his name. He caused mischief everywhere on the farm he lived in. He scared the horses and made the piglets squeal..." and he recited the whole thing. Harvey stared down at Mike, holy shit. What did that mean? He turned on the shower, making sure the water was warm and rinsed the soap off Mike's shoulders. 

"Uh...h-head back buddy, close your eyes."

"M'kay," Mike leaned his head back and let his hair get rinsed of shampoo, he liked the feeling "My fingers are getting wrinkly." Mike frowned as he brought his thumb to his mouth "Am I old now?"

"Nah," Harvey brought a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around Mike, hoisting the boy up to his arms "Come on buddy, we have to put your pyjamas on."

"Jimjams," Mike corrected, pressing his wet hair into Harvey's cheek "I have to put my jimjams on."

"Right. Jimjams." Harvey helped him into them, because Mike couldn't do the buttons up himself, he sucked his thumb, bouncing on his heels 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Mike chants, arms up to be carried to bed, and because Harvey can nearly never say no, he scoops the now lemon smelling Mike into his arms, and lets the little one climb him like a monkey bar till they get to Mike's bedroom. "Daddy!"

"Right here, kiddo," Harvey flips him upside down so Mike laughs and screams all in one and snuggles under the blanket, begging Harvey to read him the book.

...  
...  
...

Harvey books him an appointment to the Doctor the next week, and Mike, the four year old that he is, sobs. "I don't wanna!" He yells, holding tightly to the door handle "Daddy please..." he sobs "Don't wanna!" And Harvey can hear the terror in his voice, and he just lifts Mike up, taking him to the elevator where Ray is waiting downstairs. Mike kicks at him, struggling to get away, yelling at the top of his vice. 

"Mike, they're not gonna hurt you, buddy," he soothes, running his thumb against Mike's hairline "It's just a little check up, you don't even have to cough, just a little check up, you'll even get a lollypop after we're done, yeah?" he jiggles Mike up and down a little bit, and Mike's cries turn into little hiccups, but he's still getting tears on Harvey's shoulders. "Come on, kiddo," Harvey soothes, rubbing soothing circles into Mike's back "Just a little check up, I'm sorry." And he feels bad, because it's not like Mike is sick. He's intrigued, curious, perhaps slightly worried. How can Mike remember stories after reading them once? He's just a little kid...

"Hello Mike," Ray greets, opening the door, he arches an eyebrow when Mike just cries harder into Harvey's shoulder and the lawyer sighs 

"Doctor," He mouths, and Ray nods in understanding, 

"Don't worry Mike, I'll play some music for you, yeah?"

"M-M'kay," Mike sniffed, letting Harvey buckle him in. 

When they get the Doctors, Harvey's guy, Doctor Bernstard, sits Mike up on the table, Mike is no longer crying, but swinging his legs off the edge of the bed, looking around with his wide curious eyes, trying to see everything, Harvey leans against the wall as Doctor Bernstard closes the door and smiles reassuringly "So, Harvey," he clasps his hand "Shall we get to it?" Harvey nods, eyes trained on Mike, who's now examining the ceiling. Harvey's told the Doctor everything on the phone, and now Doctor Bernard picks up a sheet of paper, and shows it to Mike "Hey Mike, can you read those 10 numbers out loud for me?"

Mike peers at the paper "5, 3, 2, 7, 7, 9, 1, 2, 3, 9," he reads obediently. The Doctor nods, taking the paper away and turning it over 

"Good boy," he nods "Now, can you repeat those numbers without seeing the paper again?"

"Um..." Mike bites his bottom lip "5, 3, 2, 7, 7, 9, 1, 2, 3, 9," The Doctor nods, black hair slicked behind his ears 

"Great, now, how about this?" He hands Mike another piece of paper "Read it out loud."

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the beginning of spring, it was the end of winter. It was the start of the learning, it was the ending of wisdom. Little Sally Mudget did not much care for Charles Dickens, but she read it because her best friend liked it." Mike chimed, still kicking his feet. The Doctor takes the paper away and nods 

"Great. Now can you repeat that without the paper?"

Mike nods. And he does. 

"Okay," the Doctor picks up a third piece of paper, but doesn't show Mike this time "Mike, listen to these letters. JJLKMNHGYTF. Can you repeat that?"

Mike brings his eyebrows together "Um...J? J?..K?"

"That's okay," the Doctor soothes "Mike, we wanna do a quick scan of your brain, okay? You won't feel anything, just have to lie still, okay?" 

Mike looks at Harvey with large eyes and his father nods, so Mike nods. They take him to another room, where he has to lie still on a plastic bed, while a funny machine slowly makes its way back and forth around his head. "Can't I be in there with him?" Harvey asks, looking through the window into the room. The Doctor shakes his head sympathetically 

"Don't worry, he's almost done," he points to the monitor and an image of Mike's brain pops up "See, we're looking for a brighter light in the memory region of the brain," he points to an area with the top of his pen "He has an eidetic memory, Mr Specter. What it means is...everything he ever reads, he will always remember. Forever. There isn't a capacity, it's unlimited, but as time goes by, it'll get ever so slightly harder to remember words he read the month before, but with some memory jogging, it'll all come back." He gave a small smile "School's gonna be a breeze for him." 

"An eidetic memory?" Harvey repeats, barely a whisper "So...is there anything else I should be worried about? I mean...side effects?"

"Well..." The Doctor tilts his head "He may have a small awkward social tendency, but he's so young, that with the right upbringing that could be rendered away. And...unfortunately, sad events in his life will be remembered much more vividly, even though an eidetic memory works on things he reads, things he feels strongly about would be connected. Deaths would...affect him for much longer. But...he's gonna be a brilliant boy, Harvey." 

"Where did he...I mean...where did he get it from? Isn't it genetic or-"

"Not necessarily," Doctor Bernstard shook his head wistfully "And when he gets too stressed, he'll be a little more prone to migraines than most children, but he'll be okay." 

"My god," Harvey dragged a hand across his face 

The Doctor smiled at Harvey's worry "Please don't worry, Mr Specter. He's the same kid, your kid, he's perfectly normal, just think of it...as a good memory. He'd make a good lawyer, you know," he shot Harvey another reassuring smile. 

...  
...  
...

"Woah..." Mike exclaimed, he was on Harvey's shoulders, reaching up and grabbing leaves as they walked home. A pretty blonde woman stopped them, and Mike looked down as she brushed her hair back

"Wow, is he yours?" she asked in a sweet voice

Harvey nodded "Yeah," he lifted a hand, and Mike grabbed it, kissing Harvey's head. She cooed 

"He's adorable! And you're such a wonderful father for looking after him!" 

"Thanks," Harvey says briskly, and continues, he doesn't want this woman to hit on him, not with Mike there. "The doctor's wasn't so bad was it buddy?"

"No," Mike chimes "They took a picture of my brain! But...how? You know? I can't see my brain but...they could. Like... magic." 

"Oh yes," Harvey murmurs, his grip on Mike's knees tightening slightly "Definitely magic." Harvey won't admit to anyone that he's scared, that he isn't sure how to handle this, but then they get home, and Mike starts crying because they missed SpongeBob, and it's so incredibly normal that Harvey thinks...hey...I might get through this after all.


	15. The Spinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike breaks the record.

Harvey gritted his teeth, trying to contain his anger, as Mike stood in his office, at his feet, lay a broken record. Vintage, the Spinners, worth over $500. Mike stepped forward, arms up for a hug, which Harvey couldn't return. "'m sorry, daddy," Mike whined "I didn't mean too-"

"I know." Harvey said, breathing through his nose "But that's 5 minutes on the naughty step." Mike nodded

"Hug first?"

"No, Mike."

Mike's stomach coiled, but he nodded, rubbing his eyes as he went over to the naughty step. Dressed in beige trousers and green converse, with a white polo shirt, the five year old sniffed, facing the wall. Harvey picked up the broken record and went over to his desk. He remembered this record, it had belonged to his father. He'd hoped one day to give it to Mike. 5 minutes passed, slowly, and then Mike came off the naughty step and rushed to Harvey's side, trying to crawl onto his lap, but Harvey blocked him with his arm. "Daddy," Mike cried "I sat on the step!"

"I know."

"Then why..." he nuzzled his head into Harvey's forearm "Why?"

"Mike, that record was very important to me." Harvey sighed, looking down "And you broke it."

"But I said sorry," Mike pointed out.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough." Harvey replied, massaging his temples. Mike slinked out of his office, a little bit grateful that Donna wasn't at her desk. He got to the elevator, and jumped to hit the button, he stepped inside the empty elevator, and it closed, he didn't pass anyone, but he remembered the way out. And soon enough, he was outside. The rush of busy people barely glanced at the tiny little boy, and he frowned. Normally Ray was here to take them home, but he wasn't. So Mike just pondered down the street, eyes wide and curious at being away from Harvey for so long. 

"Oh my days," a large, pretty woman with bounding brown hair cried, kneeling in front of Mike "Little boy! Where are you parents?"

Mike thought on his feet "My daddy's at the VR store."

"My! You've wondered very far by yourself!" She lifted Mike up, and promptly turned around, leading him back to the record store where his father was supposedly waiting for him. As soon as they got there, her phone started ringing, and she dropped Mike on the steps, kissing his forehead and telling him to not wonder away from his parents, before she rushed away. Mike stood, wiping the lipstick from his cheek and heading inside. He'd seen his father come in here time and time again, while he and Ray waited outside. 

"Hello," the shop keeper, an old man frowned at him "Who are you little Mister?"

"I wanna buy a record for my daddy but I don't have any money," Mike admitted, and the old man chuckled, leaning over the counter 

"What record is that?"

"Um..." Mike looked around the shop, when he spotted the familiar cover, he padded over to it, and pointed, but was careful not to touch. 

The shop keeper winced "Sorry little man, that's $600, I can't be giving that away, not even for someone as adorable as you." He pursed his lips "But I tell you what, there's a millionaire upstairs, to him, $600 is the same as 5p. He'd buy it for you, he's got a daughter, but he wanted a son. Try to woo him." Mike picked up the record, and scampered upstairs. 

"A 13% discount," the man in a tailor made, slick suit frowned, examining a record "How much is that?"

"$2303," Mike chimed, the man looked down in surprise, before laughing

"Why yes! Yes it is! What's your name?"

"I'm Mike," Mike nodded, sticking his hand out the way Harvey had taught him. The man gushed with surprise, shaking his hand 

"Lovely to meet you Mike! I'm Mr Deaumont!" He was a very cheery fellow, which was nice, rich people aren't often all that cheery.

"Hi," Mike smiled shyly "I wanna buy this record for my daddy because I broke it and he won't hug me."

"Hmm," Mr Deaumont laughed, taking the record from Mike and examining it "The Spinners huh? Your dad's a collector," He paused thoughtfully "Tell you what Mike, I'll buy this for you on one condition." Mike stared up at him curiously "I want you to enter this," he produced a piece of paper, handing it to Mike. It was a flyer, ages 5-9, to design an add competition. 

...  
...  
...

"Oh my god!" Donna cried, tears slipping down her face as the elevator opened to reveal Mike, she lifted him up, kissing all over his face. "Oh my god! Mike! Precious!" She hugged him tightly, dialling her phone as she sprinted in heels to Harvey's office. Mike had never seen Harvey cry, so when Harvey snatched Mike away from Donna, clutching Mike so tightly he thought his ribs would break. 

"Mike," Harvey breathed, and Mike pulled away curiously, wiping Harvey's tears with his tiny hands

"Why are you sad daddy?" He asked innocently, and Harvey choked

"Mike, you were missing for three hours!"

"I went to the VR store," Mike grins, thrusting a bag at Harvey "Look!"

Harvey just stares at him "You went there...by yourself?" Mike nods, and Harvey curses the sky, crushing Mike again, his grip is firm, kisses are incessant, almost as though he can't believe Mike is here. "You can't do that, Mike! You can't go off by yourself!"

"Look!" Mike repeats. Harvey keeps one arm wrapped very firmly around Mike, the other taking the bag, and he chokes again when he sees the record. He proceeds to tell Harvey the whole story, and Harvey only pulls him closer.

...  
...  
...

Harvey's trying to get rid of the stress of the day, the Spinners play in his apartment, and Mike's lying on the sofa, head in Harvey's lap, as they watch SpongeBob. Harvey's rather taken a shine to the yellow character, he loves his job, Harvey can relate to that at least. "Are you tired?" Harvey asked curiously, carding his fingers through Mike's hair "You've had a big day." 

"Not tired," Mike slurs, but he yawns a moment later. Harvey sighed 

"Mike, just because I'm upset with you, you can't go out risking your life."

"You'd do the same for me," Mike snuggled into Harvey's thigh, drifting off.

"Hey," Harvey warns softly "No sleeping here."

"Shh, Daddy," Mike yawns "'m sleepin',"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments  
> x


	16. Drunk Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn Mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Laura!  
> x

"Dude," Mike frowned, his arm wrapped around Trevor "You're really drunk, like seriously, how much have you had?" he yelled over the music and strobe lights of Neal's house party. Trevor just laughed 

"Don't be such a nerd, Mikey!" Trevor guffawed, bringing the bottle to his lips again, Mike smacked it away and Trevor growled, shoving Mike away from him "Fine, I'm goin' home anyway!" He slurred, heading outside. Mike sighed, following Trevor out into the darkness. He was lucky his dad had even allowed him to come to this party. Mike sighed when he saw Trevor head for his car. 

"You can't drive in this state, Trevor. You got arrested last month, remember?" He tried to take the keys out of Trevor's hands, but Trevor snatched them tight, getting into his car. "Trevor!" Mike called in through the window "Get out! Right now! Christ, you're gonna kill yourself!" Trevor ignored him, turning on the engine and slamming on the breaks, Mike moved in front of the car, placing his hands warningly on the hood at Trevor glared at him, reversing and meaning to turn around, but accidently slamming his foot on gas. Mike stood there, frozen, as the car came at him full pelt, and then Mike was being flung over the top of the car, smacking into the tarmac road with an unholy crack.

Trevor froze. Jumping out to see Mike lying on the floor, unconscious, and bleeding. "Mikey!" Trevor yelled, cradling Mike's head "Shit, Mikey, I did-"

...  
...  
...

Harvey sighed, firm galas were always a little dull, despite the shimmering golden light and music. His phone chimed and he was grateful for the distraction "Specter," he answered, rolling his eyes as Donna took his champagne 

"Hello Mr Specter, this is Hearon Hospital, your son was admitted early this evening, we've stabilised him, but you should come down-" Harvey dropped the phone. It smacked into the ground, the screen of the blackberry shattering. Donna was in front of him in an instant, taking in his face as Jessica, Rachel and Louis crowded around him. 

"It's Mike." Donna whispered "Where is he, Harvey?"

"H-Hearon Hospital." He choked out. Seeing nothing. Stabilised. He gripped to the word like a lifeline. We've stabilised him, did that mean he was okay? Did that mean his little boy- little boy, Christ, Mike was 16, but he was still Harvey's. Still a skinny blond, kid!

"I'll get a cab." Jessica whispered, Louis hung awkwardly, trying to soothe Harvey but unsure how to do it, so he just mimicked Donna, and led Harvey outside.

...  
...  
...

Harvey hung his head between his knees in the hospital waiting room. The smell was making him sick, it smelt too clean, like bleach and antibiotics. Donna was beside him, masking her own concern as she tried to keep Harvey calm, Louis was pacing restlessly as Jessica sat opposite Harvey, frowning. When a Doctor approached; 

"Family of Mike Specter?" He asked, and the four of them stood up, he stepped back, the anger and worry radiating off all of them. "Well, he was brought in, we've already taken him into emergency surgery, one of his ribs punctured his lungs, we just needed to patch that up. Dislocated shoulder, we fixed that, lots of superficial scars and bruises, they should all heal, but his asthma may make a reappearance only over the next few months, okay?" Harvey nodded, waiting. The Doctor flipped through the chart "Small concussion, I hear he has an eidetic memory, that might be compromised for a few days, alright? Nothing permanent." He hummed as he continued checking "Oh yes, and a broken ankle, it's already in a cast, and we've measured out some crutches. Two weeks at most, they're so strong at this age." He beamed, before sobering up at Harvey's look "Yes, you can go see him if you like, he's not on any pain medication, but we can't give him anything till we're sure he won't lapse into a coma." Donna gasped and he raised his hand to reassure her "Unlikely, mostly precautionary." Harvey swallowed again and the Doctor fumbled with the sheets "Uh...room 205."

"Wait-" Jessica caught Harvey's arm "Who brought him in?"

"Uh..." The Doctor checked the chart again and Harvey just wanted to snatch it off him "A Mr Trevor Evans, he was drunk, hit Mike with his car apparently."

"He what?!"

"He's sobered up now, he's in the room wit-" They were all rushing past him. 

Harvey sprinted down the corridors, bursting into the room where Mike was sleeping and Trevor was sat at his bed side. Harvey dragged Trevor up by his shoulders and slammed him into the wall, hissing "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, raising a fist, which was dragged back by Donna, Trevor scrabbled away, breathing heavily 

"I didn't mean too! He was standing in front of the car trying to stop me, and I meant to hit reverse but..." he ran his hand through his hair harshly "I brought him in as fast as I could!"

"Get out," Harvey spat, and Jessica, Louis and Donna all led him outside, closing the door. Harvey looked up when Mike woke up, moaning in pain, Harvey was gripping his hand "Hey buddy," he whispered as Mike blinked sluggishly. He looked so small. So thin like this. One leg above the blankets in a brace, no shirt showed the white bandage around his middle, and there were a few cuts on his shoulders and jaw. "Mike," Harvey groaned, tears prickling "What the hell did you do?"

Mike opened his mouth to say something witty, but his back arched off the table. "H-hurts." Was all he managed weakly, and Harvey was placing a gentle hand on his forehead, soothing him. 

"Hey, shh," he whispered, rubbing his thumb over the space between Mike's eyebrows "It's okay, you're gonna be fine."

"Mmm," Mike whined, turning his head away, "Where's Trevor? Oh god, Trev, is he alright-"

"He's fine." Harvey growled wondering why the hell Mike was so concerned "Yeah, he's just great, after running you over!" He lowered his voice when Mike flinched, moaning in pain. 

"If you're gonna be angry," Mike wheezed "Be angry at me. I'm the one who stood in the middle of the road-"

"Yeah! To try and stop him from drunk driving!"

Mike whined again, pitifully, turning his head, eyes watering "Can you go please?" he asked, feeling a sudden urge to burst into tears "I want to be alone."

"Mike, kiddo-"

"Go!" Mike yelled, and the heart monitor started beeping louder, faster, and the nurse came in, she motioned for Harvey to leave, and then soothed Mike who was sobbing hysterically. Harvey's heart broke, as he was suddenly in the corridor, where Donna, Louis, Jessica and Trevor were waiting anxiously.

"He kicked me out." Harvey sighed, and Donna massaged her temples viciously 

"Christ alive, Harvey! He's hurt! What did you say to him?" The red head yelled, Harvey shook his head. When the nurse stepped out, they all turned to her and she sighed

"He says he'd rather be left alone but...he's in a lot of pain. Probably not thinking clearly. I'm going to allow you back in Sir," she turned to Harvey sternly "But it would probably be better if you didn't aggravate him further. " Harvey sighed, but they all went in. 

Donna rushed to Mike's side, dropping kisses all along his cheek and then apologising whenever he winced. Trevor rubbed the back of his neck "Mikey," he sighed "I'm so sorry-"

"Trev," Mike shook his head "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it!" Louis exclaimed just before Harvey could "How could he not worry about it! He nearly killed y-" he was cut off by the loud beeping of Mike's heart monitor, and Louis shut up. Donna brushed through Mike's hair with her fingers and Mike hummed. He raised his hand for a fist bump, though weak, and Trevor smiled softly, bumping fists. Harvey's heart melted a little at the sight. 

Damn Mike.

Damn Mike and his ability to forgive everyone when Harvey never could. 

...  
...  
...

"Oh shit." Mike grumbled, he was back in his jeans, and Trevor had given him his hoodie, because he couldn't put any pressure on his rib. He moved with the crutches again, not slipping this time, and pulled himself forward. Harvey hovered behind him and Mike sighed "Dad, you're kinda freaking me out back there, why not walk beside me?"

Harvey seemed unconvinced "What if you fall?"

"Then I fall." Mike shrugged, then hissed in pain "Let's just get home so you can give me the pain meds, yeah? I'm sorta in agonizing pain right now." Harvey winced, but walked beside him, carefully getting Mike out of the hospital. He shivered immediately in the cold night air, and Harvey shrugged off his tux jacket, sliding it over Mike's shoulders as he gestured to Ray to get the door. Mike frowned, as though seeing Harvey's tux for the first time, and then he groaned "The gala was tonight wasn't it? I'm so sorry-"

"Mike," Harvey sighed "Just get in the car." 

Mike got in carefully, sliding along the seats, happier in the warmth, and Harvey got in beside him, buckling Mike in, mindful of his rib. The gentle hum of the engine, and warm seats, sent Mike to sleep, he slumped against Harvey, who wrapped his arms around him. He missed hugging Mike. Mike hugged everyone, all the time, especially Harvey, but Harvey missed initiating the hugs himself. Missed being able to scoop Mike up, so he kissed Mike's head now, blinking back the tears at how close he was to losing the most important thing in his life. 

When they got to the condo, Harvey didn't wake him, instead, carried him up, frowning a little at how light he was. Mike had always been thin, but he was easily distracted, he often forgot to eat, and Harvey had been busy lately, working late, so they hadn't had their normal dinners together. He'd fix that. He got upstairs, kicking the door shut, and setting Mike down on the sofa, he sat beside him, turning on the tv, Mike's ankle propped up on the cushions. 

When Mike stirred, he shifted, his head on Harvey's lap. He yawned, trying to turn onto his side, but Harvey caught his shoulders. Mike frowned "How did I get up here? Did you carry he?" He grinned suddenly "You carried me!"

"Here," He ignored Mike, holding out the tablets and water, Mike took them with one gulp, resting his head back down on Harvey's thigh, but his father sighed "Sorry buddy," he stood, Mike's head dropping onto the cushions. "I've gotta call the client-"

Mike nodded immediately, snuggling back into the sofa, a dark blue blanket draped over him "No, yeah, of course," he nodded, clearing his throat "Stupid of me to think that,"

Harvey's heart broke at the tone, as he watched Mike shut his eyes, falling asleep within minutes. He didn't want to be that father. The one who couldn't be there for his injured boy. He wasn't that father. He turned off his phone, getting back on the sofa, resting Mike's head on his thigh, and drifting off.

...  
...  
...

Harvey awoke when the sunshine burst through the clouds, he groaned, neck a little stiff as he looked around, Mike was still asleep, drooling slightly onto his pants, of course. He checked the time, it was 8:30, he shifted, his thumb tracing Mike's ear. "Wake up buddy," he sighed, stretching his legs "Time for your meds."

Mike groaned, he rolled over, burying his nose into Harvey's stomach, inhaling. He frowned. "You smell like pizza. When did you have pizza? Can I have pizza?"

"Nobody had pizza, Mike," Harvey smiled, ruffling Mike's hair "And no human being has pizza for breakfast."

"But I'm all...injured," Mike pouted "Please?"

Damn. Harvey never could resist those eyes "You're gonna be the death of me," he murmured. Standing. He phoned and ordered, watching, slightly bemused when Mike tried to get up, still not used to the crutches. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need the bathroom," Mike shrugged as though it were obvious. 

"Oh." Harvey winced "Do you need...help or-"

"Christ I hope not." Mike flushed, coughing awkwardly "Um...I might need you to...undo the-"

"Right yeah," Harvey nodded awkwardly, following Mike to the bathroom, when they got in there, they couldn't meet each others eyes "Right, so I'll-"

"Should it be this awkward? I mean you used to wash me right?"

"Right." Harvey nodded, toughening up, he undid Mike's jeans, pulling the zipper down "I changed your nappy. I've done way worse than this."

"Way worse." Mike agreed. They both nodded. Before Mike cleared his throat "Dad, why are you still here?"

"Right! Right," Harvey nodded, heading out, groaning. 

He needed Donna.


	17. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike finds a Wolf

"Hello," Mike whispered, he was in Donna's garden, he liked Donna's garden, she had grass. There was no grass in sight back home. He lay on his stomach, near the fence, and a dog had scampered through, a small, golden retriever without a collar. It was tiny, just a puppy, but it too, lay on it's stomach, staring back a Mike, before licking his nose. Mike giggled, kissing the dogs nose "I like you too," he exclaimed, rubbing behind the pups ear. The pup rolled over onto its stomach, and Mike rubbed his tummy, scooping him up in his arms. "Shh, we can't let daddy see you," he whispered, taking off his coat, and wrapping the puppy up in it, holding it close to his chest. 

"Hey buddy," Harvey called "Come on, we're going home now,"

...  
...  
...

"Here," Mike whispered, padding back into his bedroom at midnight, filling a bowl full of milk, he placed it on the ground, and Wolf, the little puppy, hopped off Mike's bed, and lapped at it happily. Mike pet it carefully, "Have to be quiet," he whispered, letting Wolf drink till he was appeased, and then carrying him to bed, where he promptly fell asleep.

When Harvey came into Mike's room hours later to wake his little boy up, he frowned. Mike wasn't there, he listening, hearing splashing from the bathroom and followed the noise, peeking in. Mike was leaning over the bathtub on his knees, gently washing a golden pup with warm water. "Have to clean you," Mike insisted when the pup whined, and Harvey was reminded of bath times with Mike. When he was done, Mike lifted the puppy out, wrapping it in a towel and drying him carefully, the pup licked Mike's face, nuzzling under his chin as Mike's eyebrows pushed together in concentration "Can't let you stay wet, you'll catch cold." He murmured, turning, and froze when he saw Harvey. "Hi Daddy,"

Harvey rolled his eyes "I can see him, Mike."

"His name's Wolf," Mike said quietly, turning the towel bundled puppy so Harvey could see him. Its coat was the same colour as Mike's hair. "Please let me keep him!" Mike cried, hugging the puppy tightly "He's my best friend!" The puppy yapped accordingly and Harvey sighed 

"Buddy, it might be missing, we can't keep him."

...  
...  
...

Mike wouldn't stop crying. 

Wolf, as it turns out, was missing, and a little girl had claimed him, and now Mike wouldn't stop crying. "Mike," Harvey tried to soothe, rubbed Mike's back as his boy buried himself into the sofa cushions "Mike, come on," Harvey sighed "He's home now," Mike made an unintelligible whine into the cushion, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs "Mike," Harvey hooked his arms around his little body and hoisted him up, Mike scrabbled, crying louder now, not muffled by the pillows. "Come on buddy, stop crying,"

"You don't get it," Mike cried, he wasn't fighting Harvey anymore, just sat there, legs out, hands in his lap, head downcast, sniffling "You don't get it."

"I don't get it?" Harvey murmured "Really? Because, I've got this little boy who's a lot like a puppy, runs about, needs to be fed, adorable, liked to be petted."

Mike wiped his eyes "Who's that, Daddy?"

Harvey chuckled, hauling Mike onto his lap, and tickling him so Mike giggled, "That's you, you little monkey." Miked hugged Harvey tightly, shaking his head 

"I loved him." He cried, Harvey smiled softly, standing, bobbing Mike up and down gently, wandering aimlessly around the apartment, and out onto the balcony, until the bobbing motion turned the cries into hiccups, and then the hiccups into snores. Harvey was reluctant to let go of him to put him to bed, and so continued wandering around the apartment until his own eyelids grew heavy. 

At least he knew what to get Mike for Christmas.


	18. School Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Pink Shoes.

"Mike. Mike. Mike." Harvey keeps snapping his fingers, because Mike is a little bit amazing at how his attention span is less than 3 seconds long. They're in the school supplies shop, getting Mike fitted for his new uniform. But Mike thinks it's absolutely amazing, he's running across the store, touching every piece of clothing, and the assistances think he's the most adorable thing. Other kids are always crying at the thought of going to school, but Mike is way more interested at how the different materials feel across his face. He's currently in a pair of grey school trousers, the perfect fit, with regulation white socks and a white polo shirt that may be a little too big, but Mike moves around a lot, and Harvey doesn't want to get the next size down. "Mike. Michael James Specter." He crouches down, beckoning to Mike like he would a kitten. "Come here, Mike."

Mike turns, spotting Harvey and waving with boyish glee as though his father hasn't been trying to get his attention for ten minutes. 

Harvey rolls his eyes, "Mike! Come here."

"I found a hanger, Daddy!" Mike announces proudly, and Harvey rolls his eyes, because this room is full of hangers. 

"Yes, yes," He opens his arms for a hug and that's all the incentive that Mike needs, before he's pelting across the room, launching himself into Harvey's arms, and Harvey laughs, lifting up his 5 year old like a rocket, before setting him down. "Now stand still- Mike," he grabs his arm as Mike turns to see what the sock display is all about. "Mike," Harvey pulls the red jumper over Mike's head and Mike pauses in surprise, looking down, confused, and then he looks at Harvey. As though he's never seen a jumper before in his entire life. "Mike, you gotta put your arms into the holes."

Mike grins, bopping Harvey's nose "Silly daddy, I don't want a jump with holes."

"A jumper." Harvey corrected, helping Mike get his arms in, and he adjusts it, fixing the collar, and Mike does look adorable. The little blond frowns at the jumper, biting the sleeves experimentally, and Harvey bops Mike's nose back "No." He calls warningly. Mike hugs Harvey again, and he smells like new clothes and rich cloth. "We need to get you shoes."

"I have shoes." Mike informs him helpfully, as Harvey hoists Mike up onto his hip, to ensure the boy doesn't run into a different department. 

"School shoes."

"Oh." Mike plays with Harvey's hair "Love you, Daddy," he chimes and two women coo and awe, Harvey rolls his eyes 

"I love you too,"

"Say it!" Mike demands playfully, and Harvey chuckles

"I just did."

"No, say it again!" Mike paws at Harvey's suit jacket, and Harvey kisses Mike's forehead

"I love you, buddy," he whispers and Mike giggles, looking around when he's sat on a leather bench in a shoe store. Harvey scans, looking for something without laces, because Mike just can't comprehend that, he also needs something sturdy, Mike runs about a lot. He picks up a pair, and slides them onto Mike's kicking feet, doing them up. "There, how does that feel?"

"Fine."

"Mike, you gotta walk about in them."

Mike hops down, moving around, then running around the store and coming back to Harvey, who presses down to make sure the toes aren't too close to the top of the shoe. Mike stamps his feet, and kisses Harvey's forehead like Harvey does to him every night "Can we buy you shoes Daddy? You always wear black shoes. You need to wear pink shoes like Auntie Donna." He hops back down on the bench, as Harvey pulls off the shoes, giving Mike back his old ones, with a picture of Scooby doo on the side. 

"Pink shoes, sounds good," Harvey appeases, taking the bag and smiling at the assistant. 

He doesn't like the thought of Mike going to school, of being away from him, but at least he looks the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some awesome prompts I will definitely get too :)   
> x


	19. Two Days At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey realises how much he loves him.

Two days after Mike is born, two days after Lindsey died, Harvey sits in his apartment.

There's a knock at the door. He opens it to see Donna and Katrina. "Where is he?" Donna asks curiously, and Harvey shrugs, barely seeing, barely hearing. The three of them hear the crying from the guest room, now nursery. Donna frowns, rushing past Harvey and coming back moments later with the baby. "He's hungry." Donna frowns "How long has he been crying?"

"I don't know. All night, maybe."

Katrina and Donna glance at each other, as Donna holds the tiny baby in her arms, giving him the special breast feeding formula. The crying ceases immediately, as the baby suckles on the bottle, eyes incredibly wide and blue. Katrina runs her fingers through beautiful blonde hair, the same colour as the baby's. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Pick anything." Harvey whispers, sitting at the kitchen counter, looking straight through all the supplies that Donna brought with her. 

"What about Marcus?" Donna asks, rocking the baby a little bit, pulling the bottle away so it can have a little break. He's beautiful. "After your brother?"

"Fine."

Katrina sighed "I don't really like the name Marcus. How about something like Marcus...Mark? Mike? Mitch?"

Donna punches Harvey in the arm when he doesn't say anything. He sighs, running both hands through his hair "I don't know! Mike sounds fine,"

"When was the last time you held him?" Katrina asks curiously and Harvey has to think about it. Before shrugging. Katrina shakes her head "That's it. He's incapable. I'm asking for custody."

"What?" Harvey cries, standing up "He's my son!"

Donna massages her temples "Finally! A damn reaction! Harvey, this is your son! I know, Lindsey's loss is tragic, and you need to grieve, but you don't grieve now. Now, you look after your son!" She hands the baby to Harvey and the little boy moves restlessly, crying, bawling his eyes out because Harvey doesn't feel familiar or safe. Donna takes him back, and the crying ceases. That hurts Harvey's heart a little bit. "Go out, Harvey, Katrina and I have him for the day, go, grieve, get drunk, do something. Because you're not doing anything here."

...  
...  
...

When Harvey gets home, he's not drunk, but he's all cried out. Donna's asleep on the sofa, and Katrina's on the balcony, staring into the sky. Harvey heads into the nursery, and the baby's awake, blue dummy in his mouth, he's batting his hands up at the mobile, an assortment of planets hanging from it. He seems particularly infatuated with the red one with rings. Harvey smiles leaning over the side "You like that one?" he asks, and the baby stops with his hand in the air, staring at Harvey, sucking on the dummy. "That one's called Saturn."

The baby gurgles, batting both hands in the air like a turtle stranded on its back.

Harvey can't help his smile, he leans down, lifting up his little boy along with his blue blankets. He's currently in a baby blue onesie, and he's so small. No bigger than a couch cushion, he lies in Harvey's arms. He doesn't cry this time, he's quiet with curiosity at the large man. Harvey's very careful with the head, cradling him. He's so small. He almost can't believe that he created this...thing. The baby spits out the dummy, grasping Harvey's tie and taking it into his mouth. His tiny nose scrunched up at the taste and Harvey chuckled. The vibrations made the baby laugh.

Harvey had never heard the sound before. He'd never heard his son laugh. He loved the sound. He rocked the baby gently, looking around the room, when he saw the birth certificate on the side, studiously placed there by Donna, with a pen all ready. He picked up the pen, looking down at the blond haired, blue eyes boy. "Michael James Specter." He whispered, scrawling it down "How's that? You like that?"

Mike giggled, still biting at Harvey's tie, getting slobber all over it. Harvey clutched him to his chest, grief, the only emotion he'd felt since coming home, being replaced with love. A kind of unstoppable force and he realised he would do anything for this blond bundle. He didn't put Mike down for the entire night, letting him sleep in his arms.

If Donna and Katrina saw anything, they didn't say a word.


	20. Chicken Pox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laura, I adore your prompts.

"Mike," Harvey warned "No scratching." The 5 year old sniffed, he was sat on the edge of the bathtub, in only his batman underwear, as Harvey rubbed calamine lotion onto him. 

"But it's itchy," Mike whined, kicking his feet, Harvey sighed, massaging the cream into Mike's arms

"I know buddy, Chicken Pox is itchy, but it's better to get it when you're young, because it can be way more serious when you're older." He catches Mike's hands as they go to claw at his face. "I think we might actually have to thank Trevor Evans."

"Raar."

"Yes yes," Harvey rubbed it onto Mike's cheeks, making sure everything had gone in, before hoisting Mike up and taking him to the kitchen. He got the two oven mitts and set about taping them to Mike's tiny hands. Mike stared at him curiously and Harvey shrugged "So you won't scratch."

Mike lifts one hand experimentally, and goes to scratch his nose, but all he manages is to poke himself in the eye with the cushioned edge. He frowns again, biting at the oven mitt, and smiles. "It smells like cake!" Harvey smirked, amused. "Can we have cake?" Mike asked curiously, beaming up at his father "I like cake-" he shakes "My back's itchy! Will you itch it for me? I can't." He gestures to his hand and Harvey nearly smacks himself in the face.

He turns Mike around, and just squirts more cream into his hand, massaging it. Mike whines

"Daddy! It still itches!"

"How about a movie? Huh? How about some Mulan? You like Mulan." He lifts Mike up, still rubbing his back as they head over to the sofa, he picks up a silk blanket that won't aggravate Mike's skin further. Mike nods, and Harvey slides in the DVD, Mike jumps on the sofa, chiming 'Daddy' over and over till Harvey comes back. He pulls Mike onto his lap and gets him comfortable, before the songs start.

"I like Mooshoo." Mike announces, rubbing at his leg with the oven mitt. Harvey immediately gets some more cream, massaging it into Mike's leg, just below his knee. "I wanna be a dragon, Daddy."

"I think you'd make an excellent dragon. Very scary."

"Raar." Mike giggles, he sings the odd word along to the song, and eventually gets wrapped up in the same old plotline that he stops rubbing his skin. He gasps at little plot twists he's seen a thousand times before, and jumps whenever the bad guy with greasy black hair comes on the screen. Harvey strokes over the back of Mike's neck softly, and his little boy leans into the gentle touch, whispering "I am Yow. King of the Rock. And there's nothing you girls can do about it." Harvey grins, ruffling Mike's hair "Daddy," Mike giggles "He's naked."

"I know," Harvey rolls his eyes "And so do you. You've seen this 15 times."

"Blah." 

"Does that mean you want me to be quiet?"

"This is my favourite bit! Where he puts all the toothpaste in his mouth!" He laughs, face in delighted disgust "That must taste horrible!"

...  
...  
...

Donna comes to check on them when Mulan is on it's third loop around, and Harvey is snoring loudly, arms around Mike who's draped across him in a blanket, snoring softly. They snore in time with each other, and Donna shakes her head with a smile, taking out her phone and snapping a picture. She can't wait to hold this over Harvey's head.

You big Softie.

You've always cared.


	21. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky Lucy.

The parents are invited to the school on Valentines Day, and Harvey sits at the tiny table as Mike sits beside him in his uniform, a little ruffled, as Mike adds more glitter to his valentine. Harvey grins "Who's that for?"

His 7 year old blushes shyly, leaning in and whispering to his father "Lucy," he giggles, turning and pointing to a little girl in the reading corner, reading the Gruffalo. Harvey ruffled Mike's hair

"You like her, huh?"

"She's nice to me." Mike shrugged, sticking down more hearts. Harvey watches, amused

"That's it?" He raises his eyebrows expectantly, wanting more "She's nice to you?"

"We're puzzle partners." Mike smiles as though that explains everything, he kisses Harvey's nose and holds up the Valentine "Is it good?"

Christ. It's literally oozing silver glitter, red hearts everywhere, and Harvey opens it, there in scruffy, but legible handwriting reads 'To Lucy, Happy Valetine Day, Love Mike.' "Ah, very blunt, straight to the point," he nods, closing it, he kisses Mike's forehead "She'd be crazy not to like it." He wants to correct the spelling error, but decides against it.

Mike beams, but at that moment, Neal and Trevor bound up to him. Trevor frowns, snatching Mike's Valentine and Harvey grits his teeth. These are Mike's best friends, he reminds himself, not his place. "Who's that for?" Trevor asks, his red jumper has green paint stains and he hovers, a little taller than Mike.

"For Lucy," Mike chimes obediently, as though he has no right to keep anything from Trevor. But he is a 7 year old.

"You can't give her one," Trevor shrugs, throwing it back on the table, sending a sprinkling of glitter across the surface "I already did. We can't both give her one."

Mike frowns "But you knew I wanted to give her one! You don't even like her! You pull her pigtails! You only did it because you knew I wanted to-"

"Mikey." Trevor pats his shoulder "I already gave it to her. We can't both give her one, that wouldn't be fair." Harvey doesn't think he's ever heard a bigger load of bullshit.

Mike looks down, staring at his now useless Valentine. "Oh." And Harvey's heart breaks at the tone. "I...I guess..." Trevor nods, and then walks away. Neal, who's the same height as Mike, his jumper is wrapped around his waist, and he picks up Mike's Valentine, much more carefully than Trevor.

"This is really good, Mike." Neal nods earnestly, and Harvey thanks the skies that Mike has one decent friend. "I think you should give it to her anyway."

Mike's eyes widen, and he whispers "But Trevor alr-"

Neal rolls his eyes, taking Mike's Valentine "Trevor said you shouldn't give her the Valentine. So I'll do it." He picks it up, and pops it in Lucy's tray. A few moments later, Harvey and Mike watch Lucy take out her Valentines (she got three in total) and the last one is Mike's. She looks up, finds him across the room, smiles, and waves.

Mike turns and buries his head in Harvey's shoulders "Daddy!" He whined "What do I do? She's waving at me!"

Harvey chuckles at Mike's burning face as he turns his boy around "Well, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you wave back."

Mike does, and it works. "You know everything," Mike whispers imploringly, and Harvey rolls his eyes 

"All I know, is that you wave to pretty girls."

"How come you don't wave at Auntie Donna?"

Huh. Harvey thinks. Good point.


	22. Head Hurts

Mike won't stop crying. 

Harvey cradles the 5 year old who's clutching his head in pain, crying his heart out and it puts Harvey in agony. He rubs Mike's back, as he sits on his chair, spinning a little, Mike is whispering things, a mirage of random information his tiny brain's loaded into itself this past week. Harvey catches story books, glimpses of cartoons, comics, and hey that sounds suspiciously like one of his contracts for his new client, Logan. "Hey," Harvey wipes his tears "That's confidential."

"Confidential: intended to be kept secret. Synonyms: private, personal, intimate, quiet; Or (of a person's tone of voice) indicating that what one says is private or secret.  
'he dropped his voice to a confidential whisper'." Mike sniffs, wiping his nose on Harvey's jacket and the slick lawyer makes a note to not bring up any more big words. He kisses Mike softly but the kid keeps wailing and Harvey can't imagine the pain he's in. Migraines on a 5 year old, what kind of God allows that?

He checks the bottle of Calpol, but Mike's reached his dosage, and Harvey doesn't want to risk Paracetomol. 

"It hurts Daddy," Mike whimpers through the sobs that rack his entire little boy "'urts 10 out of 10."

Harvey hugs him tightly "I wish I could make it go away," he whispers.

Jessica steps into the office in all her feminine glory, and sighs. She walks with a sway to her hips, and lifts Mike up onto her hip, which startles him into silence, and then starts running her fingers through his scalp, a gentle, soothing massage.

And Mike's tears cease.

Harvey stares at her in awe as his little boy rests his head, body going limp as Jessica massages his scalp, she paces a little, getting into a gentle rhythm before arching an eyebrow at Harvey "You never thought of massage?" She asked, surprised.

"I didn't think it would help." He admits softly, watching Mike hiccup gently into his boss' neck. He reaches to take Mike back, but Jessica shakes her head, happy with the boy in her arms and Harvey bites back a smile. Mike's playing with Jessica's soft hair, and he yawns a little tiredly, yapping. Harvey's arms are tingling, he wants Mike back in his grasp and Jessica rolls her eyes, handing him over, and Harvey starts gently rolling his finger tips over Mike's head. "Still hurt, buddy?"

Mike nuzzles into Harvey's neck "Only 3 out of 10," he yawns, and Harvey kisses his temple, the office seems dead quiet, and when he looks up, Jessica is gone. Mike shifts his head to get Harvey to massage a different spot and the slick lawyer moves his hand accordingly, he could do this all day if it meant Mike wasn't in pain. He sits on the sofa, lying Mike across his lap, massaging his head as he picks up a case file. He makes sure to keep it out of the little boy's sight, so no more information goes in, and before long, he's listening to Mike's snores. His hands don't stop their repetitive motion, and he wonders if a teenage Mike will let him do this, or maybe he'll have a girlfriend who'll do it for him.

...  
...  
...

He's 16 now, and Harvey finds him slumped in front of his computer, in the middle of an essay at near midnight, he's clutching his head, eyes closed.

"Hey," Harvey raps on the door of the study "Come on, Mike, time for bed,"

"Ungh," Mike replied, voice muffled by the keys, Harvey moved behind the chair, dragging his fingers gently over Mike's scalp, and his boy sighs a little, leaning back as Harvey soothes him gently. "Thanks dad," Mike whispers quietly, humming a little as the pain of the migraine dies down and his eyes droop sleepily. Harvey smiles, glancing at the screen

"Which subject is it for?"

"Business Studies," Mike yawned, "I don't know why I'm bothering, this sucks," he gestured to the computer 

"It doesn't suck."

"You're only saying that because you're my dad."

"Want me to phone Donna?"

Mike chuckled, nodding, he stood, stretching a little and Harvey tucked his hands into his suit pocket "I guess I'm too old for you to let me fall asleep on your lap so you can keep doing that?" Harvey pressed his lips together and Mike sighed "Night Dad,"

Harvey smiled gently "Night, buddy,"

But a few hours later, when Harvey heard rustling in the kitchen, he took Mike back the kid's room, sat beside him, and carded firm fingers through his hair till he went to bed.

No, Harvey thought, you're not too old. And frankly, I doubt you ever will be.


	23. Paint and Pizza

"Just take a seat, Mr Specter." Miss Cavanagh said gestured to the chair opposite her desk, scooping Mike up and sitting him on the taller than he was used to, chair beside Harvey. "Well, this is just a normal parents evening, check progress, it's very important at this stage." Harvey nodded, Miss Cavanagh was pretty, about 32 with long brown hair and glittering blue eyes, slim with a smile on her face. "Well, let me start off by saying that Mike is brilliant," Harvey beamed, and she nodded "Yeah, he's smart, does as he's told, gets on with the class, I can't think of anyone who doesn't like him."

Harvey arched an eyebrow "But..." he prompted

She sighed "Well...he gets...distracted, very easily. I find it difficult for him to concentrate on one thing for a long amount of time, and it's something the other children aren't having problems with, like now..." she turns to watch Mike, as does Harvey, and Mike's leaning way over the chair, trying to feel the carpet. Harvey sighs, tugging the back of Mike's shirt so the 5 year old is back on the chair. Mike turns to face Harvey and smiles gleefully, before leaning forward on the desk to play with the stapler, Harvey sighs. The teacher smiles "A short attention span is perfectly alright, and with Mike's memory, it'll effect him less, but I still think it's something to think about. Another thing is his problems with scissors. He just..." she laughs a little "The whole class know not to give him any."

Mike jumps across onto Harvey's lap, biting Harvey's tie curiously, Harvey bops Mike on the nose and Mike giggles in delight, bopping Harvey back carefully, and hugging him tight. "Daddy!" He yells "I want pizza please, pizza with ice cream on top."

Harvey ignores him, and lets Mike explore all the pockets in his suit jacket with childlike amazement. Miss Cavanagh shook her head fondly "All that being said, he's the best in the class, one of my favourites. Definitely the smartest."

Harvey nods, and leaves with Mike biting on his phone, he goes straight home and sits Mike on the kitchen counter, and hands him a colouring book. "Mike," he says firmly "I want you to colour this picture, okay? Finish it." Mike nods, and then Harvey goes to the study.

He comes back 15 minutes later to find Mike on the floor, reading, and eating a packet of crisps, the colouring book has only the sky coloured in and Harvey sighed. Mike looks up "Sorry Daddy, I got bored."

Harvey smiles, lifting Mike up "Why'd you get bored?"

"Colouring is for babies."

"You are a baby,"

"Not in here," Mike tapped his head "I get bored."

And suddenly it makes sense. Mike's a genius. He's leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the class, mundane things like colouring and numbers won't hold his attention for long because he's capable of so much more. Mike doesn't have a short attention span, he once spent 7 hours reading a book with no breaks. Harvey kisses his forehead and then his nose "I'm sorry," he whispers "Little genius. What do you wanna do instead?"

Mike hums thoughtfully "I wanna finger paint!"

And Harvey sighs, because yes Mike is a genius, but he's still a 5 year old. "Just don't get any on my suit this time,"

"M'kay," Mike giggles "I ate paint once, Daddy, it didn't taste very nice."

Harvey sighs. "I'm sure it didn't, buddy, I'm sure it didn't."

"Tasted blah."

"Yes, yes,"

"We're still having pizza though, right?"

"I don't recall ever saying we were going to have pizza."

"Daddy!"

"Fine, but with some carrots, need to eat vegetables."

"Need to eat vegetables." Mike echoed "Not paint."

"Exactly," Harvey beams.


	24. My Baby

"I'm so sorry," Harvey whispered, lifting Mike out of his cot, and the 9 month old baby gurgled and laughed in delight, kicking his legs as Harvey held him, kissing his temple "And just remember," he swallowed, holding Mike under his arms as the baby stared up at Harvey with adoring gleeful eyes. "It doesn't matter what the results are, okay? You're still my little boy, and I still love you," He cradled Mike's head and kisses his nose, "I love you," he whispered, setting Mike down on the changing table.

He picked up the swab and coaxed Mike's mouth open, taking some DNA in the form of skin cells, and lifting it away. Mike giggled, reaching his tiny hand up to grasp it, but missing, Harvey placed it in a plastic wallet and stroked Mike's cheek, swearing to himself that it doesn't matter if Mike's not his child, it won't matter. He's only doing this because of one night, one night 18 months ago when Lindsey came home, completely drunk, hammered, and the next night, she'd had no memory of what happened. If Mike wasn't his, well then...nothing would change. He'd still love him, how could he not? And he'll still love Lindsey, she was completely out of it. 

Mike starts crying when Harvey moves out of his line of sight, so Harvey puts the swabs into an envelope to be sent, and rushes back to his baby. "Hey, hey, no crying," he soothed, lifting Mike onto his chest, "I'm here, Daddy's here," he raised a knuckle to Mike's mouth and the baby suckled on it contentedly, eyes drifted shut.

...  
...  
...

The results come back, and Harvey's hands are shaking, but he's not sure why, because it doesn't matter. It just doesn't matter. He almost throws the envelope away because it won't matter, he'll still love Mike, but he has to know. He has too. He pulls them out.

It's a match.

Mike's his. 

His baby boy starts crying from the nursery and Harvey runs to him, picking him up and spinning him so Mike giggles in delight, "My boy," he whispers, "My baby boy," he showers Mike's soft head with kisses, his little boy, but he should have known. He could feel it, in every fibre of his being, that Mike was his. Mike's tiny fingers wrapped around his thumb, staring up at his father as though trying to figure out what he is. Harvey knows that if Mike wasn't his, or even Lindsey's, he'd never give him up. Not this, not this little blue eyed boy who cries whenever someone leaves the room and giggles in unadulterated delight when he's kissed, no.

Harvey could never leave him.

And he never will.


	25. Ring Bearer In a Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus comes BEARING lessons

Harvey knew his brother was hear when Mike yelled across the hall

"Uncle Marky!" Mike, the energetic 5 year old calls, running full pelt across the hall and Marcus scooped him up with an easy going laugh

"Is that my favourite nephew Mikey?" Marcus chuckled, hugging Mike tightly and lifting him easily under his armpits, bopping their noses together. "Look how big you are!"

"Big as the sky!" Mike giggles, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck as he's settled on his hip. Marcus walks into Harvey's office, and Harvey sighs.

Mike looks more like Marcus than he does Harvey. Marcus has blond hair, and lighter skin. Still with dark brown eyes, but it's enough to make Harvey possessive, even against his own brother. "Mark," Harvey stands smiling "You didn't tell me you were coming to town."

"I wanted to surprise Mikey," he grins, kissing Mike's spikey hair "Isn't that right, kiddo?" Mike giggles, nodding, tracing Marcus' jaw with a concentrating finger. Like he's mapping out his face. Marcus ignores the hand exploring his ever so slight stubble and arched an eyebrow at Harvey "Gotta say, Harv, you don't look that pleased to see me."

"Maybe that's because you only ever come bearing bad news."

Marcus grins, lifting Mike up and spinning him around "Your daddy's a bit of a sour puss today,"

Mike hugs Marcus tightly, "I love my daddy,"

Marcus rolls his eyes while Harvey beams proudly. "Anyway," Marcus continues "I'm here to let you know, Mom's getting married."

"Oh, wonderful." Harvey says tightly "What's this then? The 7th or 8th?"

"12th." Marcus nods, "But you've only come to 7, so that's understandable," Marcus moves over to Harvey's desk, sitting in his chair and setting Mike on his lap as he kicks his feet onto Harvey's desk. Harvey sighs. "Listen, I know, but she claims this guy's the one, and she wants us there." Harvey shakes his head and Marcus turns to Mike, who's playing with the cross hanging from Marcus' neck. Looking at it curiously. "She wants Mike to be the ring bearer, Harvey."

Mike looks up at his name, and smiles brightly "Hey! I know what a ring bearer is! Miss Cavanagh taught us! I wanna be one! Me! Me! Me!" He raises his hand, turning to look at Harvey imploringly "Can I daddy? Pleeeaaassse?"

Harvey glares at Marcus. He knows he can't say no to Mike. "Sure buddy," he says, dejectedly "We'll get you an adorable little suit."

"Hey, Uncle Marky!" Mike calls "Guess what?" As though Marcus wasn't just there.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna be a ring bearer!"

Marcus laughs, tipping his head back "Why, that is wonderful news, high five!" and he taps Mike's little hand gently, before grasping it an examining his fingers "Woah...you are so small. Look!" He places Mike's hand against his own "Look how tiny he is! Oh, that's adorable," he pulls Mike towards him for a tight hug and Mike squeals in delight. Harvey sighs again.

"Where are you staying while you're in town, Mark?"

"With you," Marcus grins at Harvey "Come on big bro, I can crash on the couch."

Harvey sighs _again._

...

...

...

"What's that?" Mike asks curiously, he's sitting beside Mark on the balcony of Harvey's condo, the sky bright and blue above them.

"It's my cross," Marcus answers easily, Mike stares at him and he frowns "You know, your mommy's up in heaven, right?" Mike nods "Well, this cross is about Christianity. We believe in God, he's the guy who created everything. Every plant, and tree and person-"

"Even butterflies?" Mike whispers, eyes wide

"Even butterflies," Marcus ruffles his hair "And his name was Jesus Christ, he came down to earth once, a long time ago, to get rid of all the evil in the world, but we humans didn't understand. We were very bad and we killed God." Mike gasps and Marcus nods gravely "We killed him on a cross," he shows his necklace again for emphasis "But because he was God, he came back to life, and went up to heaven, disappointed in all of us. But when we die, he takes everyone good up to heaven, and everyone bad down to hell."

"What's hell?" Mike whispers, enchanted

Marcus shakes his head "A terrible place. The stuff of nightmares." He smiles "But don't worry Mikey, you'll go up to heaven, your mommy wouldn't allow you to go anywhere else."

"Really?" Mike's ears twitch hopefully and Marcus nods

"I promise. Me, you, your dad, your mom, all gonna be up there one day, we're gonna have a tea party in the clouds."

"Like Mary Poppins?" Mike claps his hands excitedly and Marcus nods, lifting Mike up as he walks to the edge of the balcony

"Just like Mary Poppins." Marcus assures, as he sits Mike on the cement border of the balcony, so his legs swing over the ledge, hundreds of feet down traffic roars. Marcus stands behind him, one arm wrapped firm around his waist so he can't fall. But he whispers into his ear "Look out there, Mikey," he whispers, and Mike does, "Look at the buildings, and the people, and the birds. Look at the smoke from the chimneys and the clouds, look at the sun just setting beyond the horizon, look at the pinks and the purples and the _light._ God made that. All of that." Mike holds his breath as he looks, letting the view wash over him in waves, like a christening. He sees it all. The horizon looks gold, the park in the distance a meadow of green, colours over take the world, and even the grey of the city looks more silver, chimney pots glittering, factories becoming glass skyscrapers. Everything's so beautiful.

"Woah..." Mike whispers, eyes wide, and watering because he refuses to blink.

"I know," Marcus presses his cheek against Mike's ear comfortingly "God's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Mike nods, and Marcus kisses his head "Do you know how we thank him?"

"Um..." Mike read a book about this once "The Lords Prayer?"

Marcus isn't surprised. "Do you remember it?" Mike nods.

And they recite it together.

Harvey stands there, slightly in awe. And he remembers why he loves Marcus. He's never been the overly religious type, but Marcus has faith. He always had. He was the one who talked Harvey into christening Mike.

"Come on," Harvey calls fondly "Dinner's ready,"

For the first time in a long time, they say grace.

...

...

...

 

"I look like you!" Mike gushes excitedly as he's put in his tiny tuxedo, Harvey chuckles

"Very handsome."

Mike looks down at his feet "My shoes are _so_ shiny."

Harvey rolls his eyes, kneeling down and straightening Mike's jacket "You remember what you're doing to do, right buddy? Walk down the aisle, holding the pillow with the rings, stand by the altar, and hand them up when they need them, yeah?"

"Love you, Daddy," Mike chimes excitedly, kissing Harvey's nose. Harvey sighs

"Understand, Mike?"

"We're best friends."

"Mike."

"We'd do everything for each other."

Harvey laughs, exasperated, kissing Mike's forehead "I'm gonna take all of these proclamations of love as a yes, okay?"

Mike giggles, but then starts to cry when Harvey stands up. He holds his hands up to be carried, tears welling and Harvey smiles, hoisting Mike up carefully

"I'm right here, buddy, I didn't go anywhere."

Mike stops crying and sniffs, holding Harvey tightly "I-I thought you went somewhere."

Harvey smiles softly "I didn't. And I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you and your comments  
> x


	26. Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's scared of a lot of things.

Mike's scared of a lot of things.

Harvey yawns, blinking at the light streaming in through the crack of his bedroom door, to show his five year old, wrapped up in his blue blanket, standing there, small and adorable. "Daddy?" Mike whispers "You wake?"

Harvey groans, sitting up "What's wrong Mike?"

"There's a monster under my bed."

Harvey blinked. "What?"

And then he saw tear streaks on Mike's cheeks and he was up and out of bed, hoisting his little boy into his arms.

"Oh, hey, no there isn't," he whispered, kissing Mike's cheeks, "Let's go check, yeah?"

"No!" Mike cried, gripping Harvey's pyjama shirt "They'll eat us!" And he's shaking in Harvey's arms, the slick lawyer frowns, who had told Mike about monsters under the bed? He'd had to start paying more attention to what Mike was reading.

"It's okay, Daddy will fight them off," he whispered, flipping the switch on in Mike's room. He and Mike kneel on the ground, and peak under the bed. There's nothing there. "See?" Harvey whispers "Nothing but dust." Mike looks at him, doubtful. And Harvey sighs "How about we sleep in my room tonight, huh buddy?" Mike holds his arms up and Harvey lifts him easily, heading back to his bedroom, and Mike cuddles into his chest.

...

...

...

He's scared of the dentist.

"Mike." Harvey massages his temples "Come on."

"No." Mike yells, hands tight around the door nob as Harvey tugs on his ankles "I'm not going! No!"

"Mike, come on, it's just the dentist, I go all the time, it's fine," Harvey pulls harder and Mike whines, kicking his legs, he manages to get free of Harvey's grip but only proceeds to swing forward and bash his head against the door, falling down, crying. Harvey rushes forward, "Oh my god, Mike," he whispers, as Mike sobs

"Daddy!" He whimpers "I-I hit my head!"

"I know, I know," Harvey whispers, collecting Mike into his arms, "I'm here, Daddy's got you." And he can't help but feel guilty because, Daddy didn't have him. Daddy had let him fall. Mike forgets about the dentist and wraps his arms around Harvey, crying into his neck, mumbling about making the pain go away as the hot tears slide down his cheeks. Harvey lifts him up, and feels his heart sting as he walks downstairs, then outside to the car. Mike looks up noticing, and pulls back, to look up at Harvey with wide eyes

"You're...you're still taking me to the dentist?" He whispers, and Harvey can't look at him. Mike wriggles like a fish out of water, crying and hitting Harvey with weak fists "You made me hit my head on purpose!" He sobs, and Harvey grips his wrists with one hand, his eyes burning

"No! No, Mike, I wouldn't buddy, not ever-"

But Mike just gets into the car, buckles in his own seatbelt and crosses his arms, looking out of the window and refusing to talk to Harvey, flinching away when his father tries to touch him.

They get to the dentist and Mike looks tiny in the large dentist seat, the dentist smiles "Hiya Mike, I'm Doctor Gabriel, I know sometimes people find dentists scary, but you have nothing to be worried about, okay?" He smiles down at the little boy "Your daddy's right here, would you like him to hold your hand while I do a quick check?"

"No thank you." The tiny boy says politely, and Harvey glares down at his hands. The dentist looks surprised, but doesn't question it, checking Mike's teeth quickly, telling him what he's doing each step of the way, and when he's done he lets Mike swill his mouth with funny tasting water Mike laughs, and chooses a sticker with Scooby Doo on it. Mike's teeth are fine, perfect, and Harvey's not surprised. When they walk out he kneels down

"Want daddy to carry you, buddy?" he asks softly, and Mike shakes his head, his tongue running over his teeth, his mouth feels exceptionally clean. Harvey winces "Come on buddy, let m-"

"No." Mike shakes his head "I can walk by myself."

"But you love being carried."

Mike sniffs "Not by you."

Harvey sighs, and they get back in the car. And then halfway home, Mike prods Harvey's knee with his little foot, Harvey looks up and Mike waves. Harvey smiles "Hey buddy,"

"Sorry daddy,"

Harvey laughs, leaning over to haul Mike onto his lap "I'm sorry, buddy, and daddy would never ever hurt you,"

Mike takes Harvey's tie into his mouth, nodding around it "I know, Daddy," he says, muffled, and has Harvey carry him back up to the condo.

...

...

...

Mike's scared of the dark.

So Harvey has to buy him three nightlights and a torch, but Mike still shakes whenever Harvey flips off the light. "Come on buddy," he says gently, sitting on the edge of Mike's bed as the little boy shakes violently "There's nothing there. Just shadows."

"Shadows." Mike repeats with a small nod, he takes Harvey's large hand with his two little ones, fiddling with the fingers "How come you're not scared, daddy? You're not scared of anything."

 _I'm scared of losing you._ "There's nothing to fear as long as you're brave," Harvey smiles, bopping Mike's nose "And you're a very brave boy, Mike. How about I'll stay here till you fall asleep?"

Mike nods, nuzzling into the pillow and Harvey stays sat on the edge of his best till the grip on his hand loosens, and Mike starts snoring softly. Harvey smiles, stepping out, but leaving the bedroom door open, just to let in a little extra light.

...

...

...

Mike's scared of the Joker.

And Harvey wishes he'd set the child monitor on the television because the Batman movies aren't appropriate for a 5 year old, so whenever Harvey butters bread with a knife, Mike runs to the sofa, hiding. Harvey sighs. "Mike, the Joker's not _real."_

"That's what he wants you to think."

"Well anyway, how would he get in? We have Howard the Doorman, do you think Howard would let the Joker up to the condo?"

Mike purses his lips thoughtfully, before giggling, totally appeased, hands up for Harvey to give him the buttered bread, Harvey rolls his eyes, but hands it down. Mike holds it with both hands, taking a large mouthful, which is...pitiful really, barely a corner, Harvey laughs, lifting Mike onto the counter

"You're so small," Harvey chuckles, and Mike kicks his feet happily

"'m not small," he pouts "I'm gonna be tall, like you!"

"One day," Harvey ruffles his hair, moving his hand to cradle the back of Mike's neck "But I won't be able to carry you when that happens."

Mike frowns, before shaking his head "Then I won't get bigger, don't worry, Daddy," He smiles brilliantly and Harvey hugs him, because this adorableness is near to unbearable.

...

...

...

3 year old Mike is scared of the telephone.

He bursts into tears whenever it rings, and Harvey just smiles, bouncing him gently on his knees as Mike blubbers "Hey buddy, it's okay, just Donna calling to ask how you are,"

"Dona." Mike sniffs, as Harvey wipes his nose for him, and then dabs at his tears.

"Yeah, you remember her, don't you?" Harvey said softly, but Mike keeps sniffling, so Harvey sighs, "I know what will cheer you up," he carries Mike into his bedroom, and takes out one of his cheaper ties, and holds it in front of Mike who's immediately captivated, swatting at it like a cat before Harvey lets him have it, and he bites on it thoughtfully, feeling the silk between his fingers, eyes examining the pattern. Harvey laughs, kissing Mike's head "Yeah, I like 'em too."

"Tie!" Mike giggles, and Harvey rolls his eyes.

...

...

...

14 year old Mike is scared of Darren Cudman.

Harvey comes home to see Mike on the sofa, Criminal Minds on, while he does his maths homework. But his eyes linger on the bruises along Mike's neck and arms, the icepack that Mike's placed on the back of the sofa so he can tip his head against it, the black eye that stands out too stark against his skin. "Christ Mike," Harvey whispers, crossing the room "What the hell happened?"

Mike shoots him a small smile, revealing a split bottom lip "Darren." He answered simply, shaking his head "I irritated him with my face, apparently."

Harvey shook angrily "Tell me where he lives, I'll give his father a piece of my mind."

"Oh yeah, that'll make everything better. I'm fine, dad, really, just a few scrapes, I can take it."

Harvey sighed, shaking his head as he wiped a thumb over Mike's forehead, eliciting a hiss from the blond boy. "Lindsey would know what to do."

"I know," Mike smiled softly "I already asked her, she told me the answer." He points with his head to the framed photo of Lindsey on the wall, and underneath it are the words printed black and bold yet elegant BE STRONG.

Harvey nodded, "He touches you again..."

"He won't." Mike promised.

...

...

...

"What are you scared of, Daddy?" 5 year old Mike asks, climbing onto Harvey's knee, Harvey helps Mike up, letting him his arms as climbing frame.

"I'm scared of losing you."

Mike giggles "Lost stuff goes in the Lost and Found." He gets comfortable on Harvey's thigh, appraising the new view from his vantage point. "Are you scared of...spiders?"

Harvey rolls his eye and nods "Yeah. Petrified."

"I'll protect you!" Mike claps his hands "I'm not scared, daddy! Not me!"

Harvey chuckles, drawing Mike in for a hug "My hero."

"I don't wanna be Batman," Mike chimes, muffled in Harvey's shirt "I don't wanna fight the joker."

Harvey sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you and your comments :)  
> x


	27. Holiday Sharknado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and Mike go on holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; Luebeckerin, whose comment was so amazing and made me blush so hard, seriously, thank you so much, this chapter is not only prompted by you, but dedicated to you :)  
> x

Mike looked around first class curiously, his tiny feet barely reached over edge of the seat. He was dressed smart, in a red chequered button up shirt and beige corduroys with green trainers. His blond hair spiked up in every direction and he looked around interestedly, poking the tv screen in front of them. A stewardess stopped by Harvey and smiled, carrying a silver platter of champagne. "Champagne Sir?" She asked courteously and Harvey smiled charmingly, nodding his head. "And for the little one?"

Mike looked up at her, and smiled brazenly, beaming "Um..." he bit his lip "Can I have a juice box...please?"

She chuckled with delight "One juice box coming up." She nodded, heading down the plane.

Harvey sipped his wine and noticed Mike staring up at him, he sighed. "Want some?" Mike nodded, and Harvey bopped his nose with a casual finger "Well this is an adult drink, besides, I don't think you'll like it," he lowered it down to Mike's face "Smell it,"

Mike gave a tentative sniff and recoiled in disgust "Daddy," he pouted "That's blah." Harvey smiled, nodding, taking another sip as Mike leaned forward in his seat to prod his shoes. He smiled when the Stewardess handed him his juice box, "Thank you," he chimed, tearing it open and biting the plastic of the straw off. He pushed the straw at the small foil hole, but couldn't break through. He frowned, confused, and kept jabbing uselessly.

"Incapable of opening anything, aren't you?" Harvey chuckled, setting his champagne down on the small table beside him, first class was very spacious indeed. He leaned forward, poking the hole through easily, handing it back to Mike who sucked happily, looking out the far windows. He gasped

"Daddy! The world's _moving!"_

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Don't you think it's more likely that the plane is moving?" He leaned forward again, buckling Mike in, nice and securely, and Mike frowned at the latch, before settling down once he saw Harvey doing his own up. Mike finished his juice box and handed it to Harvey when he was done, Harvey sighed "Thank you," he said sarcastically, but Mike only beamed

"You're welcome, Daddy!"

Mike was nice and quiet for the first 15 minutes, purely captivated by the clouds, not even noticing his ears popping a little. He got bored soon, however, and turned to Harvey imploringly, prodding his arm so that Harvey set down the file and wrapped his arm around his little boy "You bored buddy?" He asked, and Mike nodded "What do you wanna do? Watch a little TV?"

"Want you to tell me a story, please," Mike reached forward, stealing a strawberry from Harvey's container. He took a small nibble of it, Harvey squeezed Mike's shoulder "Mmmm...the one with the wolf and the grandma."

"The one with the wolf and the grandma?"

Mike snuggled into Harvey's side, getting comfortable, nodding "Yes please,"

And so Harvey recited it, and just like all good little boys, Mike fell asleep.

A woman on the other side of the cabin cooed "How do you get him to be so well behaved?"

 _A lot of love and a lot of late nights._ "He's just a really happy kid," he said proudly, rubbing his thumb over Mike's warm neck.

...

...

...

When they got to the beach, Mike spent an abnormal amount of time looking at the sand. " _Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Are you looking?! Look! Look!"_ Harvey stretched on his deck chair, watching Mike dig into the sand like a true puppy. His skin looked a little red. Harvey hauled himself up, heading over to the private beach, only the best for him and his son on their holiday after all. He took out the suncream and whistled

"Come here, Mike,"

Mike _ran_ to him. Like Harvey was the light he needed to grow and catapulted into his father's chest. Harvey chuckled

"I wish all my clients had your enthusiasm," he murmured, rubbing some sun cream onto Mike's bare chest and arms, he was just wearing his black swimming trunks. He twirled his finger for Mike to turn, and his little boy giggled as Harvey drew patterns with cream across his back. "Now back to me," Mike spun laughing, as Harvey rubbed some on his forehead. He frowned, rubbing Mike's nose a little more carefully "Your nose looks a little red, buddy, maybe put on your sunhat."

Mike stared up at Harvey blankly.

Harvey rolled his eyes, trudging towards his bag and pulling out the sunhat, tugging it onto Mike's head, Mike giggled.

" _Daddy!_ I can't see!"

Harvey chuckled, folding the top over "It's a little big," he admitted "But better safe than sorry." Mike tugged on Harvey's hand, as they both ran down the beach to the water. Mike leaned down, touching the tide when it drew in, he shivered

"It's cold, Daddy!"

"Nice and refreshing," Harvey corrected, wading in till he was waist deep, Mike stood on the edge, uncertain, and Harvey held his arms out "Come on kiddo, swim to daddy, then you can sit on my back." Mike bit his lips, stepping forward a little, letting the water cool his hot ankles.

"What 'bout sharks?" He called, and Harvey sighed

"You watched Sharknado again didn't you? I swear, I need to get a child monitor for that TV, or at least cancel the horror channel."

Mike giggled at Harvey's rant, and paddled carefully across the water, sole focus on reaching Harvey, the water swishing about his shoulders as he kicked to keep afloat, Harvey pulled into a piggy back and Mike relaxed, arms tight on Harvey's shoulders. "I saw a crab once, Daddy,"

"Oh yeah?"

"It walked sideways."

"They do that."

Mike pressed his cheek against Harvey's ear, smiling "Love you, Daddy,"

Harvey chuckled "I love you too," and he faded along, walking parallel to the beach, dipping down to let Mike's knees reach under the water, before taking him to a more shallow place, where he taught Mike all about the joys of a splashing contest, until they were both soaked to the bone, laughing.

...

...

...

Harvey stretched out on the large double bed, watching his favourite Star Trek, as Mike snored lightly beside him, completely tuckered out from a whole day of activity. Harvey chuckled, knowing another one was to follow. He covered Mike with the silk sheets, not having the heart to carry the boy to his own bed, and fell asleep to the sounds of Captain Kirk totally owning Spock.

From Day 1, he knew it would be a good holiday.


	28. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harvey's birthday.

"Daddy!" Mike screeched at the top of his voice so Harvey sat up straight in bed like a bolt of electricity had strung through him. Only to reveal bright headed blond boy, holding a present and wearing a smile. "Daddy! Are you wake?"

Harvey rolled his eyes, a smile forming naturally on his face "Yes, Mike, I'm awake."

"Happy Birthday!" He giggled, thrusting the present into Harvey's hand. The wrapping was atrocious, and Harvey was mainly concerned about Mike using scissors, but the boy's hands weren't cut or bleeding, so he accepted it with a smile, opening it carefully and popping the box lid open. To reveal a photograph of Harvey and Mike taken by Donna on Mike's 5th birthday this year. But the frame. The frame was the gift. Macaroni and silver glitter, with tiny gold hearts, so much it was literally dripping fairy dust. "I-I made it for you, in, in Mrs Cavanagh's class," Mike chimed, bopping Harvey's nose "Do you like it, Daddy? Do ya?"

Harvey placed the frame gently on his bedside table, to stay forever. "I love it, buddy," He scooped Mike into his arms, carrying him into the living room, rolling his eyes when he saw Donna standing in his kitchen, breakfast already plated up for the three of them. "Did you cut the paper for him?"

"He wanted to wrap it himself, and I wanted to make sure he kept all his fingers," Donna chuckled, stepping around and kissing Harvey's cheek "Happy Birthday, Harvey,"

Harvey grinned, setting Mike down and taking a seat, a full English breakfast sat in front of him "Smells delicious."

"Only the best for the Birthday boy,"

"I buttered the toast!" Mike announced proudly and Donna ruffled his hair

"You sure did sweetie, and what a fantastic job you did,"

...

...

...

When everyone was done, and the party was over, Mike and Harvey sat on the sofa, eating the remains of a double chocolate cake. Mike licked his fingers taking a small piece into his mouth again, he was just... _staring._ Staring at Harvey with those wide blue eyes and Harvey chuckled, turning away from the TV "What's up, buddy?"

Mike waved as though Harvey wasn't right in front of him, before frowning "How old are you, daddy?"

"I'm 34,"

Mike hummed, taking another bite of his cake and crumbles landed on his chin. "How old is Auntie Donna?"

"She's 32, but if she ever asks you to guess, she's 29."

Mike nodded, "Why don't you marry Auntie Donna?"

Harvey spluttered a little, setting down his case and sipping some water, Mike shrugged.

"You love each other, right?"

"Well, yes-"

"And she loves me, right?"

"Well, ye-"

"Isn't that what a family is?"

Harvey smiled gently, pulling Mike's cake from his hand and setting it on the table, pulling his boy onto his lap and wiping his chin "Buddy, we _are_ a family. But Donna's not your mommy, she's your auntie, and pretty soon, she's gonna want her own husband and children."

Mike frowned. "But we could be her husband and children."

"Mike," Harvey drew him in for a tight hug, hand cradling Mike's head "Life doesn't always work like that,"

"But it's your birthday! You're meant to get everything you want for your birthday!"

Harvey bopped Mike's nose gently, with a soft sigh "I already have everything I want, Mike."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving you and your comments.  
> x


	29. To Remind Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey hits Mike.

"This is my snail." Mike says, he's four years old and lying on his stomach in Harvey's office. "I named him Snaily."

"Very creative." Harvey rolls his eyes, typing away at his computer.

"I'm cold, Daddy," Mike calls, stroking a careful finger over the snails shell. Harvey doesn't know _where_ Mike found the snail, but he's learnt not to question it. Mike stands up on careful feet, holding the snail in both hands as he walks towards Harvey, half way there, he falls, for no reason, and lands on his bum. He looks around, confused, and Harvey bites back a laugh, as Mike gets up, and continues to Harvey, holding out the snail. Harvey recoils from the slime with disgust. "Cold!"

"I'm hearing you, buddy," Harvey reassured, ruffling Mike's hair, taking the snail by the shell carefully and placing it on window sill. Harvey frowns "Didn't we bring your cardigan?" Mike's dressed in a V-neck white t-shirt and black corduroys. Harvey sighs, digging through his desk drawers to produce the spare blue cardigan. He tugs it onto Mike, doing all the buttons up carefully as Mike gazes up at him. "There we go, all smart,"

Mike catches Harvey's wrist with both hands and brings it to his mouth.

"Hey," Harvey warns, bopping Mike's nose "No biting."

Mike maintains eye contact with Harvey, so wide and blue and piercing, and he bites down on the side of Harvey's palm, with no real force, but enough to leave small indents. Harvey sighs.

"See what you did? Now you have to sit on the naughty step."

Mike pouts, crossing his arms. "No."

Harvey ignores him, scooping him up and carrying him to the corner of the room, he sits him down, facing the wall, but Mike just gets up again, scampering after Harvey. Harvey sighs, turning around and looking down at Mike. Mike looks up, and the height difference is almost comical. Mike waves up at Harvey, eyes full of love and adoration.

"Love you, Daddy!"

"Mike, get on the step."

"Why?"

"Because you bit Daddy, and we don't bite."

"Why?"

"Because it's not very nice."

"Why?"

"Mike." Harvey sighs "Sit on the step for 5 minutes like a good boy."

Harvey's a little surprised when Mike does.

He goes to the step, and sits there, quietly. When the five minutes are up, Harvey goes back to him. "Okay buddy, you can come up now," But Mike doesn't, Harvey frowns, when Mike turns around, beaming

"I drew for you, Daddy!" He calls.

Harvey feels an unimaginable anger soaring through his veins. Permanent pens, in pinks and yellows and blues have _ruined_ his office walls, he turns on Mike, almost shaking in anger, this is his office! And he's had a shitty day already- he finds himself backhanding Mike brutally, the sound of skin on skin echoes throughout the office.

Mike falls from the force of it, and there's this horrific moment where his baby boy looks up at him with an emotion akin to shock, before he slowly, bring one hand up to touch his bright red cheek, and wince from the pain that blossoms there. And then tears well up in his eyes.

"Oh my god- Mike-"

Mike starts to cry, and Donna runs inside, she gauges the situation carefully but quickly, and takes Mike into her arms, and walks out of the office.

...

...

...

"Donna-"

"I don't want to hear it Harvey," Donna snaps quietly as she carries the sleeping boy into Harvey's office. She sets him down very gently on the sofa and Harvey swallows back tears because Mike's cheek is now an ugly dark blue and purple, and _Christ. How hard did he hit him?_ "What the hell did he do that got you so mad?"

Harvey ran a hand over his face miserably, pointing and the coloured in wall. Donna's gasp makes him turn around and he sees, for the first time, the writing that was scrawled there, randomly capitalized, not all spelt correct, but the general gist is 'i LOve yOu, DaDdie' and there's two stick men with odd features, but one's tall and in something like a suit, and the other one is small with a blond squiggle of hair, and they're holding hands.

"That's why you hit him?" Donna snarls in disgust, shaking her head. "I want to take Mike with me for a few days-"

"Donna!" Harvey hissed, eyes wide "It's not like I'm gonna start abusing him! It was a mistake-"

"You couldn't control yourself," She whispers "I'm not letting him stay with you."

...

...

...

Donna keeps him for three days, before she brings him back to Harvey's too quiet condo.

Mike is holding onto the bottom of her dress, one thumb in his mouth when Harvey opens the door, and Harvey feels like he'd been punched, because Mike's cheek is still bruised, but definitely better than it was. Mike looks up at Harvey and instinctively steps away, arms up raising to cover his face, and that... _that..._ Harvey doesn't think his life is worth living if that's what his little boy is thinking when he looks at him.

He kneels down, arms out "Hey buddy," he whispers "Daddy missed you so much,"

But Mike's four. And as soon as he sees a hug invitation, he's wrapping his arms tight around Harvey, in a fierce little hug, nuzzling his head into Harvey's neck. Donna makes a small hum of approval as Harvey wraps his arms around his little boy, standing up so that he's carrying Mike. Donna leaves and Harvey spends the next week kissing and hugging his little boy, applying cream onto his cheek, and then he's sitting with Mike on his lap, as Mike incessantly tries to teach him a clapping game that not even the boy knows how to play.

"Hey buddy," Harvey whispers, stroking a thumb over Mike's now clear cheek "You know Daddy never meant to hit you, right? And that it was very wrong of him, and he's very sorry."

Mike stares up at Harvey and giggles "We're best friends." He declares, leaning forward to bite Harvey's tie. Harvey's eyes water and he hugs Mike again

"I love you _so_ much. _So much."_

Harvey never raises a hand to Mike again. Never. Even when Mike wants to play wrestle, Harvey just scoops him into a hug and tickles him till Mike's crying with laughter. And he keeps the drawing on his wall in his office, to remind him.

To remind him.

To remind him.


	30. Ice cream and Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both make good meals.

Harvey tucked his phone into his pocket as he walked into his office, grinning when he saw his 5 year old sat on the table in the corner, legs swinging, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Mike waved energetically and Harvey kissed the top of his head. "Hey buddy,"

"Hiya Daddy," Mike chimed, watching Harvey sit down, as he held the spoon with two hands to get it to his mouth. He swallowed, cold chocolate dribbling down his chin, which he wiped away with his sleeves. "Hey- Daddy? Daddy!"

"What's up?"

"I like you," Mike whispered, giggling, Harvey rolled his eyes

"Like you too, buddy,"

Mike giggled even louder, and Harvey watched, a little bemused. He'd never known such a happy kid. Mike was always laughing and smiling, for apparently no reason. He giggled like a little mad man, and Harvey found it made him happier. "Daddy! T-this one time, time, I went to the...to the museum and bought...brought...bought...a pen,"

"I know, Mike," Harvey chuckles "I was there,"

"I love you," Mike chimed, licking the spoon, getting chocolate on his nose. He blinked in surprise, going cross eyed to try and see it, before sticking out his tongue and trying to lick it off to no avail. Harvey sighed, getting up and heading over to his little boy with a box of tissues. Mike beamed as Harvey approached him, holding his little arms out in a hug and Harvey ruffled his hair, and worked about cleaning the chocolate off his face. Mike made little shocked noises like a wounded animal as Harvey cleaned his nose and chin, and then put the empty chocolate bowl on the side. When Harvey was done Mike giggled again, arms up for a hug, little fingers splayed out, and Harvey pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You love your hugs, don't you buddy?" He laughed, heading over to his desk, setting Mike on his lap, Mike leaned forward, reading Harvey's incomplete email. He pressed down on the letter x and laughed

"Daddy, it appeared on the screen, when-when I pressed it!"

"That's how a computer works, kiddo."

"Computer." Mike repeated, shifting and snuggling into Harvey's jacket "You're a computer, daddy."

"Mmmhmm," Harvey rests his head on Mike's chin "Then what are you?"

"Um...I'm a calculator?"

Harvey laughs again. "I guess you're not wrong." He likes the feel of Mike in his arms, his little boy. He doesn't roll his eyes when Mike goes to bite at his tie, he does it all the time now, Harvey takes the end of his tie out from between Mike's teeth, and flaps it over Mike's nose, making him blink confusion, before giggling in joy. He reaches up a hand to take the tie into his mouth again, but Harvey quickly pulls it out of his reach. Mike pouts, and Harvey bops his nose. "Hey, no pouting."

Mike bops Harvey's nose with his little palm and Harvey chuckles. "Daddy?"

"What's up?"

"Why can't I wear a tie?"

"You can," Harvey approves, taking a spare out of his drawer and tying a loose Windsor knot around Mike's neck, his son immediately takes the tie into his mouth and starts biting it. Harvey sighs, ruffling Mike's hair "Smart boy,"

Mike beams.


	31. RawaDawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how my little cousin speaks.

Mike's 9 months old, dressed in a blue onesie, and he crawls along the soft, carpeted floor of the nursery. Harvey's sat on the floor in front of him, hands out, guiding Mike. "Good boy," Harvey coos when Mike crawls to his lap. Mike giggles, eyes large and wide and _blue._ "Who's a good boy?"

"Awa," Mike gargles, draping half his body over Harvey's leg, and looking around curiously, before rubbing his face onto Harvey's trousers. Harvey rolls his eyes, lifting Mike easily and holding his little boy in front of his face. Mike waved both arms uselessly, kicking his legs "Dawa," Mike giggled, mouth open, eyes bright.

"Who's daddy's little boy, huh?" Harvey kisses Mike's forehead, and Mike bops a very gentle finger onto Harvey's nose. Harvey laughs, setting Mike down on his lap, one hand behind his back to keep him sat upright, and bopped his nose back. Mike held his breath, eyes wide at the feeling. Before he laughed in delight, trying to clap his hands. He leans up to touch Harvey's nose again and Harvey hugs his little boy tight. "You're kinda weird, you know that buddy?"

Mike giggled "Dawa!"

"Come on," Harvey stands, carrying Mike to his cot, and right on cue, his little boy yawns sleepily, Harvey smiles, presses their noses together and tucks him in. "Daddy loves you very much,"

"Rawa," Mike yawned again, snuggling into his pillow, thumb in his mouth as Harvey covers him in a blankets. "Rawa Dawa,"

"Don't worry," Harvey rubbed a thumb over the soft shell of Mike's ear. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

 


	32. Weaning him Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can give up the dummy, but he can't give up Harvey

Mike cries and sobs hysterically whenever Harvey leaves the room. He's only 8 months old, but the crying is so loud that it shakes the apartment and Mike only calms down when Harvey collects him into his arms and kisses his forehead for about an hour. Eventually, Donna gets tired of seeing Harvey's exhausted face, and tells him firmly-

"You've got to stop running to him whenever he cries," she says firmly "Children know how to calm themselves down, he hasn't been hurt, this is how he'll learn."

Harvey looks at her doubtfully "So I'm meant to ignore him when he's crying?"

"You're meant to be able to leave his bedroom _before_ he falls asleep. It's draining you, Harvey!" Her voice is the voice of reason, and Harvey kisses Mike's temples, the baby snug in his grip, biting at Harvey's tie, giggling quietly. Harvey holds Mike tight and Donna sighs. "Come on, Harvey, it's for the best." Harvey nods, he knows she's right, setting Mike down in the crib, Mike makes a small stunned sound, and when Harvey moves out of sight, starts sobbing at the top of his voice.

"Dawa!" He cried pathetically, arms reaching up "Daw-Dawa!"

Harvey's heart breaks but Donna pushes him out of the room and closes the door. The red-head forces Harvey to sit down and watch TV, but Mike keeps crying. Harvey fidgets, he can't watch the programme when Mike's crying like that. It doesn't feel right to ignore him. It goes on for about 15 minutes, before Harvey stands up, and Donna grips his wrist. "Wait, Harvey!" She cries "He's got to learn that crying won't give him everything he wants!" Harvey groans, and forces himself to sit down. Another 15 minutes go by, and the crying never ceases, until they hear a _thud._ Harvey's leaping across the apartment, bursting into Mike's room.

His baby boy is on the floor, still crying, but trying to crawl towards the door. He'd organised all his pillows and blankets into the corner of the cot and climbed up, and just fell. Harvey scoops him up, gushing over his worriedly, checking for bruises and bumps, the precious back of his head, and apart from a sore knee, Mike seems to have landed on the soft giant teddy that was too large to keep in the cot, so stays beside it. Harvey cradles him, kissing his forehead and Mike cries quietly into his arms. Donna sighs, and hands Harvey the dummy. Mike's been weaned off it slowly, and only needs it every couple of days, he'll forget about it soon, but now it turns Mike's cries into little hiccups and his little boy grips Harvey's lapels tight in his tiny fist.

"Harvey," Donna sighed, green eyes glittering with concern "You can't coddle him forev-"

"He doesn't have a mother, Donna," Harvey snaps and Donna shuts her mouth. "He's my _son._ I'm going to be there every time he cries, if you don't like that, you can just leave."

Donna smiled sadly, but makes no move to leave. She nods in acceptance. "Okay. Alright, fine, I just hope Mike doesn't end up a spoilt brat who cries if he doesn't get his way."

"He won't." Harvey defended honestly, brushing his thumb over Mike's tiny forehead. "He won't."

And he wasn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments   
> x


	33. Cold Grave Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Harvey takes Mike to Lindsey's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by HarveyIsTheMan, I loved it :)

Mike's 7 years old when Harvey first takes him to his mothers grave.

Mike holds Harvey's hand tightly as they walk along the grass, Harvey's holding flowers in his spare hand, and an elderly woman glances at them sympathetically. They stop at a gravestone at a Willow Tree and Harvey squeezes Mike's hand encouragingly. "She's there, buddy," he whispers.

Mike takes a shaky step forward towards the stone, and reads the words aloud "Lindsey Meladine Specter. Beloved Wife, Sister and Mother. She walks with angels now." There isn't a date engraved on it, for a reason. Mike doesn't know what the reason is, but he doesn't ask. He traces a small finger over the black marbled rock. He gets to his knees, and runs his fingers over the grass. "Grass takes a long time to grow over a grave," Mike whispers, Harvey doesn't know what book he's quoting, but listens anyway. "That means she's been here a long time, right Daddy?"

Harvey nods, forcing back tears and handing the flowers to Mike. "That's right,"

Mike takes them with both hands, and lays them on top of the grave, leaning against the stone. He touches the stone with the flat of his palm. "It's cold, Daddy,"

Harvey makes a choked sound and nods "Yeah,"

Mike sits crossed legged on the grass, and pats for his father to sit beside him. Mike knows he's not as upset as Harvey. He didn't even _know her._ But he still hurts. He snuggles up beside his father. "You miss her." He whispers as Harvey wraps his arm around him "I miss mommy too,"

"Mommy." Harvey wipes his eyes harshly, nodding. That word hasn't been mentioned in their apartment for a long time. "If you ever feel the need to talk to her, just come here, she's always listening," he ruffled Mike's hair. He examined the blond thoughtfully, and thought to the heavens _Hey Linds, what do you think of our little boy?_ The branches of the willow tree ruffle, and the grass sways, and the sun shines onto the stone and heats it up. Harvey smiles; _Yeah. I think so too._ He doesn't know how long they sit there, but the sun does eventually go down _._ "Let's go home, kiddo." And he picks Mike up, even though he's more than capable of walking by himself.

"We'll visit mommy again soon, right?" Mike asks, pressing his tiny ear against Harvey's cheek on the piggy back.

"Whenever you want too."

"Did you wish her happy birthday, Daddy?"

"I did."

"...I miss her." Mike decided, snuggling into the back of Harvey's neck, little hands interlocks to keep his safe.

Harvey kisses Mike's fingers "Me too, buddy,"

The old woman who saw them come in, waves goodbye.


	34. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike says his first word.

When Mike's 11 months old, Harvey's just come back from a busy meeting, and walks into his office to see Donna bottle feeding the little bundle. Mike pushes the bottle away, waving his arms excitedly when he sees Harvey and Donna rolls her eyes "He loves you an insane amount."

Harvey grins, taking Mike into his arms "Hey buddy," he whispers "You love Daddy don't you?"

"Dawa!" Mike giggles, the baby recognises Harvey, recognises the warm brown eyes and same familiar smell. "D-dawa!" Donna coos, running a hand over Mike's soft blond hair.

"Good, because Daddy loves you too," he bops Mike's nose and Mike grabs his finger with both tiny fists, holding tight

"Dawa!" He frowns in concentration, still holding onto Harvey's finger "D...dada...dada?"

Harvey and Donna freeze, looking down at Mike. Harvey stares in amazement. He lifts Mike up under his arms and laughs "Say that again."

"Dadda!" Mike calls with more confidence, smiling brightly and Harvey hugs him tight

"Good boy! Donna! Donna, did you hear it?"

She laughs "I heard it Harvey,"

"Say it again, Mike," he breathes, kissing Mike's nose "Say it again, buddy,"

"Igobah," Mike gargles, reaching for Harvey's tie.

"Come on," Harvey says excitedly, eagerly "Say Dadda, come on buddy,"

Mike giggles as though Harvey's hilarious."Dadda! Dadda!"

Harvey rushes for the door, and Donna calls after him. "Where are you going?" Amusement laces her voice.

"To show everyone!"

Harvey forgets to mention that he's just won $15 million for the firm at that meeting, he has something much more important to brag about.


	35. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey teaches Mike about the bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by a lot of you!  
> x

Mike's 15 when Harvey gives him...'the talk'

The lanky blond is sat on the sofa, flushing a bright red, head ducked down between his legs, wearing a faded green polo shirt and a pair of jeans. Harvey's come straight from work, so he's still impeccable in his 3 piece suit, sitting, perched on the edge of the coffee table. "So..." Harvey clasps his hands "You and uh...Jessica?" Mike nods "Right, Jessica, you guys have been...going out for a while."

" _Oh my god,"_ Mike hisses, burying his face in his hands "I'm not even old enough yet."

"I know, but I figured now's better than your birthday." Harvey states dryly and Mike makes a small groan of agreement. Harvey scratches his knees, he's nervous too. "So...um, the most important thing is protection."

"I thought the most important thing was consent."

"Very funny." But really, Harvey's glad Mike's trying to make this easier, it eases the tension in his shoulders "You know about...asking if she's on the pill? Condoms? How to...put it on...?"

Mike coughs, nodding "Yeah uh...t-the Mexican hat trick right? L-learned it in sex ed."

"Good, and you...know where to buy it and everything?"

"Mmhm," Mike rubs the back of his neck harshly "Can this be over now?"

"You can't be drunk. Or high. All sober, okay?" Harvey reiterates and Mike nods. "Um...you know where everything goes-"

"- _Oh my god!"-_

"-Fine, fine! I was jut checking!" Harvey rubs his temples "Christ alive."

"Can I go to my room now?"

"What? Yeah, yeah, go."

Mike heads for his bedroom, but stops and the doorway and turns, cheeks still tinged a little pink "Uh...thanks, Dad,"

Harvey feels a smile tug at his lips, and he nods, watching as Mike closes his door. It feels good. To know he's done something right. He stands up when he remembers something "Christ- lube!"

" _Oh my god! Dad! Shut up!"_

Harvey collapses onto the sofa.

He'll never make it out alive.


	36. Make the Pain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes the pain go away.

Harvey came home one day when Mike was 17.

And his apartment...was full to bursting.

A body of over a hundred teenagers dancing to blaring music, reeking of alcohol and body glitter and a good time. The balcony doors were open and people were outside tanning and making out. Harvey could barely move. A guy was passed out on the kitchen counter, a group of boys were swearing at a baseball game, a group of girls were flirting with another group of boys who were playing FIFA.

Harvey growled, standing on the coffee table, his voice loud and thunderous as he pulled the plug off the music "Everybody out of my house, right now!" He roared, and as soon as the teenagers caught sight of the ex-boxing lawyer in a slick suit, they went _running._ Sprawling for the door, tripping over each other, Harvey recognised Neal grab the unconscious Trevor off the kitchen counter and drag him out, the sun kissed bodies on the balcony dived for the door, until the apartment was blissfully empty, and a complete mess.

Harvey grumbled to himself, heading for Mike's room, where he threw open the door, and a haze of sweet smelling weed hit him.

And there, sitting cross legged on the bed, was Mike, red eyed and high out of his mind, a girl sat opposite him, in the same mirrored position. She had dark skin and long black hair, and held the joint between his fingers. She giggled when she saw Harvey "Yo Mike...Mike..." her voice was slow and funny, her eyes were bloodshot instead of red rimmed "Uh...that...dude...who gave birth to you is here."

Mike burst out laughing, turning and waving "Dad!" He yelled for no reason "C'mhere..." he held his arms out for a hug, only to collapse onto the bed, his voice was slurred, and for a moment, all of Harvey's anger was gone. He rushed to Mike's side, taking his pulse and checking his breathing. When Mike was fine, he pulled away, angry.

"Go to sleep." He ordered firmly, the both of you.

They obeyed.

...

...

...

Mike stirred with a pounding head ache, rolled over, and was sick.

His whole body leapt a foot in the air when a hand rubbed his back, but he turned to see only Harvey, holding a bucket. "I knew you were gonna do that," Harvey muttered and Mike groaned in pain.

"Dad-" he whined pitifully "My head- my head, _god it hurts."_

Harvey didn't like that. Mike's head was a rather precious thing. He rubbed a thumb over his forehead "You're grounded for 3 weeks." Mike groaned, rolling over only to come into contact with another body. He frowned. "

"Who's th-"

"Mike." Harvey hauled him up, stern and angry "You held a party in my house. It's completely trashed, we're lucky nothing's been stolen." Mike looked down, shame faced "You brought in alcohol- and drugs, Mike. Drugs! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry," Mike insisted, rubbing the back of his neck, tears springing to his eyes "I'm really sorry, Dad, I just..." he took a deep breath "Mr Oxley retired today and everyone wanted to celebrate, and Trevor said I had a sweet place and-"

Harvey hissed; _"I might have known."_

Mike ignored him "-So, we all came here, and I moved all your stuff to your room and told them it was out of bounds." That was true. Harvey's room had been untouched and perfect. He hummed, at least Mike hadn't lost all sense. "And then...well, Neal introduced me to this girl called Michelle, and she had a friend called Jenna, and she had weed, and I..." his shoulders slumped "I shoulda said no, but I didn't, and... _dad,"_ his voice became a dull roaring excitement, slightly tilted by pleasure "I was just gonna have one puff but as soon as I tasted it..." he shook his head "My headaches...they-they went away! Like....no pain! At all, it was...amazing- and then, another puff and everything was perfect- it was..." he shook his head "Like magic!"

"Mike," Harvey sighed, placing his hand on Mike's neck, almost cradling his jaw, eyes glimmering in sympathy "I know it hurts a lot sometimes. But weed is....a harmful drug. It might do permanent damage to your brain-"

"So?" Mike asked helplessly "I don't care if the eidetic memory goes away, it's worth it if I don't have the headaches anymore-"

"You don't want your eidetic memory? Mike, there are people who would kill for what you have. You're a genius becau-"

"No." Mike stepped back, hurt flickering across his face. "I don't want to be a genius because of an eidetic memory. If it went away, I'd still be smart. I could still do anything I wanted-"

Harvey winced, wondering when this had turned from a punishment into this. "I know that, Mike-"

"I don't want to be defined by this anymore!" He hit his head, scowling "Sometimes- when I meet girls, I pretend to be stupid. Completely _thick._ And..." he laughed "And they still like me!"

Harvey dragged Mike into a tight hug, and felt his little boy go limp in his grip, burying his face into Harvey's neck, and Harvey could feels tears wet his skin. He rubbed circles onto Mike's back. He kissed his little boys temple "Always know how to get out of a lecture, don't you?" Mike gave a small sound, that sounded like choked laughter. There was a moan from the bed, and Harvey darted to hold the bucket as the dark skinned girl was sick. Mike winced. "You gotta hell of a cleaning up job in there."

"Can I call Neal and Trevor to help me?"

Harvey softened "Sure. How's your head? Want any painkillers?"

"No," Mike said softly "The pain will probably remind me how stupid I am."

Harvey made a face "Mike-" the girl on the bed was sick again and Mike and Harvey made a face.

"Gross." They murmured in unison.


	37. Ulterior Motives (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's new girlfriend (not that new) isn't all that she seems...

"Hardman." Harvey gritted his teeth, smiling falsely "Get the hell out of my office."

The older man smiled, setting the brief down on Harvey's desk. "Now, Harvey, friend," he clasped his hands together, pinstripe suit the apostle of hatred "You're going to sign this document, to make me named partner of Pearson Specter. I only need one signature of the current partners now, and of course, Jessica is an entirely different kettle of fish, but _you, you Harvey,"_ He chuckled with delight "You are someone who will sign, here, I'll even lend you my pen," and he pulled out an expensive ink pen and set it gently on top of the contract.

Harvey arched an eyebrow, unsure of Daniel's confidence. "Bull shit, Hardman. Get out of my office before I call security."

"Tsk, tsk, Harvey," Daniel mock frowned "You're obviously not as close to your son as you thought."

Harvey growled, standing up, chair pushing back and the ferocity in his eyes had Daniel stepping back, but not fully retreating. "Don't you _dare-"_ Harvey growled "Bring my son into this, you sonovabitch, before I wipe the floor with your face."

"Well," Daniel cleared his throat, swiping own his tie "It's clear I touched a nerve, but unfortunately, I can't keep your little bundle of joy out of this mess. You see, your son, and my daughter, well, they're..." he smiled, as though this was his birthday "They're dating. Reached the 6 month mark last week, and for a couple of 17 year olds, I'm sure you can agree, that's quite an accomplishment." Harvey stiffened, and Daniel pointed through the class, to where sure enough, Mike and Michelle were talking.

Harvey was a good dad, he had known about Michelle, met her a couple of times, he knew she and Mike were serious, hell, Mike had proclaimed he loved her. She was nice, with long cascading brown hair and burning brown eyes. But Harvey hadn't know that Hardman was her father. Even now, looking out at their relationship, it was clear, Michelle was _not nice._ Rather, she was like her father, dominating, controlling, a liar. Mike leaned against the desk, staring up at her in awe, completely in love with her, blond hair spiked and bright eyes blue, still in his uniform. And she sat on the desk, smiling, flattered by his infatuation with her, one leg crossed over the other, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Now, Harvey, I'm sure your little boy would be completely _devastated_ if she were to break up with him, rather publically, in front of all his friends, probably throw in a couple of statement about his..." he made a suggestive face "Short comings." Harvey clenched his fist and Daniel smirked "Why yes, the poor boy, that would be rather humiliating. Imagine the bullying he'd get for that."

"You're a sick, twisted bastard," Harvey hissed, anguished. "You sent your daughter out to manipulate my son for _6 months?_ Have you no boundaries?"

"Harvey," he shook his head sadly "I just use my assets to my advantage, no need to get testy," he slid his hands into his pockets, victorious "I'll give you exactly three days to mull over my offer, but after that-" he snapped his fingers "-Michelle's dumping your little boy, gonna break his poor little heart. He'll probably cry, am I right? He always was rather over-sensitive, wasn't he?"

Harvey fumed, stepping forward, prepared to launch into a fist fight but Daniel raised a placating hand, heading for the door.

"I'm just saying Harvey, while you _mull it over,_ think about your little boy running home, tears streaming down his face, and imagine how he'll feel, when I get Michelle to tell him, that his dad made all of this happen." He opened the door "Young love, it's all about getting crushed, right Harvey?"

...

...

...

"Hey Dad," Mike greeted when Harvey came home the next day "I made spaghetti, and didn't burn the kitchen down, win-win, right?"

Harvey forced a smile, sitting down while Mike pushed a steaming plate of delicious spicy food towards him, Mike sat opposite him at the kitchen counter, picking up his fork. And Harvey sighed "Mike...we need to talk,"

Mike looked up curiously, mouth full of red sauce, and Harvey rolled his eyes. It was something to be admired about Mike, he always ate ravenously, always had.

"Mike, Michelle is Daniel Hardman's daughter."

Mike froze, looking up, swallowing. "Holy Shit." He managed, eyes wide, before laughing. "What are the chances, right?" He chuckled, loading up his fork with a meatball. Harvey sighed again, deciding to rip the bandage off.

"Mike, listen to me. Daniel Hardman is forcing his daughter to date you, and she's gonna dump you unless I sign a contract to make him a named partner."

Mike stared at him, before pushing his eyebrows together. "You're joking right?" Harvey stared at him miserably "I mean-" he choked a little "Why would..." he stared at his father, his shoulders slumping as he realised his dad wouldn't lie about something like this. His eyes sprinkled with tears, and he shook his head, "Oh my god," he whispered "I'm an idiot."

Harvey rushed around the counter, collecting his little boy into his arms "No, Mike," he soothed "No, you're not, Hardman and his family are just assholes."

"What do I do?"

"You have to dump her first." Harvey said gently, kneading Mike's shoulders. He understood the pain of love, and Mike had a tendency to fall in love at first sight. And when he fell in love, he gave it his all, fancy gifts he worked his butt off to afford, even though Harvey would happily give him the money, he'd devote his time, his affection and his attention all on her. And he'd had his heart broken time, and time again. With Michelle...Harvey had hoped it would be different. He kissed Mike's head "I'm sorry buddy,"

Mike nodded, playing with Harvey's tie absentmindedly "I've never broken up with anyone before," he murmured wistfully, and Harvey half smiled

"I'm sorry, this is my fault,"

"No, it's not, dad," Mike pulled away, heading to his room "I'm not hungry anymore."

...

...

...

Harvey smirked, watching Hardman and his daughter argue in a closed office, hands gesturing manically, he ripped up the contract and it floated down into the recycling. He wrapped his arm around Mike, who was looking down at his feet. "You did good, kid,"

"Yeah," Mike echoed quietly "Guess I did."

 

PART ONE OF A TWO PART DRABBLE IN THIS STORY. THE NEXT UPDATE TO THIS STORY MAY NOT BE THE FOLLOW UP.


	38. Dependent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep him clingy.

"Don't play the odds, play the man," Mike chimed, pressing his forehead against Harvey's ear as the 4 year old was carried through the office. "God dammit Louis!"

Harvey winced "Hey, no mimicking."

"Hey, no mimicking!"

"Mike."

"Mike."

Harvey sighed, kissing Mike's forehead "Daddy loves you," he murmured, sitting Mike down on the leather sofa, Mike stared up at him with large wide eyes. Before reaching his hands up when Harvey stepped away.

"Daddy!" He cried "Hug!"

"Mike," Harvey took another step back "Come on, we're just trying some simple independence, stay on the sofa."

Mike's eyes watered as Harvey took another step back. "Daddy! _Daddy!_ Daddy! Love you!" He wiggled his fingers and Harvey sent him a sympathetic look, mouthing 'stay there'. But when Harvey took another step back, Mike leapt off the sofa and ran to him, hugging his leg tightly. "Where you goin', daddy?" he asked, looking up, rubbing his cheek against Harvey's knee. "Carry me, please!"

Harvey sighed "Mike, how do you expect to survive if you can't live without me beside you?"

Mike just giggled happily, climbing up Harvey's side like a little monkey, till he was positioned nicely on his hip, he tugged Harvey's tie. "Love you, Daddy," he chimed "We're...we're b-best friends, l-like the Tweenies. You can be Milo. I'll be Jake, because, because Jake has a K in it, and M-mike has a k in it," he giggled again "I can count to k daddy!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around his little boy "Donna says you're clingy, buddy," he whispered, kissing Mike's nose as the little blond stared up at his father in awe. He batted at Harvey's tie

"What does clingy mean?"

"It means you cry whenever I'm not near you," he frowned "I don't want you to be like that."

Mike seemed to ponder this for a long time, before he nodded "I won't cry if you leave now, Daddy,"

Harvey pursed his lips "Promise?"

Mike nodded, and was set down. He watched calmly as Harvey stepped out of the office, and then around to Donna’s desk. He stood there calmly, before laughing and getting distracted by the signed basketballs. Harvey smiled proudly.

“That’s my boy.”

…

…

…

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mike was independent.

He woke up by himself, normally before Harvey, and made himself a sandwich, or poured himself cereal, got himself dressed and even figured out buttons. He went to bed by himself, without the need of a good night story, and preferred walking.

Harvey didn’t like it.

“I feel…redundant,” Harvey muttered to Donna who was sat on his desk, as they both looked over at the little boy, reading a large book that was splayed out over his lap. He’d dressed himself today, brushed his teeth, combed his spikey hair, and he was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with green trainers. He’d even managed to put his socks on properly. “I…I _miss_ doing that stuff for him.”

Donna smiled, rubbing Harvey’s shoulder “He’s still your little boy, you know,”

Harvey did know, but Mike had a whole lifetime to be independent, Harvey only had a small window to coddle the life out of him. So he kneeled in front of Mike after Donna left, and bopped his nose gently. “Hey kiddo,”

Mike looked up and beamed “Hiya Daddy!”

“Do you…wanna go back t-“ Harvey was cut off by Mike’s feisty hug, arms tight around Harvey’s neck.

“ _I love you, daddy,”_ he whispered into his ear and Harvey chuckled, standing and clasping his four year old tightly, kissing his temple.

“Daddy loves you too, huh? Who loves you?”

“Daddy does!”

And if sometimes, Mike ‘forgets’ how to do up his buttons, Harvey’s more than happy to do it for him.

He loves him, after all.


	39. Grammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because all grandmas spoil children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by; MarieKiki19 , sorry it took me so long :) x

"Harvey," Enid scowled when Harvey walked into the posh retirement home "Why haven't you visited me earlier?"

"Sorry, Mom," Harvey smiled "But look who　I brought," he steps to the side to reveal Mike hugging Harvey's leg. The boy's only four, but he's so _tiny._ "Mike, Mike," he shakes his leg a little "Look, it's Grammy."

Mike looks up at the name, before realising where he is. "Grammy!" He cries, tugging himself onto the bed with a lot of effort, and snuggling into her side, Enid coos over him, dragging him into her arms and onto her lap, doing her inspection of him. He giggles, playing with the scarf she's wearing. It has a pretty pattern.

"He looks thin, Harvey," she frowns "You better not just be feeding him vegetables, a little boy needs some chocolate too, don't they sweetie?" She turns to Mike who claps his hand

"Chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate!"

Harvey rolls his eyes, sitting down "He's just a thin kid, he eats loads." Enid shoots him a look and Harvey sighs, relenting. "Anyway, how are you? The new meds working out okay?"

"I don't know," she shrugs, running her wrinkled fingers into Mike's blond hair "Hard to tell these days," Harvey doesn't like the sound of that, and she can see it on his face, so she changes the subject "Where's your brother? Why for once can't I have the three best things in my life all in the same room at the same time?" She looks down when Mike starts biting her scarf and Harvey waves it off

"He likes biting stuff around people necks. Ties, scarfs, I've learnt to just let it be." Harvey reaches forward to give Mike his panda and Mike giggles happily, hugging the stuffed bear. "Last I heard Marcus was in Montana, trying to start up a bar or something ridiculous."

Enid sighs "At least tell me he's dumped that awful Laura."

"Yeah, he’s into some girl called Patricia now."

"Daddy won’t let me get a puppy," Mike pouted

"Harvey," Enid waved her finger "How could you deny this little wonder anything?"

Harvey sighed "Don’t take his side,"

"Love you, Daddy!"

"Aw," Enid stroked her thumb over Mike’s soft cheek "Look at that Harvey, he _loves_ you." Harvey grumbled to himself, standing and muttering about how he was going to get them something to drink. "I take my coffee black, and get your boy a milkshake, you’re not spoiling him enough!"

"Spoiling him?" Harvey nearly cries "I give him everything he wants!"

"Not a puppy." Enid reminds and Harvey laughs in disbelief.

 


	40. King of the Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically DadHarvey SonMike but they're lions.

Harvey _roars._ His golden coat shimmering, voice booming because he is the king of the jungle, the rest of his pride draw back in fear, all for the week old cub, who looks up at the giant and almost laughs

"Raar!"

Harvey leans down, sniffing in confusion, and he recognises his own scent. This is his son. He looks around, looks for the mother he must have mated with and makes a small huff at the carcass a few metres away. Buffalo. He walks over cautiously, and his eyes glisten with tears at the sight of the dead female, and the two dead cubs. This cub, this tiny thing looking up at him is obviously the runt of the litter. But he's alive. Harvey leans down, and does a very rare thing, he licks a sandpaper tongue against the cubs- who he's naming Mike- tiny face.  The little thing sputters, makes a small gasping wounded sound, but he's been marked, and he jumps for his father.

Harvey wonders if he'll survive.

He leans down, captures Mike's neck in his mouth and takes him over into the shade, and starts grooming him. Other pride members watch, interested and the unusual display of affection, but Harvey ignores them. They are his harem. After a few hours of laying in the sun, Mike climbs onto Harvey's back, tugging his ear playfully, tiny paws lost in the giant mane. Harvey doesn't say anything, because the tiny thing has to practise on someone, he has no siblings.

After the females have hunted, Harvey goes to stake his claim, which he then shares with Mike. When Mike's chin gets red with blood, Harvey licks him clean.

When hyenas come and attack the pride, the only cub Harvey protects is Mike, he gets wounded, badly, and the little bundle licks at the wound, trying to help.

When Mike gets older, larger, able to hunt, Harvey has to battle him, defeat him to be head of the pride. But Mike never challenges him, he just nuzzles his father, and leaves.

Harvey roars after him a goodbye, and Mike raars back.

 


	41. Max the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a way with pets.

" _Dad!"_ Harvey hears Mike call from the garden " _Dad! Come quick! Something's wrong with Dex!"_

Harvey rushes outside to his 11 year olds cries, and comes to a halt when he sees their golden retriever, lying on the ground, it looks practically lifeless, aside from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. But honestly? Harvey never even liked the dog that much. But it's the look on his 11 year olds face, his Mike, with spiked hair and blue eyes, in a red V-neck and jeans, knelt beside his dog, looking sick with worry. Harvey collects himself, taking out his phone and calling Ray. "Don't worry buddy," he says to Mike "We'll get him to the vet."

Mike runs his fingers through Dexter's fur, and bites his bottom lip harshly. His eyes water "He doesn't look so good, dad," he whispers, and Harvey wraps his arms tight around his little boy, and Mike, who's still on the small side, curls into him, one hand still with Dexter.

The car ride is sombre, with Mike in Harvey's lap, and Dexter in Mike's lap.

Harvey tries not to be pleased, it's just that...it's been _so long_ since Mike's sat on his lap, since Mike let Harvey wrap his arms around him and kiss his temple. His boys at the awkward age where parents aren't cool.

"What do you think's wrong?" Mike whispers as they near the vet, Ray looks for parking.

"I don't know," Harvey says honestly "It'll be okay," and he kisses Mike's temple, less for comfort, but more because he can.

...

...

...

Dexter doesn't make it.

Harvey doesn't blame the dog, it was getting old. They bought him 4 years ago, when he was already a fairly old adult.

Mike cries.

Harvey doesn't blame him either. Mike's an only child, and he can only have Trevor and Neal over so many times a week, Dexter had become a best friend.

Harvey tries to be sad, but he can only smile because he's carrying Mike like he used too, and tiny arms are tight around his neck.

The next week, Harvey takes Mike to a pet store.

There's a large, ferocious looking husky in the corner that growls at everyone. And Harvey doesn't want to go near him.

But when Mike crouches down, and _Harvey swears to god that thing with silver teeth looks bigger than Mike._ He puts out a hand, and the husky stops growling, and licks Mike's hand.

The owner watches, impressed and nudges Harvey "Your boy must have the touch. Your kid is the first person Max over there hasn't bitten."

Harvey wipes his pale face. "Brilliant." Mike comes back, with Max at his side, Max bares his teeth at Harvey, and the slick lawyer sighs at Mike's hopeful face. "You...you sure you want him, buddy? Not a more docile one-"

"Docile?" Mike laughs, confused, scratching Max's ear and the dog turns into a cuddly bear "What are you talking about?"

Harvey glares at his newest enemy "I guess it's decided then."

When Mike breaks into a huge grin and hugs him so tightly Harvey thinks his tendons snapped, Harvey knows it's worth it.

Even if Max does try to kill him on the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did get your prompts, and I am working on them! :) x


	42. Trafficking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey comes home,   
> and everything ruined

It was when Harvey came home, and found Jenny tied to a chair in the kitchen, sobbing through the masking tape around her mouth. Harvey rushed to her, eyes wide, pulling off the tape, and undoing the rope as she sobbed louder "M-Mike!" She screamed, tears streaming hotly down her face "T-they to-took hi-him, and I-I-"

Harvey shushes her, wiping her tears and looking around, the apartments a mess, and it's clear that there was a struggle, Jenny must have fought tooth and nail to protect Mike. "We need to get you to a hospital." He whispers, he presses his mobile into her hands, and she's shaking so badly, he holds it there a moment just to make sure she had a grip, before he rushed to the landline, and called the police, and then Donna.

His apartment is a buzz in the next few minutes, paramedics shining torches into Jenny's eyes while she starts sobbing again, the police are asking her questions at the same time, and some crime scene unit is taking pictures of the mess. As Harvey looks around, he can't see blood, which is a relief, Jenny seems mostly bruised, and Mike- Harvey can't think about it. Everything's a blur. When Donna gets there, she's not crying, but her eyes are rimmed red like she has been, but has cleaned herself up for Harvey's sake.

"Mr Specter- how old is your son?" A sympathetic officer with a moustache asked, holding a notepad, and Harvey splutters on air

"5- _god,_ he's f-five."

He nods, writing them down "Do you have a picture?"

"I-I-" Harvey's laptop, which is set by the sofa, starts chiming. Everyone stops, and looks up, Jenny still sniffing softly, Harvey moves towards his screen, sitting down as the police gather on the other side. "It's my Skype." Harvey says softly, frowning "Someone's skyping me."

"Answer it." The office nods, and someone with an expensive looking piece of equipment starts trying to track it. Harvey clicks answer, and chokes, because he's look at Mike. Live streamed to him is his little boy, sat, bare in only his Spiderman boxers, sat on a cold cement floor, toys surrounding him. He sniffs, looking up at whoevers holding the laptop, and he spots Harvey.

"Daddy?" Mike sniffs, wiping his nose, and Harvey nods viciously

"It's me, I'm here Mike, you're okay-"

"I'm cold." Mike sniffed, arms curling around himself "He took my clothes."

Any relief that Harvey had taken from seeing Mike unharmed drained along with all the blood in his face "Mike. Mike has he touched you?"

Mike cocks his head a little, hair unruly and blond as usual "Huh?"

"Has he-"

"No, Harvey," comes a smooth, deep voice from behind the camera, and Harvey stiffens "Not yet anyway. He's a very pretty boy-"

"You son of a bitch-"

"Now, now," the voice is soft, placating, and there's some ruffling, where the laptop is placed on a counter, and the man steps into Mike's shot, he's wearing a black turtle neck, leather cloves and a balaclava, he hoists Mike up onto his hip, hand smoothing down the length of his little boys back, Mike's whimpers are audible. "Hey," the man tips his free hand -the one that's not supporting Mike- under the boys chin "Don't be scared, pretty," he whispers, kissing Mike's forehead, rocking him a little "It's okay."

Harvey grinds his teeth, and the police man makes a gesture for Harvey to keep him talking, but Harvey already has no intention of ending the conversation. "What do you want?" He whispers, instead of _'Get your filthy hands off my baby boy'_

"What do I want?" the man murmurs, stroking his knuckles softly against Mike's jaw, as the blond gets distracted by lint on the turtle neck.

"Where's your tie?" Mike pouts "My Daddy wears a tie."

"Does he?" The man leans down, and picks up a teddy bear, handing it to Mike, who takes it happily, snuggling into the mans shoulder, clutching the teddy, sleepy. "Well, Harvey," he hums "I'll tell you what. How much is your boy worth to you?"

"Everything."

"Worth... $2.3 million?"

Harvey swore under his breath, voice desperate. He's a rich man, but he's not that rich. "I don't have that kind of money," he said honestly "But if I did, I would. _I would."_

"I know," the stranger soothes him through the screen, he cards his fingers gently through Mike's hair. "You know, he's a pretty little boy, and pretty little boys do remarkably well at auctions."

Harvey can't move, and Donna looks sick, and the police offers stiffen. "Are you..." Harvey takes a deep breath, bile crawling up his throat "Are you talking about selling him as a...as a _sex slave?"_

"I am." The man hums "See, they sell at a lot higher when they're younger, because they can be moulded. Why, I know a man who could pay say...  $2.3 million?"

"I..." Harvey swallows thickly "I can get you the money, but I need time-"

"You have two days."

And the Skype call is ended.

"Harvey," the police officers pull him out of his depression "We got him."

...

...

...

Harvey begs them not to go in with guns, because his little boy is in there, and something could happen in the crossfire, but there's no way around it.

Harvey's crying when he hears shots, but then an agent is running out with a naked Mike in his arms. "He-he took my b-boxers Daddy," he sniffs, and Harvey rips off his suit jacket, wrapping it around Mike as he holds his boy tightly to his body.

"Mike," Harvey whispers, pulling him away from the horrific scene of death unfolding before them, the wind is whipping and raging out here "Did he touch you?"

"Daddy-"

"Mike," he kissed his forehead feverishly "Did he touch you down there?"

"No." Mike chimes honestly "He said that was for later. What was for later?"

Harvey regains his breath, holding Mike so tight, he's sure he's hurting him, but he can't stop. He almost sprints all the way home, and washes Mike in hot water and bubbles, giving him clothes, and kisses.

Mike kisses Harvey's nose "Love you, Daddy," he chimes, yawning like a puppy "'m tired."

"Yes, you are," Harvey whispers, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes "Sleep," and he settles on the sofa, refusing to let go of his creation. Mike snuggles into Harvey's chest, unaware of all the danger, protected by childish innocence, and goes to sleep, drooling and snoring adorably. Harvey lets himself cry for a few moments, kissing Mike's temples, he almost wants to make sure Mike's never out of his sight again, instead, he settles for installing a new, better, state of the art system, he hires a second doorman, and makes point to call home if he's ever going to work late.

He also starts donating money to try and stop child sex trafficking.


	43. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect.

Harvey sighed when he hears Mike giggle like a mad man from his bedroom. Turning the page of his case-file he called out across the condo "Mike, buddy? You doing okay in there?"

Another joyous giggle and Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike chimed "Yes Daddy!" There was some stumbling, and then Mike appeared in his doorway, and Harvey couldn't stop his grin. Mike had obviously stolen one of Harvey's work shirts, but it reached almost down to his ankles, all the buttons done up, collar in disarray, the arms of the shirt hanging far past where his little arms stop. "H-hey Daddy!" He giggled "I'm you!" He was bundled with pent up excitement, and as soon as Harvey set down his file, Mike took it as a go ahead.

He _ran_ across the apartment, jumping onto Harvey's lap, the small five year old giggling deliriously as Harvey hugged him tightly "You look very smart." He admired, fixing Mike's collar and Mike crossed his legs, almost falling backwards if Harvey's hand hadn't been supporting him. "Where'd you find that then huh? Don't we have rules about going into Daddy's wardrobe."

"I got it from the laundry room." Mike pipes up "That's not against the rules."

"Little lawyer."

"Me!" Mike looked around curiously, sniffing the air "What we having for dinner, Daddy?" He asked, stomach rumbling "'m hungry," he pouted, and Harvey brushed a thumb over his boys temple thoughtfully

"We were going to have fish."

Mike pouted "But I don't _like_ fish, Daddy," He looked down at his hands, fisting them tightly in Harvey's shirt, saddened, but not wanting to upset his father by complaining anymore. And it was exactly that quality, that once Mike knew how to master, would allow him to get whatever he wanted.

"What would you like?" Harvey asked, knowing full well that this was spoiling his little boy. But he couldn't find it within himself to care.

"Pizza?" he asked hopefully and Harvey bopped his nose

"No pizza, Mike."

"Um..." he frowned, thinking hard "What about...what 'bout that white stuff with peas? I like peas."

Harvey sighs. "That's fish, Mike."

"Oh." He smiles brightly "Can I have some of that please?"

Harvey stands, scooping the small boy up with him, setting Mike on his hip as he pads, clad in his socks, to the kitchen, glancing at the time the oven blares at, still a few minutes. He sits Mike on the counter, and _still_ has to look down at him. Mike stares up at Harvey with something akin to awe, only more worshipful, and Harvey can't help but bluster under the gaze, because Mike is looking at him- has always looked at him, as though he was perfect. "Stop that." He mumbles as Mike reaches out a hand to play with Harvey's tie

Mike beamed "But I _love_ you!" He exclaimed

"I'm not perfect buddy-"

"But you're _tall,_ and smart, and you have tidy hair, and you hold the-the door open for girls, and you drop me to school, and you take me to your work, and you read me bed time stories, and make me breakfast. And you wear _ties!_ And- and, you can pronounce what all the big words say, and you know what they mean, and you know _everything!_ And you can carry me, and you can do buttons, and open chocolate bars and you can cook food, and- and you can use scissors and your handwriting is all joined- and I can't join mine yet! Miss Cavanagh says I'm getting there, though! And you know how to _say_ really big numbers, not just write them like me! And you can drive! A car!"

Harvey gives a breathless laugh, pressing his forehead down against Mike's "Buddy," he smiles "That's not being perfect."

"Then what's being perfect?"

"Being perfect is...having no flaws,"

"You have no flaws!" He reaches his hand up and takes Harvey's lapel in his right hand, the left hand coming up to his mouth, as he starts sucking his thumb, Harvey reaches down absentmindedly, pulling it away. And Mike whines. "Daddy!"

"Hey now, dinner's ready," he smiles, taking it out of the oven, making sure to keep the hot plate away from Mike, who would find some way to burn himself. He plates everything up, cutting Mike's for his before hand, because the kid if the kid if bad with scissors, Harvey doesn't want to risk it with a knife. He sets their places at the counter, and rolls his eyes as Mike digs in with his hands. Only using his thumb and forefinger, he picks up one piece at a time, chewing thoughtfully

"Did we miss Peppa Pig, Daddy?"

Harvey smiled " _We_ recorded it. So we can watch it after dinner with a bowl of ice cream to share, yeah?"

Mike nodded viciously, taking another piece of fish into his mouth "Who's your favourite character, daddy?"

"Uh..." Harvey tries to think of their names "Susie," he says eventually "Susie Sheep."

Mike giggles, kicking his little legs in delight and he nods "I like George. And- and I like Granddad Pig. And Grandma Pig," he pops a couple of peas into his mouth "I like _my_ Grandma, when can we go see her?"

"How about tomorrow?" Harvey offers, reaching across to wipe some ketchup from Mike's chin, and Harvey leans into the touch happily, chewing away so that Harvey can feel the movements of his tiny jaw working to swallow.

"Good!" Mike approves of the plan, only just spotting the fork Harvey had set out for, so he picks it up and starts using that to stab fruitlessly at peas. After dinner is done, they snuggle up on the sofa under a blanket, and Mike is half asleep as he watches Peppa Pig, yawning into Harvey's lap as he nuzzles his head there "My perfect daddy," he murmurs, eyes fluttering shut, yawning wildly, and Harvey chuckles, arms draping over Mike

"My perfect boy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments, working on your prompts :) x


	44. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike getting his License

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ziyAndi3

"You're going to kill us, you're going to kill us, you're going to kill us."

Mike let out a frustrated groan, as the 17 year old gripped the wheel. "Dad," He muttered "I swear to god-"

"Alright, fine," Harvey took a deep breath, "Now, gently on the gas- gently." Mike follows his instructions, easing them round the corner, before coasting easily down the long stretch of bare highway. Harvey nodded approvingly, easing a sigh of relief. "Good," he praised, and Mike smiled faintly.

"Not that it matters _now,_ but I've forgotten how to indicate."

"Mike, eidetic memory."

"I never _read_ how to indicate, I only heard you say it." He shoots his father a small pleading look and Harvey touches the small black lever, and Mike nods. After a while, both men are significantly more relaxed, and as they regain normal traffic, Mike seems to have come into his element, he's seen Harvey and Ray do this for years, and he turns at all the right junctions, and doesn't even come close to scratching the expensive car as he heads into the long private garage of their condo. He parks it slowly, and Harvey watches Mike's face as his boy bites his bottom lip, leaning up to see if he's going to scratch any of the 7 other expensive cars his father owns.

"You're fine." Harvey nods, and Mike's shoulders stay tense till the car is tucked safely away, and he turns the engine off with a sigh of relief.

"Next time can we use a hire car? I'll be way less afraid of scratching it then."

Harvey rolls his eyes, stepping out, and Mike follows suite, tossing the keys over. "Nope." He says, popping the p "If you learn to drive the very best, you learn to care for the very best. It's the Specter way." He tucks the keys into his pocket, and Mike grumbles under his breath, but falls beside his father. Ever since Mike's growth spurt, Harvey's been getting a little uncomfortable, Mike's _shot_ up, and he still has a few inches to grow. He wonders if his little boy is ever going to get taller than him. Mike seems completely unaware of this niggling, and tugs on Harvey's sleeve

"Will you make pasta?" he asks, blue eyes glittering hopefully and Harvey chuckles

"Make it yourself." And they both get into the private glass elevator, but Mike doesn't give up.

"I don't make it like you do," he whines sulkily and Harvey relents. Mike beams, hugging him tightly "Thanks dad."

...

...

...

"Why do I have to sit in this?" Mike pouts, as the 5 year old is strapped into the child seat. Harvey kisses his forehead

"Because you are under 7 years old. And you're very small." And then he closes the door, sliding into the front seat. Mike yawns despite himself, long car journeys always lull him into sleep.

"I wanna sit up front with you, daddy," he reaches his hands forward, squeezing his fingers and Harvey chuckles

"One day you'll have your own license, I'll teach you how."

"Teach me _now!"_

"Your tiny feet wouldn't be able to reach the pedals."

Mike gives a small gasp "Pedals?! Where! Show me! Daddy!" Harvey starts the car, and the engine thrums to life, gentle jazz hums and Mike yawns again, snuggling further into the chair "M'cold," he mumbles, eyes sliding shut. He's fast asleep before Harvey even turns up the head and covers him with his jacket.


	45. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where Lindsey isn't dead.
> 
> One where she is.

Harvey opens the door to his apartment and smiles as the smell of pasta drifts over him. He hangs up his blazer, and sets down his bag, heading into the kitchen, where Mike is snoring, sitting on the high stool at the kitchen counter, slummed over it, face relaxed and innocent as always, drooling onto a notebook, his dinosaur pencil case spilt open. Lindsey smiles upon seeing him, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, she hovers over the stove. "You win?"

"Don't you know it." He grins, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her jaw, "Is he supposed to be sleeping now?"

"Apparently Trevor was especially energetic at lunch."

"Trevor...?"

"Mike's friend."

"Ah." He watched as Mike, in his sleep, brought his thumb to his mouth and starting sucking. He frowned. "I thought you'd weaned him off of that?" He opened the top cupboard and pulled out his scotch. Lindsey frowned.

"I was rather hoping you could check his homework while I plate up."

Harvey nodded non-committedly, and poured some of the amber liquid into a glass, he took a small sip, taste easing his nerves, as he walked around the counter, and eased the paper out from under Mike's face, wiping it with some tissue and examining it. Multiplication. He noted, with a small glimmer of pride, that all of Mike's answer are correct, that's become common now, and he frowns at the handwriting. "He's not crossing his 7's. I told you I wanted him to start crossing his 7's. That's the professional way."

"Not sure why you're telling me," Lindsey chided, setting the table and pouring some juice "You should talk to his teacher."

He sets the homework down, smoothing out any residual creases "What's her name? Mrs Carter?"

"Miss Cavanagh." Lindsey smiles, before ruffling Mike's hair "Hey beautiful boy," she murmurs, as he yawns "Dinner? Pasta? And guess who's home?"

Mike looks up, and it's like magic. He closed his eyes, and now he's seeing his daddy _and_ pasta. "Daddy!" He beams, arms stretched out, and Harvey smiles, patting his back. And they eat dinner, like a family, Lindsey and Mike listening dutifully to Harvey's work day, and the case that he annihilated and Mike looks at him in awe. After Harvey's story is done, Lindsey talks about everything that needs to be done tomorrow. Lindsey has already given Mike his bath, and as she cleans up, she tells Harvey to put Mike to bed.

Harvey rubs his temples "Long day, Linds. Can't you do it?"

"Harvey-"

"I can do it!" Mike beams, smiling, and Harvey nods approvingly

"Atta boy." Harvey ruffles his hair, and Mike scampers to his bedroom to tuck himself in, eager to please.

Harvey and Lindsey cuddle together on the sofa, both tired, as they watch an old black and white feel good movie, and their little boy snores from his bedroom. Life is good.

 

AU

 

Harvey comes home to the smell of pasta, and smiles, hanging up his coat. He heads into the kitchen, shoes clicking against the heated wood floor, and Jenny smiles at him, just plating up the food. "Evening, Mr Specter," she smiles, rolling her eyes when Harvey spots Mike "He's had a really energetic day,"

"Oh yeah?" Harvey chuckles, lifting Mike's little sleeping head and sliding out his homework. He only barely glances at it, he knows Mike will have everything right. he tucks it away into his boys schoolbag "Trevor running rampant? Mrs Cavanagh should find a way to contain that boy."

Jenny flicks blond hair over her shoulder and sets the plates down, pouring two glasses of orange juice "Contain Trevor Evans? She'd have to be something," she washes up, and wipes her hands on her jeans, looking at Mike, and Harvey smiles softly "Hey Mikey," he whispers, lifting Mike up off the kitchen stool into a bear hug "Aren't you gonna say goodbye to Jenny? After she made us this delicious meal?"

Mike rubs his eyes, yawning, nose scrunching up, still in the remnants of his school uniform "Bye-Bye, Jenn-Jenn," he chimes, and wraps his arms tight around Harvey's neck, kissing his cheek "Hello Daddy!" Jenny laughs good naturedly, promising to come early tomorrow as Harvey slides her the money. She's always slightly reluctant to take it, but does so with a small blush, kissing Mike's forehead and leaving. Harvey sits Mike down, and they both tuck into their food. "Did you win today, Daddy?" Mike asks, abandoning his fork in favour of his hands.

"Of course I did, buddy," he smiles, scooping up some pasta into his fork "Have you had your bath?"

Mike ducks his head, colour blooming across his face _"Yeah..."_

"Mike."

" _No..."_

Harvey rolls his eyes, watching as Mike licks his fingers cleaning before lifting his arms up so that Harvey carries him into the bathroom. The older lawyer swears to give Jenny a raise when he sees a hot bath already run, with bubbles and toys floating in it, Mike strips quickly, before being settled into the warm water, Harvey pulls up the stool, and sets about cleaning him with a soapy sponge. He washes behind his ears, and lathers his hair lavishly as Mike plays with the colourful toy boat. After Mike's all dry, and snug in his pyjamas, Harvey reads him a story whilst lying on his bed, and Mike snuggles into his side.

"Don't go, Daddy," he whispers into the darkness, warm and safe under the blankets, tucked into Harvey's arm. "Stay."

Only for a bit." Harvey whispers, almost half asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, that's how I think it would be. I think that Lindsey's loss would have bonded Harvey to Mike as he adopted both roles of mother and father, and I think that as JUST a father, he would feel the need to be more aloof and stern, and traditional, like his family. Don't get me wrong, he'd still love Mike just as much, that's his little boy :) But I think singleParent Harvey is my favourite, him and his little boy, they're all I need.


	46. Scraped Knees and Golf Clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by blackrose4 :)  
> x

Mike sniffed, tiny fist rubbing at his eye as he hugged Harvey tighter "'m gonna miss you, daddy,"

Harvey kissed his temple, setting him down "Hey buddy," he whispered "It's only 5 days, I'm gonna be right back," he whispered, though inside, he didn't feel secure. He had tried every trick in the book with Jessica to stop him from going, but she had been adamant, claiming she had been very lenient with Harvey and his little boy, but he still had a job to do. So Harvey ruffled Mike's hair as his little boy wiped his nose, looking down disappointedly.

"I know." He whispered, and Harvey shot Jenny a look, which meant _give him anything he wants_ and she nodded.

"Love you, kiddo," Harvey called, bopping Mike's nose, and Mike reached up to bop him back, but Harvey had to lean down with a smile

"I love you, Daddy," he chimed "Be careful."

Harvey hugged him again.

...

...

...

The client wasn't nearly interesting enough to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Mike, though he doubted anything would be. So after the first day of talks and meetings and irritating lawyers who didn't recognise _Harvey Specter_ to see what kind of punches he'd be throwing later. He headed back to his empty hotel. This was, of course, prime opportunity for him to get laid, something that didn't matter, but a type of relief he hadn't had in years. Instead, he found himself picking up the phone, glancing at the time, and ringing home.

Jenny answered, in a nice soft calm voice "Mr Specter, Mike's right here?"

"Still awake?"

"He was waiting." She sounds a little relieved, and Harvey realises he didn't even promise he'd call.

"Daddy?" Mike asks doubtfully, he's always a little distrustful of the telephone, he believes that someone could just _pretend_ to be the person you think, and that that's how spies were invented. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Your favourite collar is pizza, buddy," Harvey rolls his eyes "Don't know how it's possible, but that's what it is."

He hears Mike's excited giggle from the other side "Jenny!" It comes over a little muffled as Mike shuffles about "It's daddy!" Harvey swears he can hear Jenny roll her eyes fondly. "Daddy! What you doin'? Did you make any friends? Did you win?"

"I will win," he soothes "And right now I'm just finishing up some accounts."

"I can do accounts!"

"I know you can," he says adoringly "Now what about you? What did you do today?"

"Um, I didn't have any chocolate in the morning because you weren't here to open it, and Jen-Jen was in the shower." He sounds like he's pouting, and Harvey laughs breathlessly "And-and Trevor was sick today, so me and Neal played pirates, and we _both_ got to be pirates! Raar! Pirates go Raar!"

"Pirates go Arr, lions go raar." Harvey chuckles, and Mike's silent for a moment.

"Raar?"

"Lion. Little lion."

Mike giggles deliriously "Ima a lion daddy! Daddy, when you comin' home?"

Harvey bites his bottom lip "Soon, buddy. Four more days. Count them down for me, yeah?" He sighs as he realises Mike is probably _nodding_ now, and Harvey can't hear a nod. "Good boy," he approves anyway "Now, you should be in bed. Make sure you brush your teeth."

"Blah."

"Love you, Mike."

"Love you, daddy!"

...

...

...

Harvey gets into his hotel room, just as the phone starts ringing, and he crosses the room quickly, with a frown, wondering if it's the client, having second thoughts about closing the deal. "Specter here." He says quickly, and he hears crying on the other end of the phone

" _Daddy!"_ Mike cries, sniffling, and Harvey can hear Jenny trying to soothe him in the background "B-Billy p-p-pushed me in the playground and I scraped my knee!" He's crying horrifically now, and the phone's tugged away from him, and Jenny's placating voice calls to him.

"Sorry, Mr Specter," she says softly, still cooing to Mike "Mike was eating his lunch and Billy came over and pushed him, and he fell off the wall and skidded down the hill. Messed his knee up."

Harvey hisses through his teeth "Did he bleed?"

Jenny winces, swallowing thickly "Yeah, um...d-deep actually, the nurse recommended we take him to the hospital, because _a lot_ of skin was rubbed off, and we could see bone-" she's talking hushed here, not wanting Mike to hear "Afraid of an infection, but he's got a bandage around it, and he's fine, he's in a little bit of pain, I couldn't give him the prescribed medicine, because the pharmacist needed it to be collected by someone on Mike's insurance list."

Harvey swears to himself, he's been meaning to add Jenny to that for a long time, and now his boy is suffering for it

" _Mike!"_ Jenny cries, and Harvey has to pull the phone away from his ear at the volume "No! No, don't pick at the bandage like that, see, you've all unravelled it! It's going to get infecte-"

 _"I want my daddy!"_ Mike screams, a rare tantrum approaching, and he's crying loudly, and Jenny takes a deep breath

"Mike," she says softly "Hey Mikey, it's okay, yeah? Here, talk to your daddy while I change the bandage." And the phone's passed over.

"Daddy!" Mike blubbers "Where'r you?"

Harvey blinks back tears "Two more days, kiddo-"

_"But I need you now!"_

"Mike, I can't just leav-"

"I'd leave for you!" Mike cries, and there's a clattering as the phone is thrown away, it skids across the floor, and Jenny swears under her breath, lunging for it, but missing. He scrambles to pick it up

"I'm sorry Mr Specter," she says breathlessly "Do you want me to put him on the naughty step-"

"No," Harvey says softly "Just get him to bed, Jenny, sorry if he's running you rampant."

"I just can't stand to see him upset." She murmurs "He misses you, Mr Specter."

_I'd leave for you._

Mike's never had to do that, but somehow, Harvey knows he would.

...

...

...

Harvey leaves that night.

He knows Jessica is going to give him hell, but there's really nothing he can do. He knows his client is gonna sign the contract, and even if they fret, Harvey is only a phone call away. Besides, the client is a mother herself, she wouldn't mind if Harvey explained. He gets home in the early hours of the next morning, it's still cloaked in darkness outside. He sees Mike asleep on the sofa, one of his pyjama pant legs has been rolled up, the cut probably needs to be aired a little. He sees Jenny slumped in the armchair, the lamp still one, and realises they both fell asleep her. He kneels down, examining Mike's knee and feeling an unimaginable surge of anger. It looks _painful_ and Mike has enough for that from his brain.

He brushes his thumb over his little boys forehead, completely relaxed, thumb caught between teeth.

" _Get the fuck away from the kid or I'm going to smash your head in."_

Harvey turns, eyes wide, only to see Jenny, awake and holding his golf clubs, she lowers it quickly upon seeing him

"Mr Specter! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you'd be back y-"

"It's fine, Jenny," he assures her with a breathless smile "I like knowing he's looked after by someone that can take care of themselves." Jenny blushes, but pads off to the guest bedroom to go back to sleep.

Mike stirs at all the commotion. He blinks up blearily at Harvey, pulling his thumb from his mouth "Daddy?" He whispers, he frowns adorably, as though he's dreaming "Wha-"

Harvey's hoisting Mike into the air, snuggling his head down into his shoulder "Close your eyes, buddy," he whispers "We're sleeping in daddy's room together, okay?"

Mike pulls back, looking at him as though it's almost too good to be true "But you said I should learn to sleep by myself." He pouts, and Harvey chuckles

"You do, but this is a special occasion," and he pads to his own bedroom, Mike snuggled into his chest.

Pain in his leg, forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you!  
> x


	47. Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Halliwell
> 
> Halloween!

"Daddy? Daddy?" Mike blinked, the five year old, completely blind behind the Spiderman mask, and Harvey chuckled, tugging the mask off, and Mike beamed "There you are!" He giggled, and Harvey rolled his eyes, hauling Mike up onto the counter as he scanned him over.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear the mask." Harvey offered "You look like Spiderman without it," and his little boy did, in a Spiderman onesie and a spider shaped trick or treat basket. Mike giggled, swinging his legs over the side as Harvey set the mask down. He peered outside, it was just after sunset, a few tiny streaks of light in the sky, about the time when all the young people would go around knocking from door to door, and a few hours before the hardcore teenagers who actually did look like Zombies and Vampires began to scour the night. He held Mike's hand as they walked down the street, nodding at other parents who were taking their own little ones out, with a shared look of fond loving exasperation on their faces. Harvey felt glad to be included in a part of the social group.

"Daddy," Mike giggled, pressing his face into Harvey's thigh "You knock."

"You shy, little buddy?"

"No." Mike smacked his lips indignantly "I can't reach the knocker!"

"Oh." Harvey ruffled his hair, and knocked three times, and when a woman opened the door, Mike chimed;

"Trick or Treat!"

"Aw! Aren't you the scariest little superhero in the entire universe?" She chimed, with kind brown eyes and soft brown hair, as she loaded a general handful of sweets into Mike's spider container, bidding him a happy Halloween, and giving Harvey a sidelong glance, as though he were the luckiest man alive, but at the same time, also a saint. They hit a few more houses, before Mike noticed Neal on the other side of the road, and ran across it to him. Harvey rushed after him, frowning

"Mike- what have I told you about running across the road?"

"Look both ways." Mike recited, as Neal rushed down the sidewalk dressed as an escaped convict ( _chuckle chuckle)_

"Did you do that?"

"No. But the roads closed for safety on Halloween daddy," he giggled "'Member? Ray told us this morning."

Harvey rolls his eyes but nods approvingly, watching as Mike and Neal show each other how much candy they've collected. Neal's father, Peter, nods at Harvey. "Time of your life, right?" he asks with a chuckle, and Harvey smiles

"Makes him happy," he nodded with his head towards Mike, hand sliding into his pocket "Where's the wife? Elizabeth working tonight?"

"Unfortunately." He nods "I managed to get a few days off work." He clears his throat, somewhat awkwardly "How are things going, Harvey?" And Harvey knows Peter well enough to recognise the tone. He and Lindsey were friends with Peter and Elizabeth Burke before their children were even born. And it had been a source of amazement and amusement when the two women had become pregnant round about the same time. Neal's birth had come first, and everything went perfectly- Harvey and Lindsey's...well as we know, not so much.

"Things are okay, Peter," he says gently "It's been 5 years, you know, we don't have to bring this up all the time-"

"I hope you're not trying to forget her."

Harvey shoots him a sidelong glance, he likes Peter, but sometimes the FBI agent is just plain stupid. "No, I'm not. And you know that. But I can't think about her every moment of the day. I have a life in the present, with Mike, not just memories in the past with her."

"I'm sorry," Peter says honestly, "It's just...Mike's birthday wasn't that long ago was it? And it just reminded Liz of Lindsey and-"

" _Daddy!"_ Neal calls, tugging on Peter's jacket "Mike has more sweets than me! We have to go to more houses! Come on!" And he starts tugging uselessly, Harvey smiles, Neal has blue eyes, almost the same shade as Mike's, and it makes Harvey happy that he accepted being Neal's god father. Mike prods Neal's shoulder, and holds out a stick of candy, and Neal smiles, taking it and hugging Mike tightly. "Love you, Mike," he nods, brown hair tumbling into his eyes and Mike giggles

"Love you Neal," and he turns up to Harvey, arms up in an 'I want to be carried' gesture. Harvey sighs, hauling him up and Neal stares up at Peter, so Peter tug him up onto his hip as well.

"Stop showing me up, Harvey," Peter grumbles, and Harvey rolls his eyes, kissing Mike's temple, telling him what a good, kind boy he is, and Mike yawns, clutching his candy to his chest.

"Neal's my brother, daddy," he chimes, and Harvey nods

"I know he is, buddy."

"You don't like Neal more than you like me, right?"

"I don't like _anybody_ more than I like you."

"Not even Auntie Donna?"

Harvey laughs into the dusk, heading back to their apartment "Not even Auntie Donna," he whispers "But don't tell anyone that."

Mike beams, and bops Harvey's nose. All ready to stuff his face with sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM working on your prompts guys, sorry, schools hectic :)  
> x


	48. Gryffindor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Hogwarts AU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike couldn't be in Slytherin, he's a pup. He's smart enough for Ravenclaw, fair enough for Hufflepuff. But he's got this self-sacrificing streak.
> 
> Gryffindor!

"Dad?" Mike asked curiously, as he was fitted for his robes. Harvey looked up from where he was scanning school ties "What House do you think I'll be in?"

Harvey smiled "Any is fine, Mike,"

"But...which one?"

Harvey sighed "There's really no way to know Mike. You're smart like a Ravenclaw, sneaky like a Slytherin, brave like a Gryffindor and fair like a Hufflepuff."

The tailor smiled, nudging Mike "Hope for Hufflepuff, all the creative ones get put in there," Harvey rolled his eyes, trust Renee to make a situation lighter. He helped Mike out of black robes, packaging up the last of them, as Harvey paid, Mike was biting his lip, looking around nervously. Renee smiled softly "Your kids nervous, Harvey," he murmured, and Harvey shot him a look, to which Renee grinned at. "You were in Gryffindor, right?" Harvey nodded "But you wanted to be in Slytherin. Everyone knows that."

"I only wanted to be in Slytherin because Cameron Dennis was in Slytherin. He was like an older brother to me. It doesn't matter anyway,"

"Ah but it _does_ matter, Harvey," Renee sighed, handing over the bag "It determines the types of friends he's gonna have for the rest of his school life. It determines the type of person he thinks he is. What House was Lindsey in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Well there," the wise tailor sighs "If he doesn't get into Gryffindor like the both of you, imagine how upset he'll be."

"Kids got a heart of gold," Harvey rolled his eyes, but bit him bottom lip, taking the bag carefully "I was thinking Ravenclaw, because...because of his mind, you know? But...god, I'm glad I don't have the Sorting Hat's job." He turns, waving goodbye to Renee, and leading Mike down Diagon Alley. "So buddy, you excited, huh?"

"I'm gonna miss you." Mike frowned "Can't you come?"

"Buddy, you'll come home every holiday, and I'll be there, I promise." He stopped at Ollivander's wand shop, gesturing in with his head, and Mike took a shaky breath, voice barely above a whisper

"I've read some stories where Wizards don't have wands, Dad! They feel _nothing!_ And none of it works, what if I'm one of them and-" his wide blue eyes are seemingly terrified, and Harvey kneels down, thumb under Mike's chin.

"Stop worrying," he grins "Mike, you're going to be absolutely fine, alright? I promise." And they head inside. Harvey sighs once they enter, this place brings back fond memories to him, and his own wand seems to itch a little, at being back at the place where it first met its master. "Ollivander," Harvey beams, as the old man potters in from the back. He claps his hands upon seeing Harvey

"Don't tell me, don't tell me- Ash Wood, 12 and a quarter inches, Dragon Heartstring core!"

Harvey chuckles "Yes, exactly right."

Ollivander winks at Mike "I'm a bit of a genius you see." He grins "So Harvey, this is your boy huh? He's a fine looking boy." He steps out from behind the counter, kneeling before Mike and examining him. Mike stared at him in part awe, part amazement, and Ollivander ruffled spikey blond hair. "Just turned 11, haven't you?" And Mike nods wordlessly "You're gonna be a good Wizard, I can just tell." He stood up, heading back inside the counter, and heaving out boxes full of boxes of wands. "Now, do you know anything about wands?"

"Um...basic stuff." Mike whispers, but Harvey rolls his eyes

"He knows textbooks and textbooks of it."

Ollivander grins "Modest one, are you..."

"Mike." Mike chimes, a little louder, gaining some bravery, and Ollivander's eyes twinkle when he sees it.

"Good, so you know about length- flexibility- core-" Mike nodded. He knew most everything about wands. How if your wand was too short it meant a lack of personality, how wands could be better at Transfiguration and some better at charms, how rare ones could have cores of Troll Whiskers. "Good, good, well go on then," he whispered, excited, making Mike feel as though he was part of something very special, Ollivander seemed so eager to see which wand he would take, it made Mike more excited. "Go on, just try one, _feel_ it. You'll know, you'll just know."

Mike swallowed nervously, peeking at Harvey, who nodded, watching curiously. The first one Mike picked up felt too heavy in his hands, and he put it down quickly, the other one made him gasp for breath. A sense of darkness over-taking everything, and he quickly went through the 9 boxes Ollivander had placed on the counter. He bit his bottom lip worriedly, but Ollivander soothed his nerves.

"Don't worry lad, I just put the more common ones on the table. Well, I say common, but no two are alike, I put some popular cores," he gestured Mike and Harvey through to the back room, where thousands of wand boxes lay. Ollivander and Harvey stood in the doorway, Ollivander beckoning Mike forward. "Just get a feel for it. Close your eyes. It's looking for you too,"

That made Mike happy. The thought that his wand wanted him as badly as he wanted his wand. So he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, and felt. Felt in the air, and a crackle in one corner got his attention. he turned, heading for the far left, walking quickly, curiously, eyes scanning and searching boxes. And one box moved. His eyes flitted back to it. High on the shelf, and he reached up his hand, and the box blew open, wand racing down, and Mike grasped it in his hand. As soon as he touched it, a warmth flowed through all of him, and he staggered back. Amazed.

Ollivander swallowed thickly. Mike and Harvey looked at him, and he led them back into the front of the shop. "Mike, dear boy, that was some very strong magic just then, did you know that?"

Mike shook his head, both hands clenched tight around his wand.

"Well...you know that magic will come much more easily of the wand likes you. And blimey, young Specter, that wand loves you. Never seen anything like it." He reached down for it "If you would?" Mike didn't want to ever let it go, the wand felt _right_ in his hands, and he didn't care what the core or the length was. All that mattered was that his wand had called for him, and he had found it! But Ollivander looked expectant and hopeful, so he pushed it forward, body feeling the loss immediately. "Ah, yes, yes," he murmured "12 inches, Hawthorn Wood, Phoenix Feather. Very impressive." He handed it back to Mike who took it gratefully "Try a spell, son,"

"A spell?" Mike whispers, staring down at his wand "Um...w-what spell?"

"You know loads of spells," Harvey laughs "Try your favourite one." He gets his own wand out "Disarm me."

Mike licks his suddenly parched lips, holding out his wand "E- _Expelliarmus_!" Harvey's wand flies out of his hand, landing on the other end of the shop. Mike gasps, looking at his wand. The spell had come _so easily._ Just flowed right through him. Magic! His magic! His first spell! He rushes up to his father and hugs him tightly "It worked!" He exclaimed, and Harvey chuckled, and Ollivander fetched Harvey's wand from the floor. He gestures Harvey over.

"That's a mighty powerful wand," Ollivander whispers, taking the gold coins from Harvey, who frowns.

"Phoenix Feather cores are always very powerful. And rare. I'm very proud."

"Yes." Ollivander swallows thickly "Phoenix Feathers mean pure, good magic, Harvey. We've already seen how loyal it is. It's the Hawthorn Wood that bothers me. That's very aggressive power." They both turn to see Mike flipped the wand between his fingers, and accioing numerous things before rushing to put them back. Harvey arched a sceptical eyebrow. "I'm just saying, good pure energy with aggressive power. I had hoped your boys wand would give me an inkling to which House he would be in, but he seems like a complete mix of all four."

...

...

...

"What if I don't make any friends?" Mike asks a few months later, standing on Platform 9 and 3/4s. He looks up at his father, all dressed in his Hogwarts robes, and Harvey rolls his eyes.

"Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" He murmurs, ruffling Mike's hair "Write to me that night. Okay? You and your new Owl."

"Panda." Mike beams.

Harvey sighs. Only Mike would call his black owl Panda. Well, he supposed, it did have that white spot around its eye. "You've got everything?"

"Yeah." He hears the train in the distance, and grips Harvey's hand "You'll write back, right dad? Right?" Harvey nods, and blinks back tears when Mike hugs him so tightly he thinks his hip is broken. "Love you, dad."

"Love you, buddy." He chokes.

...

...

...

"Hi," a brown haired boy smiles, ducking into Mike's carriage "D'ya mind if I sit here? Only I'm a first year and I don't know anyone." He's got vivid blue eyes like Mike, and Mike nods, eagerly.

"I'm a first year too," he grins "I'm Mike,"

"Neal." He nods, settling in opposite Mike, views racing past time. "It's kind of nerve-wracking right?"

"Terrifying."

Neal relaxes at the fact Mike seems like a nice person "Did you find your wand?"

"Took me ages."

"I thought it was just me!" Neal laughs, pulling open his bag, and taking out a box full of chocolates. "My dad gave these to me, says chocolate is always a great way to make friends." He holds the box out "Would you like one?" Mike takes one happily, and they both settle in, crossing their legs on their opposite benches, as they roll past the beautiful countryside. They laugh and talk about all the books they had to bring, how much they're going to miss their families. They play with Mike's owl, before the topic of House's come up. "I'm going to be a Slytherin for sure," Neal grins "My dad says so. Says I'm the most cunning person he knows!" He's beaming, happily.

Mike bites his lips "I'm really scared about that. I mean...I have no idea which House I'm going to be in."

Neal nods "Well, they're all good aren't they? I'd like for us to be in the same House though,"

"Both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor. I don't know, my dad doesn't mind, but I wish he did. That would at least mean I had an idea of what to aim for. I hear the Sorting Hat takes into consideration which House you _want_ to get into." Neal hums, as though he didn't know that. Mike nods, reaching forward for another chocolate "I like to think I'm brave, but I don't know."

"You can be brave and be put into a different House. I like to think I'm rather brave too." He sticks his chest out, laughing, before softening and becoming serious "I'm just saying, Mike, just because you're put into one House, doesn't mean you don't possess the qualities of the other Houses too." He smiles. "Mike, your dad sounds like the type of person who'll love you no matter what. Like all good dads."

Mike nods vehemently "My dad's a good dad."

Neal grins "Mine too."

...

...

...

"Caffrey, Neal!" They call, and Mike nods at Neal, who steps up, sits down, and the Sorting Hat is there for a fair amount of time, deliberating, before shouting Gryffindor and Neal stares, wide eyed, before making his way over to the Gryffindor table who welcome him with open arms.

When Mike's name gets called, he sits there, stunned. Neal had been so sure, so sure he'd get into Slytherin. _Ah, hello Mr Ross._ Mike swallows "It's just Mike." He says quietly  _I see. I also see your friends with Neal Caffrey over there. I fear my decision has unnerved him. Speak to him will you._ Mike nods "Sure, okay." _Let's see now then, hmm..._ It's a weird sensation for Mike, it's as though he can feel someone in his mind, rummaging, and scanning, but placing everything back in the right place as though it's never been touched. _Smart one, aren't you? But much too powerful for Ravenclaw. Slytherin? That was out almost immediately. Not a cunning bone in your body, I'm afraid. Well, this is fairly simple Mike. Much like your mother and father._

"Gryffindor!" It screams, and Mike sees Neal relax. Mike heads over to Neal

"Neal-"

"I thought I'd be in Slytherin." Neal frowns, more confused than disappointed, which relaxes Mike "I mean...why-"

"You're still sneaky, and cunning," Mike smiles, wrapping an arm around me "But you're more brave and self-sacrificing than you admit."

Neal laughs, nodding, and they agree to share a room.

And that night, Mike sends his dad his owl. He knows it doesn't matter which House he was put in. But he knows he's made his dad proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Any prompts?  
> x


End file.
